La chute
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui, en voulant sauver le monde, ne fit que précipiter sa chute. Inachevé.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La Chute

Auteur : Moonie Cherry

Genre : angst

Notes : Ne tient pas compte de Saint Seiya : G, Next Dimension, Omega. Très vagues allusions à Lost Canvas. Le reste n'est que théories fumeuses et spéculations douteuses.

Cette histoire se termine au douzième chapitre et est inachevée. J'ai quand même tenu à la publier telle quelle parce qu'elle fut un grand chantier qui a occupé mon temps libre pendant une année entière. Je suis fière de certains passages, insatisfaite quant à d'autres, et absolument désolée de ne pas être parvenue jusqu'au point final. Ce n'est pas excessivement gênant pour la lecture, puisque tout le monde en connaît la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre un**

C'était un clair matin de mi-octobre, frais et venteux. La poussière sèche qui recouvrait le haut plateau voletait en minuscules tourbillons, emportée par la brise venue du large. Shion avait depuis longtemps dépassé les collines entourant la cuvette naturelle, où était sis le Sanctuaire à proprement parler. La longue marche à travers les chemins caillouteux n'avait pas facilité sa progression. Déjà ses membres fourbus rechignaient à l'effort supplémentaire, tandis qu'à ses pieds serpentait un sentier minuscule. Le Grand Pope s'accorda une brève pause, considérant le trajet qui restait encore à parcourir. Ici une descente abrupte, suivie d'une pente à la douceur trompeuse. Puis un virage au bord du vide. Enfin, un raidillon qui disparaissait parmi d'hostiles buissons épineux. Un véritable chemin de croix pour le vieillard fatigué qu'il était. Allons, s'admonesta-t-il mentalement, il était temps de reprendre son périple. Inutile de faire attendre ses invités ; les enjeux étaient si grands !

Une profonde inspiration gonfla sa poitrine. Le parfum des myrtes, des bruyères et des nerpruns qui poussaient en contrebas ravivèrent son courage. Plus discrets, les effluves salés de la Méditerranée laissaient deviner les paisibles flots bleus miroitant sous le soleil levant. Shion se prit à sourire. Qu'il était loin le temps où sa charge de gardien du premier temple lui pesait tant qu'il soupirait après les neiges éternelles de Jamir ! Il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser prendre au piège des souvenirs. Le passé était derrière lui. Quant au futur, il savait déjà qu'il n'était plus à sa portée. Seul comptait l'instant présent, et c'était là, en ce moment même, qu'il devait concentrer sa force et ses pensées.

D'un pas qui n'accusait pas tout à fait son âge, il reprit sa route. Lorsqu'il fut certain que plus personne ne pouvait le voir, encore moins le surprendre, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, ôta le lourd casque d'orichalque et retira le masque sombre qui dissimulait son visage aux yeux de tous. Enfin, il se dépouilla du lourd manteau sombre qu'il avait jeté sur ses épaules en quittant le palais, sous le regard médusé des gardes qui avaient pour consigne de ne pas le déranger de toute la journée. Nulle requête d'audience, nul dossier à traiter, même d'urgence, nulle demande en provenance de Rodorio ne devaient passer les portes du treizième temple. Shion savait que l'ordre était suffisamment insolite pour éveiller la curiosité de ses hommes. Depuis les deux siècles et demi qu'il exerçait ses fonctions, jamais il ne s'était octroyé plus d'une heure de repos en dehors du temps libre qui lui était imparti. Il imagina sans peine les rumeurs fusant de tous côtés, les mauvaises langues se déliant, les inquiétudes s'élevant en questions proférées du bout des lèvres. Une pensée désolée germa dans son esprit, tandis qu'il songeait aux jeunes Aiolos et Saga, toujours soucieux de la santé et du bien-être de leur vieux Pope.

Il posa un regard critique en direction du bas de la robe blanche rituelle. Le long manteau ne l'avait pas protégée de la poussière, et une frange grisâtre maculait le bord du vêtement. Il espérait qu'on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Tant d'années, tant de décennies s'étaient écoulées depuis la première fois où il s'était tenu en Sa présence. Une onde d'appréhension le traversa tandis que le lieu du rendez-vous se dévoilait au rythme de sa progression. Il vit d'abord le toit affaissé aux tuiles mal agencées, grignotées au fil du temps par un lichen gris-vert. En-dessous, les murs blanchis à la chaux, typiques des îles qui constellaient la mer Égée en grappes et chapelets. Des volets peints de la couleur de l'azur, celui près de la porte d'entrée ayant été légèrement entrouvert. Et à côté, assis sur un inconfortable tas de bois, un vieux chevalier attendait, le regard perdu dans les vagues qui venaient lécher la petite crique arrondie, à quelques mètres de la modeste cabane.

Shion se redressa et affermit son pas tandis qu'il parvenait à destination. L'homme darda sur lui ses yeux bleu pâle, presque transparents, et s'il éprouva de la surprise à voir son Pope ainsi découvert, mis à nu, seul un imperceptible haussement de sourcil le signifia. Il se leva, effectua deux pas qui firent grincer les jointures de l'armure qu'il portait, et s'inclina devant celui qui était son maître.

« La déesse est revenue parmi nous, dit-il d'une voix aux accents rocailleux.

— En vérité, Elle est revenue ! répondit Shion, respectant par ces paroles proférées un cérémonial millénaire. Harald de la Grue, mon vieil ami.

— Seigneur Shion », salua le chevalier d'argent.

Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il contemplait le visage du Pope, qui s'en amusa.

« Tu sembles étonné, Harald.

— C'est que... Je vous imaginais plus vieux », répliqua-t-il en souriant cette fois franchement.

Shion dissipa le début d'embarras qui pointait entre eux deux d'un éclat de rire.

« Vraiment, Grand Pope, vous faîtes plus jeune que moi, insista Harald, à présent suffisamment détendu pour se relever.

— Je te remercie, mais je vois ma vieille figure tous les jours dans le miroir. Et pas un ne se passe sans qu'un de ces profonds sillons ne se creuse un peu plus. Quant à toi, tu portes bien tes cinquante ans. De quoi irais-tu te plaindre ?

— Mon armure me semble un peu plus lourde chaque matin, plaisanta Harald avant de recouvrer sa solennité. Seigneur Shion, je... je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver un jour en présence d'un représentant du peuple perdu. C'est un honneur. »

Le plus âgé hocha doucement la tête, compréhensif. Le peuple perdu... Il n'y avait guère que les plus anciens parmi les chevaliers du Sanctuaire pour conserver le souvenir de ce qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'une lointaine légende. Ne restaient plus que Mû et lui, deux îlots perdus, c'était le mot, au milieu des houles agitées par l'humanité. Et si l'apparence de son disciple suscitait parfois la curiosité, voire la méfiance de la part de ses pairs, elle se muait presque aussitôt en une sorte d'indulgence pour une particularité exotique, une coutume étrangère appartenant à un pays éloigné. Depuis plusieurs années, Shion s'attachait à renouveler le vivier d'apprentis, puisant dans des contrées de plus en plus lointaines pour mettre un peu de sang neuf dans les traditions archaïques du Domaine sacré. Si l'arrivée d'étrangers avivait certaines tensions chez les Grecs pure souche, elle avait cependant le mérite de détourner l'attention du tout jeune chevalier du Bélier. Et Shion devinait que ce dernier lui en savait gré.

Il reporta bientôt son attention sur la cabane. La porte bâillait légèrement, et par l'interstice s'échappait un vague murmure. Shion tendit l'oreille, s'imprégna des modulations harmonieuses de la voix grave, à l'accent indéniablement nordique.

« Solveig ? s'enquit-il auprès du chevalier.

— Elle vous attend, Seigneur.

— Et l'enfant ?

— Endormie, révéla Harald tandis que son visage fatigué s'illuminait d'une expression pleine de révérence. Un véritable ange tombé du ciel. Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux.

— Je n'en doute pas », dit Shion, et la fermeté de son ton ne parvint pas à étouffer l'incroyable sentiment d'excitation qui s'empara de lui.

Avec précaution, il fit tourner la porte de bois sur ses gonds, priant pour ne pas éveiller l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement de l'autre côté. Ses paupières se plissèrent un bref instant, tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à la différence de luminosité entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la cabane. Enfin il put distinguer la pièce et ses occupantes plongées dans la pénombre. Son regard se posa d'abord sur la femme assise à une chaise, un livre ouvert entre ses mains, avant de se porter sur le berceau qui trônait tout près d'elle.

Solveig n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi élégante et hiératique, malgré les ans qui avaient blanchi sa chevelure et voûté ses épaules. Il se dégageait de son maintien toute la force et la noblesse d'âme que l'on était en droit d'attendre de la prêtresse dédiée au culte de Pallas Athéna.

Elle lisait ; Shion sourit en remarquant un doigt fin suivre les phrases inscrites sur la page, un geste qui rappelait les vieilles habitudes, et le caractère borné de Solveig qui, malgré sa mauvaise vue, avait toujours refusé de porter une paire de lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Dernier vestige d'une coquetterie féminine qui la rendait tellement attachante au cœur du Grand Pope. Il fallut à celui-ci quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le texte qui faisait l'objet de sa lecture. Par les dieux, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces mots-là ! Un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre confirma son hypothèse. Il ferma les yeux, évoquant dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de cette lecture qu'il avait tant aimé partager avec Solveig.

L'Iliade, bien évidemment. Le dix-huitième chant, celui qui s'ouvre sur la douleur du grand Achille à la mort de Patrocle, son fidèle compagnon d'armes. Il a fallu cette perte inconsolable pour décider de l'issue de la guerre contre les Troyens, et ramener le fils de Pélée sur le champ de bataille. Tandis que les Achéens rendent les derniers honneurs au guerrier tombé au combat, Thétis aux pieds d'argent se rend auprès d'Héphaïstos et le prie de donner à son fils les armes qui le protègeront des coups félons des Troyens.

Solveig était parvenue à la longue description du bouclier d'Achille. C'était une arme véritablement merveilleuse, faite d'or étincelant, d'argent précieux et de bronze indestructible. Les décorations en étaient si riches, si extraordinaires qu'aucun esprit humain ne pouvait se représenter le bouclier dans toute sa précision. Car il était dit que sa surface représentait l'univers tout entier : le ciel, la terre et la mer. La course du soleil et celle de la lune. Le dessin des étoiles sur la voûte céleste, leurs constellations. En son milieu enfin, le théâtre de la vie, celui des mortels avec leurs cortèges de joies et de peines, de fêtes, d'amours, de querelles et de guerres, leur génie industrieux, leur labeur incessant, rois, guerriers, paysans, hommes, femmes, enfants...

L'ancienne prêtresse énumérait toutes ces merveilles d'une voix douce, qui s'élevait dans la pièce et enveloppait la petite déesse lovée dans son berceau.

« Toujours ce conte de grand-mère ? dit Shion en guise de salut.

— Une lecture saine et enrichissante », répliqua Solveig, habituée aux taquineries du vieil homme.

Elle marqua la page avant de refermer le livre et de quitter sa chaise. Son regard attentionné glissa en direction du berceau, puis elle salua le Pope avec tous les égards qui lui étaient dus. Shion fit de même ; le rang de prêtresse était presque égal au sien, et si son importance au Sanctuaire était un temps tombée en désuétude, il n'en méritait pas moins tout l'honneur qui y était rattaché.

« Veux-tu La voir ? » demanda Solveig tandis que le Pope inclinait la tête vers le petit lit.

Elle s'écarta pour permettre à Shion de s'approcher. Celui-ci retint son souffle. Ses pieds glissèrent sans bruit sur le sol de terre battue ; seul le bruissement de sa robe troubla le silence qui s'était installé dans la cabane. Son corps usé se ploya au-dessus du berceau.

L'épuisement, les doutes, la tristesse, tout cela s'envola lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Celle qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie durant.

La couverture de laine se soulevait au rythme de la respiration régulière. Du bonnet orné de dentelle s'échappaient de fins cheveux mauves qui bouclaient sur un front blanc. La petite bouche en cœur s'entrouvrait légèrement, signe d'un sommeil paisible. Plein de révérence, Shion laissa errer son index sur une joue douce et rebondie. Il lui sembla que la déesse se parait d'un sourire, qu'ils se reconnaissaient tous les deux après une longue séparation. Durant quelques brèves secondes, il se demanda s'il retrouverait un peu de Sasha dans cette petite fille nouvellement née.

Shion ferma les yeux, s'imprégna du silence des lieux et de la présence d'Athéna revenue parmi ses fidèles. Et retrouva une certitude si longtemps perdue : quelles que fussent les épreuves qui allaient le conduire à sa mort prochaine, il partirait en paix. La mission confiée par Sage et Hakurei trouvait enfin son aboutissement, cristallisé dans le sommeil bienheureux de cette enfant. Bientôt, très bientôt, il rejoindrait ses vieux compagnons. Les souvenirs d'une si longue vie toquèrent aux portes de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Solveig, ce furent d'abord les traits de son frère qu'il vit, réplique parfaite du visage du chevalier des Poissons récemment disparu. Le même ovale parfait, la soie similaire de la chevelure pâle, les semblables yeux gris dont l'attention aiguisée paraissait porter au-delà de celui qu'ils contemplaient. Shion avait beaucoup apprécié Alrescha, sa vive intelligence qu'il n'imposait cependant jamais à ses interlocuteurs, ses manières policées qui tranchaient avec la rudesse de certains de ses pairs, la mélancolie sous-jacente qui, parfois, perçait dans le ton de sa voix. À présent il retrouvait tout cela dans Solveig, et plus encore, une puissance tranquille et une solidité qui avaient fait défaut à son jumeau. Car, comme l'étoile double dont il portait le nom, Alrescha partageait la même date de naissance que Solveig.

Celle-ci était accoudée à la fenêtre dont les volets étaient entrouverts. Elle glissa quelques mots de danois par l'ouverture, à l'adresse du chevalier de la Grue. Shion entendit l'homme acquiescer avant de quitter son poste et de descendre vers la crique.

« Alors, quel est ton avis ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Pope.

— C'est bien Elle, répondit-il dans un murmure. Cette aura, ce sentiment d'exaltation... Cela fait bien deux cent cinquante années que je ne les avais pas ressentis.

— Un temps bien long, même pour un Atlante, dit-elle avec un brin de moquerie. En tout cas, je suis soulagée d'apprendre que mes pouvoirs prophétiques ne m'ont pas trahie.

— J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, Solveig.

— Toi oui, mais les autres ? » Sa voix se fit amère. « Te souviens-tu du jour où tu as restauré la charge de prêtresse d'Athéna ? Les anciens ont poussé des cris d'orfraie et juré que de leur vivant, aucune femme non masquée ne souillerait l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Puis ils se sont penchés sur la question de ma solde et de mon logis, pour te laisser entendre par la suite que pour le même prix, ils pouvaient fort bien veiller eux-mêmes à l'exactitude des rites et leur interprétation. Des rites qui, dois-je te le rappeler, n'étaient plus observés depuis des lustres lorsque tu m'as investie de cette charge ! »

Elle avait haussé le ton sur ces dernières paroles, emportée par des récriminations qui faisaient l'objet d'une rancune tenace, nourrie à feu couvert depuis plus de vingt ans. Shion la considéra avec indulgence. Il savait qu'elle s'était battue contre des préjugés vieux de plusieurs siècles pour imposer sa présence au sein du Sanctuaire. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison. La charge de prêtresse avait été amoindrie au fil du temps pour finir par disparaître complètement. Elle n'existait déjà plus sous le règne du seigneur Sage. Et de fait, quelle utilité aurait pu être la sienne alors que le monde changeait, bouleversé par des mutations dont lui-même avait parfois du mal à saisir toute la portée ? Les dieux étaient tombés dans l'oubli, les temples étaient à l'abandon, les autels n'étaient plus que ruines, les rites plus célébrés... Offrandes, libations, prières, qui parmi les chevaliers actuels connaissait encore les gestes et les paroles consacrés ? Certes, la déesse n'avait jamais été très pointilleuse quant au culte qui devait lui être rendu, mais Shion avait estimé qu'il était de première importance de remettre ces antiques pratiques à l'honneur. Non seulement pour entretenir la flamme de la dévotion après plus de deux siècles d'absence, mais aussi et surtout parce que le doute s'était insinué parmi certains membres de la communauté. Si la plupart des chevaliers se taisaient, n'osant aller à l'encontre de la volonté de leur Pope, d'autres en revanche n'hésitaient pas à exprimer ouvertement leur scepticisme concernant le retour de la déesse et l'éventualité d'une nouvelle guerre sainte. Trop de temps s'écoulait entre chaque cycle, et les hommes étaient prompts à occulter les leçons du passé.

Pour lutter contre cette ambiance dangereusement délétère, Shion avait investi des jours durant les archives du palais, compulsant les annales, parcourant les chroniques, fouillant la mémoire écrite du Sanctuaire à la recherche d'une réponse, d'un remède. Il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans la traduction manuscrite d'un philosophe musulman, originaire d'Andalousie, qui remontait à la fin du douzième siècle. Shion comprit très vite que derrière les descriptions pittoresques de coutumes exotiques, l'érudit arabe ne relatait rien de moins que les affrontements successifs d'une guerre sainte. Plus que l'éloge du courage sans borne de ces hommes qui avaient combattu à l'époque, c'était le rôle tenu par la prêtresse d'alors qui avait retenu son attention. Sa place avait été prépondérante dans la vie religieuse du Domaine sacré, et cela bien avant le début des combats : c'était elle qui possédait le pouvoir de reconnaître la légitimité de l'incarnation d'Athéna. Par ailleurs, elle était seule avec le Pope à être habilitée à gravir le Mont Étoilé pour en recueillir les prophéties qui rythmaient leur destin. De manière plus prosaïque, si le Pope remplissait un rôle essentiellement militaire et politique, la prêtresse, de son côté, exerçait les fonctions liturgiques et administratives. Un couple indissociable et complémentaire, car l'un appuyait et renforçait le pouvoir et l'autorité de l'autre. Fort de cette découverte, Shion s'était débrouillé pour faire élire la personne la plus qualifiée pour le seconder : la pieuse et pragmatique Solveig.

Un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement contrarié les ramena précipitamment autour du berceau. Shion déglutit avec peine tandis que les longs cils de la déesse papillonnaient. Ses paupières finirent par se soulever, révélant de grands yeux violets assombris par la pénombre. Il expira doucement. Ce n'était pas le regard de Sasha.

Solveig avait sorti l'enfant de son lit. Après l'avoir un instant serré contre sa poitrine, elle le tendit à Shion d'un geste péremptoire.

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? s'exclama le Pope avec effroi, tout en tenant le bébé à bout de bras.

— Prends-La contre toi, vieil idiot. Comme ça. »

Elle arrondit la prise de l'Atlante autour du petit corps chaud, glissa l'une de ses mains sous la nuque fragile, affermit l'autre sous le divin postérieur, et cala les jambes qui commençaient à gigoter au creux de son avant-bras.

« Berce-La pendant que je prépare son biberon. »

Quelque peu désemparé, Shion obéit à l'injonction de la prêtresse qui s'affairait sans tarder devant un antique poêle de cuisine. Une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, le Pope ignorait s'il s'y prenait bien ou pas. Sans doute que non, songea-t-il en constatant que le visage de la déesse se plissait d'une grimace mécontente. Ses petits soupirs sanglotants se muèrent bientôt en irrépressible crise de larmes.

La délivrance parvint enfin sous la forme d'un biberon rempli de lait chaud. Solveig vérifia la température en versant quelques gouttes sur son poignet.

« Assieds-toi.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas plutôt...

— Non, Shion. »

Il obtempéra une nouvelle fois, prit place sur la chaise que Solveig avait occupé tantôt. Maintenant l'enfant contre lui, il saisit le biberon de sa main libre et l'approcha de la bouche du bébé, qui tendit aussitôt les lèvres vers l'objet de son plus vif désir. La position était inconfortable, ses gestes accusaient une indéniable maladresse, mais à mesure que les pleurs s'étaient calmés, Shion se rendit compte qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il prêta une oreille distraite aux conseils prodigués par Solveig, finit par froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle lui montra un mince cahier dans lequel tout était consigné par écrit, ainsi que le sac contenant des affaires de première nécessité. Il comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'elle noua un châle de laine autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

— En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Oh allons Shion, je suis persuadée que tu sauras prendre soin de cette enfant sans moi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine s'allonger.

— Je ne suis pas un expert en puériculture.

— Parce que tu penses que moi, je le suis ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mes fonctions de prêtresse m'ont privée de l'expérience de la maternité. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul. Le petit Sagittaire a bien un frère plus jeune, non ? Il me semble qu'il a toujours su s'y prendre avec les enfants.

— Lui-même n'est qu'un enfant ! Solveig, pourquoi partir maintenant ? Alors que nous approchons du réveil d'Hadès... Dohko me l'a confirmé il y a peu, et les prédictions du Mont Étoilé sont sans appel. Le Sanctuaire aura besoin de toutes ses forces vives, et tu en fais partie. »

Le dos de Solveig s'arrondit sous le poids de la fatalité.

« Shion, tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas notre guerre, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu l'as vu comme moi dans les étoiles. Toi comme moi faisons partie de l'ancienne génération.

— Je suppose que tous les arguments que je pourrais te servir ne te feront pas changer d'avis ?

— Tu sais que ma décision est irrévocable.

— Tu sais aussi que je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour assister au début de la guerre sainte, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de reproche. Je ne suis même pas certain de voir cette enfant grandir. »

Oh, il avait accepté son destin, là n'était pas la question. Mais sa charge et ses responsabilités étaient si profondément ancrées en lui que l'idée de laisser les tous jeunes chevaliers et leur déesse sans l'ombre protectrice d'un guide l'effrayait au plus haut point. Solveig dut sentir ses réticences, car elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur la sienne.

« Tout se passera bien, Shion. Elle assumera son rôle et son pouvoir, comme toutes celles qui l'ont précédée, ainsi que toutes celles qui viendront après Elle.

— C'est que... je l'aime déjà, cette petite.

— Eh bien tu vois ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire. Tu te débrouilleras très bien tout seul. Regarde, elle a fini de boire. »

Shion ôta la tétine de la bouche du bébé, et Solveig en essuya les coins avec une serviette propre, qu'elle posa ensuite sur l'épaule de son Pope.

« Maintenant, tu vas l'aider à faire son rot.

— Pardon ? »

Sans laisser le vieil Atlante se répandre en protestations outragées, Solveig plaça le bébé contre son l'épaule et se mit à lui masser doucement le dos. Une grimace déforma les traits de Shion lorsque résonna à son oreille l'éructation divine.

« Et voilà ! fit Solveig d'un ton triomphal qu'il n'apprécia pas vraiment. La première leçon s'est bien passée, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Quels sont tes projets ? demanda-t-il, préférant détourner la conversation de manière diplomatique. Où vas-tu aller ?

— D'abord à Blue Graad, répondit-elle. J'y rejoindrai Pontios. (1) Ensuite... j'aviserai, selon les informations que nous aurons trouvées.

— Je persiste à penser que cette quête dans laquelle vous vous êtes lancés ne vous apportera que vaines chimères.

— Je connais ton sentiment sur le sujet. Mais il s'agit de notre quête, cette fois. Et tu auras beau ne pas l'approuver, je persiste à croire qu'elle te concerne, toi aussi. »

Shion ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que marmonner dans sa barbe. Encore et toujours l'Iliade, encore et toujours cette histoire tournant autour du bouclier d'Achille. Solveig avait donné foi à ce conte pour enfants, cette légende qui avait cours dans certains cercles de la chevalerie. Elle partait du principe que le Sanctuaire avait été créé à la suite de la guerre de Troie, et que c'était ce fameux bouclier, investi du pouvoir divin d'Héphaïstos et d'Athéna, qui avait donné naissance à toutes les armures. Certes, la description en était troublante, mais de là à affirmer son existence quelque part en ce bas monde, comme le faisaient Solveig et les anciens chevaliers d'or encore vivants...

« Vous vous bercez d'illusions, lâcha-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

— Peut-être bien, rétorqua Solveig. Mais je continue d'espérer, et de croire à la noblesse de ce rêve que je poursuis. S'il te plaît Shion, ne nous ôte pas ce qui sera sans doute notre dernière mission en tant que serviteurs du Sanctuaire.

— Bien sûr que non, dit-il, vaincu. Faites donc, et que la déesse vous soit favorable.

— Merci, Shion. Me permets-tu de garder Harald auprès de moi ?

— Évidemment. Je ne vais pas te laisser courir par monts et par vaux sans protection. Tu salueras Pontios et les autres de ma part ?

— Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit de la cabane et respira l'air chargé d'embruns. Shion resserra son étreinte autour du corps assoupi de la déesse, suivit la prêtresse comme elle descendait vers la crique où l'attendait Harald de la Grue.

Leurs adieux revêtirent une certaine cérémonie. Shion eut le sentiment que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et tandis que le Saint d'argent aidait Solveig à monter dans la barque qui les avait menés jusqu'à lui, il songea à la longue lignée de chevaliers qui s'étaient succédés, aux générations qui avaient vécu au Sanctuaire sous son égide et qui, parce qu'elles étaient nées en temps de paix, s'étaient détachées de la ferveur liée à la présence d'Athéna parmi elles.

Une vibration caractéristique agita le Péribole non loin de là. Shion en sentit les altérations sur son propre cosmos, qui maintenait l'efficacité de la barrière protectrice autour du Domaine sacré, de jour comme de nuit. Il n'eut pas de peine à deviner que certains chenapans avaient tenté de le suivre pour satisfaire leur insatiable curiosité. Un sourire narquois fleurit au coin de ses lèvres. Il était plus que temps de laisser partir le passé et de se consacrer pleinement à l'instant présent.

(1) Pontios : ancien chevalier du Verseau, maître de Camus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient dans les jardins du palais, dissimulés derrière les buissons touffus d'hortensias. Milo trépignait sur place, en proie à une impatience qui ne faisait que grandir à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Aiolia, sentant que le jeune chevalier était au bord de l'explosion, pria pour l'arrivée imminente de leur complice. Dans le cas contraire, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau, surtout si les serviteurs qui prenaient soin des massifs de fleurs les apercevaient. D'un geste vif, il saisit la manche de Milo et l'incita à s'accroupir à ses côtés, histoire de ne pas éveiller l'attention d'un jardinier qui passait près d'eux. Les Dieux soient loués, ce n'était qu'un humain ordinaire, incapable de détecter le cosmos d'un chevalier quand bien même ce dernier se serait trouvé sous son nez.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » râla Milo d'une voix sourde.

Aiolia poussa un soupir agacé ; ce n'était pas la première fois que la question était posée depuis qu'ils se trouvaient là, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière si l'attente devait se prolonger. Lui-même n'était pas connu pour sa patience, et il comprenait parfaitement l'agitation de Milo, qui n'avait jamais su tenir en place. Cependant, à la différence du Scorpion, il savait que leur capacité à rester discrets pouvait leur assurer un minimum d'ennuis. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup leur ami retardataire, il n'était pas prêt à subir les foudres du Pope et de son frère réunis pour cette petite incartade interdite.

« Laissons-lui quelques minutes de plus, ensuite on retournera au Colisée, proposa-t-il d'un ton conciliant.

— Il a intérêt à se bouger, sinon... ah, le voilà ! » souffla le jeune Grec en pointant un doigt vers le fond des jardins.

Une silhouette mince émergea à demi de l'ombre des oliviers. Mû leur adressa un petit signe de tête, les enjoignant à le rejoindre. Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier. Abandonnant leur cachette de fortune, ils louvoyèrent entre les haies de buis et les cascades de roses, se jouèrent de la paresseuse surveillance des gardes qui profitaient surtout de la tiède chaleur du soleil automnal, et de la tranquille insouciance des jardiniers. Il était si facile de tromper leur vigilance qu'Aiolia laissa un sourire moqueur fleurir au coin de ses lèvres. Bien qu'il ne fût pas encore chevalier, force était de reconnaître que ses talents étaient bien supérieurs à ceux d'un quelconque apprenti. Si l'on en voulait la preuve, il suffisait de le voir évoluer près des chevaliers du Scorpion et du Bélier, refusant toujours de se laisser distancer par ses amis, parfois luttant à armes égales avec eux. Il n'y avait guère que son maître pour croire qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à passer les ultimes épreuves, qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour s'éveiller pleinement à un septième sens qu'il se savait déjà posséder. Avec amertume, Aiolia songea à quel point son propre frère lui faisait si peu confiance.

Ils parvinrent enfin aux côtés de Mû, qui demeura d'une impassibilité remarquable face à la diatribe de Milo.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps on poireaute au milieu des fleurs ? Ça fait des plombes qu'on t'attend au risque de se faire pincer ! Et tu te rends compte de ce qui va nous arriver si jamais on nous surprend en train de quitter le Sanctuaire en douce ? Tout ça parce que monsieur s'inquiète de l'emploi du temps du Grand Pope ! Et Aiolia, tu y penses ? Non bien sûr, sauf que si on passe à la casserole ce sera pire pour lui. Je te signale qu'au contraire de nous il est encore un apprenti...

— Ça va Milo, grimaça l'intéressé, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle l'infériorité de son statut.

— Non non, ça ne va pas ! répliqua le Scorpion, échauffé par ses propres paroles. On transgresse les règles pour toi, Mû, alors la moindre des choses c'est d'arriver à l'heure ! »

Le front de Mû se plissa dangereusement, et sa bouche adopta une moue contrariée. Apparemment, les réprimandes de Milo commençaient à porter leurs fruits sur le flegmatique Bélier. Aiolia jugea préférable de s'éloigner d'un pas. Toujours sociable et complaisant, le jeune Tibétain perdait son sang-froid avec une rapidité déconcertante dès qu'il se trouvait face au Scorpion, ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux chevaliers d'avoir noué un solide lien d'amitié. À sa décharge, Milo avait un don particulièrement aiguisé pour pousser à bout le plus calme et le plus philosophe de ses adversaires. Seul le chevalier du Verseau paraissait résister aux venimeuses piques, et opposait une glaciale fin de non-recevoir au bouillant Scorpion, qui n'en était que plus remonté à son encontre.

« Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, expliqua enfin le Bélier, sans pour autant s'excuser. Une délégation de chevaliers d'argent demandait à traverser les douze maisons pour rencontrer mon maître ou du moins obtenir une explication sur son absence, et il m'a fallu du temps pour les persuader de retourner d'où ils venaient.

— Oui bon, c'était pas une raison pour traîner en route, maugréa Milo, peu enclin à reconnaître qu'il s'était emporté trop vite.

— On peut y aller, maintenant ? » intervint Aiolia, qui observait du coin de l'œil les allées et venues des gardes.

Mû acquiesça et prit la tête de leur petite troupe.

« Mon maître s'est barricadé dans son bureau pendant une grande partie de la matinée. Il a donné des ordres pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il y a une heure, il est sorti par l'arrière du palais puis il a pris la direction de la côte, dit-il tout en contournant le treizième temple. Je crois qu'il est sorti du Domaine sacré.

— Si jamais on se fait attraper, on est cuit », marmonna Milo avec une grimace.

Aiolia songea que son ami avait plus que raison : les sanctions ne manqueraient pas de tomber sur leurs têtes si jamais l'on apprenait qu'ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire sans permission. Les règles qui ponctuaient la vie des membres de la chevalerie d'Athéna étaient strictes : tout déplacement hors du Péribole devait être soumis à l'autorité du Grand Pope. En tant qu'apprenti, Aiolia n'avait même pas le droit de déambuler à l'intérieur du Domaine sacré à sa guise. En théorie du moins ; le lien fraternel qui l'unissait au chevalier du Sagittaire avait assoupli cette règle à son égard, d'autant qu'il avait toujours vécu au Sanctuaire, et qu'il avait fini par en connaître chaque recoin, ainsi que les astuces pour se soustraire à une surveillance parfois pesante.

Ils marchèrent au milieu des éboulis de pierres blanches, laissant derrière eux le Sanctuaire et son carcan rigide fait de cérémonieuses convenances et d'entraînements harassants. Tous les trois commençaient à apprécier cette escapade au doux parfum de liberté.

« Vous croyez qu'on a dépassé le Péribole ? demanda Milo en lançant un coup d'œil derrière eux.

— On va le savoir tout de suite », déclara Mû avant de se concentrer.

Les deux Grecs ressentirent une brève décharge psychique tandis que leur ami disparaissait sous leurs yeux, pour réapparaître aussitôt quelques mètres plus loin. La téléportation avait fonctionné, signe incontestable qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus sous l'influence restrictive du Péribole. Invisible, cette barrière générée par le cosmos du Pope non seulement protégeait le Domaine sacré des incursions extérieures en effaçant sa présence au cœur de l'Attique, mais interdisait aussi à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'abuser des pouvoirs issus du sixième sens. Pour les chevaliers d'or, cela signifiait l'impossibilité de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais pour Mû, dont les capacités parapsychiques semblaient exacerbées au-delà de son rang, cette situation était un véritable crève-cœur : pas de téléportation, pas de télékinésie, encore moins de télépathie. Aiolia soupçonnait le Bélier d'avoir organisé cette promenade extraterritoriale en partie pour se défouler du trop-plein d'énergie étouffée pendant les derniers mois passés au Sanctuaire.

Non loin de lui, il entendit Milo éclater d'un rire sauvage ; le Scorpion le dépassa soudain d'un saut trop puissant pour être simplement humain, et entama une course avec le Tibétain, dont l'écharpe rouge sombre s'enroulait et se déroulait au gré de ses téléportations. Aiolia poussa un soupir blasé avant de s'élancer à son tour, bien décidé à ne pas rester en arrière.

Lorsque Mû s'était arrêté, ils avaient bien failli poursuivre leur chemin sans le voir. Le garçon était accroupi près d'un buisson, et considérait d'un air perplexe sa trouvaille. Milo se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Mû. C'est de plus en plus mystérieux. »

D'une main il souleva le sombre manteau papal, couvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Son autre main tenait un masque aux traits impassibles et polis par l'usage. Aiolia ne pouvait détacher son regard du casque rutilant demeuré sur le sol.

« Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude grandissante.

— Il est peut-être allé se baigner tout nu dans l'une des criques ? suggéra Milo, mais son ricanement mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit que sa plaisanterie tombait à plat.

— Il faut en avoir le cœur net, décida Mû. Continuons. »

Il se mit à dévaler le sentier escarpé, toujours en tête de la fine équipe. Arrivé aux abords de l'avancée rocheuse qui faisait office de promontoire, il se courba et progressa à pas comptés jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Ses camarades l'imitèrent. Aiolia redressa la tête avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Il songea vaguement que leur course folle avait dû alerter le Grand Pope depuis belle lurette et qu'il ne servait sans doute à rien de se cacher, mais l'excitation du moment et le goût de l'interdit chassèrent bien vite toute pensée logique de son esprit en ébullition.

Leur nid d'aigle offrait une vue imprenable et dégagée sur la côte aux reliefs déchiquetés. Ils aperçurent une petite maison de pêcheur, blanche aux volets bleus, ainsi qu'une barque à demi échouée sur la plage. Un chevalier d'argent s'affairait d'ailleurs à la remettre à flot. Milo et Mû rampèrent à plat ventre jusqu'à l'extrémité du promontoire.

« Vous le reconnaissez, celui-là ? chuchota Milo.

— Je crois que c'est le chevalier de la Grue, répondit Aiolia. Il supervisait les entraînements des apprentis bronzes l'année dernière... Une vraie peau de vache.

— Regardez ! La porte s'ouvre », fit remarquer le jeune Bélier.

Ils tendirent un peu plus le cou, déterminés à ne pas en perdre une miette et à percer le secret dissimulé derrière la mystérieuse absence du Grand Pope. Le Scorpion laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

« Milo, sois plus discret », réprimanda Aiolia avant de se tourner vers son ami.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui arracha un hoquet de surprise qui attira l'attention de Mû.

L'ombre menaçante de leur aîné les dominait tous. À contre-jour, ils ne pouvaient distinguer que les pans de la cape agités par la brise, le scintillement sombre de l'armure dorée. Les boucles bleutées de sa chevelure auréolaient sa tête dépourvue de casque, ce qui ne diminuait en rien l'aura terrible qui se dégageait de l'adolescent.

Aiolia calcula rapidement leurs chances d'échapper au courroux, certes justifié, du chevalier des Gémeaux. Peut-être que si Mû effectuait une distraction à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychokinétiques, Milo et lui auraient une chance de s'échapper... mais ensuite ? Leur escapade reviendrait forcément aux oreilles du Pope, qui prendrait un malin plaisir à s'occuper personnellement de leur cas. Pire : il confierait très certainement Aiolia « aux bons soins » de son grand frère. Le garçon n'osait imaginer la punition qu'Aiolos inventerait tout spécialement pour lui. Sans compter le sermon. Oh Zeus, pas le sermon...

« Vous trois, debout. »

La voix de Saga lui sembla plus tranchante encore que la lame d'Excalibur. Aiolia sentit son sang battre contre ses tempes au rythme croissant de son angoisse.

« Mû, Milo, vous retournez au Sanctuaire, ordonna le Gémeaux. Considérez-vous comme consignés dans vos temples jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aiolia, je te ramène chez ton frère. »

Une colère froide, rentrée, effrayante car rien, dans les traits du chevalier, ne trahissait d'autre émotion que la promesse des pires sanctions.

« S'il te plaît, Saga... commença Aiolia.

— Debout, répéta l'autre, et le ton qu'il employa les fit bondir sur leurs pieds.

— On ne faisait rien de mal, dit Milo avec une assurance de façade.

— Garde tes justifications pour le conseil de discipline, chevalier du Scorpion.

— On s'inquiétait pour le vieux Pope !

— Milo... gronda Saga, mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas.

— C'est tellement pas dans ses habitudes de prendre sa matinée, continua-t-il. On a cru qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, alors oui, on l'a suivi !

— Votre curiosité mal placée ne mérite aucune excuse, rétorqua Saga.

— Mais on a trouvé ses affaires sur le chemin, intervint Aiolia. Ne nous dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre !

— Le Grand Pope n'a aucun compte à rendre à ses chevaliers. Encore moins à un apprenti », ajouta-t-il en sachant pertinemment combien ses dernières paroles blessaient l'intéressé.

Une voix calme s'éleva tout près d'eux.

« Tu n'es pas notre maître. »

Mû s'était relevé sans se presser. D'un geste faussement indifférent, il épousseta ses vêtements et rectifia la longue écharpe autour de son cou. Ses grands yeux limpides se fixèrent sur Saga.

« Tu n'es pas notre maître, reprit-il. Alors de quel droit tu te permets de nous donner des ordres ?

— Non seulement je suis votre aîné, mais je viens de vous surprendre hors du Domaine sacré, dit Saga. Je suis tout à fait en droit de vous ordonner...

— Non justement ! éclata Mû. Tu n'as aucun droit sur nous ! Milo et moi sommes des chevaliers d'or, au même titre que toi ! Si tu crois que tu peux nous consigner dans nos temples comme de vulgaires gamins, tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas encore Pope et peut-être même que tu ne le seras jamais ! »

Perdu dans sa propre colère, le Bélier n'eut pas le temps de voir l'attaque. Milo cria son nom, mais trop tard. Impuissants, Aiolia et lui le regardèrent tituber sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber, écrasé par le souffle généré par le poing du Gémeaux.

« Premier et dernier avertissement, fit ce dernier d'un ton plus menaçant que jamais. Rentrez au Sanctuaire et restez dans vos temples. »

Les épaules basses, Milo s'approcha de Mû pour l'aider à se remettre debout, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un geste vif. Il les dépassa sans plus leur adresser un regard ou une parole, talonné par le Scorpion qui avait néanmoins la décence d'arborer un air contrit. Aiolia crut voir des larmes de rage briller au coin des yeux du Bélier. Une main lourde s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Passe devant », lui intima Saga, et il ne vint pas l'idée à Aiolia de lui opposer le moindre argument.

oOoOo

Saga soupira doucement, et se rendit compte qu'il avait presque oublié de respirer tout le temps qu'avait duré l'altercation. Honte et culpabilité se mirent à ronger ses entrailles. Quelle lamentable prestation avait été la sienne ! La situation avait dégénéré par sa seule faute, et non celle des trois chenapans inconscients. Comment avait-il pu s'abaisser à recourir à la force, simplement parce que les paroles de Mû l'avaient blessé dans son amour-propre ? Il se promit de s'arrêter à la première maison dès qu'il le pourrait ; une demande de pardon ne serait pas de trop, même si elle n'effacerait pas le coup qu'il venait de porter.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le jeune apprenti lorsqu'une brusque impulsion l'amena au bord de la falaise. À ses pieds s'arrondissait une petite crique isolée, protégée par les falaises qui tombaient à pic dans la mer Égée. Son regard s'attacha aux deux silhouettes qui se tenaient sur la plage. Un peu étonné, il reconnut la prêtresse d'Athéna, qui avait quitté le Domaine sacré plusieurs mois auparavant. Quant à l'autre personnage... Saga réprima de justesse un sursaut. Le Grand Pope. Et, blottie dans ses bras, enveloppée de langes immaculés, une petite fille dont l'identité ne laissait aucune place au doute.

oOoOo

Raccompagné par son aîné, Aiolia était parvenu à se taire durant la plus grande partie du trajet, mais à présent qu'ils arrivaient en vue des douze temples, le silence pensif du chevalier des Gémeaux commençait à lui peser.

« Tu crois qu'il va beaucoup m'en vouloir ? » finit-il par demander, en proie à l'anxiété.

Saga lui adressa un bref regard.

« Aiolos sera sans doute très déçu par ton attitude.

— Oui, mais...

— Mais quoi ? Tu as transgressé les règles. Tu mérites une sanction.

— Je le sais ! s'exclama Aiolia. Mais c'est injuste...

— Je trouve au contraire que c'est tout à fait logique, dit Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je veux parler du fait que je sois encore apprenti, expliqua le garçon, qui s'était arrêté au milieu du chemin et opposait au plus âgé une expression douloureuse. Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère refuse de me faire passer l'épreuve du Lion ? Je suis prêt, je le sais, et lui aussi le sait même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Dire que Milo et Mû sont déjà chevaliers alors qu'ils ont mon âge...

— Aiolia...

— Je ne suis pas plus faible qu'eux ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix si désespérée que Saga se sentit pris d'un élan de compassion pour son cadet.

— Écoute, je ne peux pas parler à la place d'Aiolos, encore moins contester les décisions de ton maître. S'il juge que le moment n'est pas encore venu, il te faut prendre ton mal en patience et poursuivre ton entraînement.

— Alors toi aussi tu penses que je ne suis pas assez fort, lâcha le jeune Grec, plein d'amertume. Tu crois que je ne parviendrai pas à être chevalier d'or, que je ne serai jamais comme vous !

— Tu déformes mes propos. Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

— Mais tu le penses ! Et c'est encore pire. »

Saga s'approcha du garçon, posa une main légère sur ses boucles châtaines.

« Tu dois te montrer patient, Aiolia.

— Parce que ça aussi, ça fait partie de mon entraînement ? » demanda-t-il, triste et désabusé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du neuvième temple, Aiolia leva les yeux vers la silhouette de son frère aîné, qui les attendait en haut de l'escalier. Inconsciemment, il ralentit son allure et se plaça en retrait, laissant Saga le dépasser et se mettre entre Aiolos et lui. Les deux chevaliers d'or se saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

Les bras croisés, le visage fermé, Aiolos n'avait jamais paru aussi impressionnant à son cadet. Il n'avait même pas besoin de revêtir l'armure du Sagittaire pour irradier de ce charisme écrasant et de cette force si paisible dans son évidence même. Le moral d'Aiolia diminua d'un cran supplémentaire ; jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec son frère sur ce terrain-là. Il déglutit péniblement lorsque l'attention d'Aiolos se focalisa sur sa personne.

« File dans ta chambre, Aiolia », dit l'aîné d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Le garçon obéit sans demander son reste, inconscient du regard attristé que le Gémeaux posait sur lui. Ce dernier attendit qu'il eût disparu dans les profondeurs du temple pour gravir les dernières marches qui le séparaient de son pair.

« J'ai entendu les gardes parler de la disparition des trois gamins, commença Aiolos. Et maintenant, je te vois escorter mon petit frère jusqu'à mon temple. Tu m'expliques ?

— Ils se sont inquiétés au sujet de la disparition du seigneur Shion, dit Saga avec un soupir. Ils se sont mis en tête de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

— Et par là-même ils ont manqué à tous leurs devoirs. Aiolia a raté son entraînement matinal, et je me suis retrouvé à l'attendre en vain comme un imbécile au milieu de l'arène ! À propos, qui sont les deux autres ?

— Le Bélier et le Scorpion.

— De mieux en mieux. Des apprentis qui s'adonnent à l'école buissonnière, ce serait à la limite compréhensible, mais des chevaliers d'or ? Quel déshonneur.

— Aiolos, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Ils sont très jeunes, et leur inquiétude n'était pas tout à fait injustifiée. Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où le Pope s'est éclipsé toute une matinée ? »

Le Sagittaire pinça les lèvres.

« Exactement, ça n'est jamais arrivé, renchérit Saga, profitant du silence de son ami. Avoue que toi aussi tu te poses des questions.

— Le Grand Pope a bien le droit de prendre une journée de repos si ça lui chante, répliqua Aiolos sans véritable conviction.

— On parle de Shion, là. Si son corps n'avait pas besoin d'un sommeil réparateur pour récupérer de la fatigue quotidienne, il travaillerait sans relâche, jour et nuit. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Cela ne les excuse pas pour autant, se renfrogna l'autre. Ils ont traversé le Péribole sans autorisation. Je parie que c'est encore Milo qui a entraîné les deux autres dans cette expédition. »

Saga n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais il se garda bien de dire quoi que ce fût. La véhémence des propos d'Aiolos dissimulait mal la rancœur qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son jeune frère. Aiolia avait certes transgressé des règles primordiales, auxquelles était soumis tout habitant du Sanctuaire, qu'il fût chevalier, garde ou simple serviteur. Mais il avait surtout bafoué la confiance de son aîné, et tous les principes d'obéissance et d'honnêteté qu'Aiolos tentait de lui inculquer depuis de longues années. Plus encore, c'était sa réputation d'idéale perfection que son cadet mettait à mal par la faute qu'il venait de commettre. Saga n'osait imaginer les sombres pensées qui avaient dû agiter le Sagittaire lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'arène, à attendre un apprenti qui ne venait pas.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui », dit-il en guise d'apaisement.

Un sourire indulgent altéra les traits de son ami.

« Je me dois d'être inflexible avec Aiolia, sinon il n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs. Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir de frère, ajouta-t-il avant de retourner dans son temple. Au moins, la gravité de ce genre de responsabilité t'est épargnée. »

Resté seul, Saga fixait sans la voir la demeure du Sagittaire. Les mots de ce dernier l'avaient transpercé plus sûrement que la flèche arborée par son signe.

oOoOo

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Aiolia tournait en rond. Il avait bien entendu son frère pénétrer dans les dépendances du temple, qui avaient été aménagées en appartements personnels. Pourtant, le Sagittaire ne lui avait toujours pas fait la grâce de sa présence, et ne lui avait pas encore signifié les termes de sa punition. Il soupçonnait Aiolos de retarder sa visite exprès, par pur sadisme, et histoire de le faire mariner dans le jus de ses angoisses le plus longtemps possible. Un petit coup donné au volet le tira de ses ruminations. Il l'entrouvrit doucement, et tomba nez à nez avec un visage familier.

« Hé, toujours vivant ? demanda Milo à voix basse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Rien... Je peux pas descendre jusque chez Mû, alors je viens voir au moins comment tu vas.

— Je vais bien. Mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Si jamais tu te fais surprendre...

— Et par qui ? ricana le Scorpion, toujours prompt à la bravade. Le temple de la Balance prend la poussière, et c'est pas Shura qui va cafter, il est au Colisée.

— D'accord, soupira Aiolia. Mais sois prudent.

— Tu me prends pour qui ! Bon, j'y retourne. Et Aiolia, si jamais ton frère dépasse les bornes, n'hésite pas à nous avertir, Mû et moi. Les amis, c'est fait pour se serrer les coudes.

— Pas de problème », murmura faiblement Aiolia.

Milo ne pensait pas à mal, songea-t-il en refermant sa fenêtre. Pourtant, sa sollicitude lui était d'autant plus douloureuse qu'il savait qu'elle partait d'un bon sentiment. Tant qu'il ne serait pas lui aussi chevalier d'or, leur amitié serait toujours bancale, et porterait en elle le fruit de l'amertume et de l'humiliation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Le Grand Pope les fit quérir en fin d'après-midi. Saga avait hésité à revêtir à nouveau l'armure des Gémeaux, car rien ne laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une visite formelle. Le messager venu l'avertir lui affirma que seul Aiolos et lui étaient convoqués, aussi décida-t-il de garder ses vêtements ordinaires. À l'heure dite, il gravit les escaliers sacrés d'une allure tranquille, se contentant de demander la permission de traverser chaque maison du zodiaque d'une légère élévation de cosmos teintée de bienveillance. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive ; à croire que les temples étaient déserts. Certains l'étaient véritablement : ceux du Lion et de la Balance bien évidemment, celui du Cancer également − Saga devinait que son occupant était en train de mener la vie dure à ses adversaires dans l'arène. Milo était en retraite forcée dans ses quartiers, tandis que celle du chevalier de la Vierge était tout à fait volontaire. À ce qu'il avait pu en juger, seuls Mû et Aldébaran semblaient capables de tirer le misanthrope Shaka de ses méditations solitaires.

Aiolos patientait derrière le temple du Sagittaire. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il aperçut son ami qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ils marchèrent un moment dans un silence agréable. Le temps s'était rafraîchi, pas assez cependant pour que l'on se crût véritablement en automne. Le soleil persistait à réchauffer l'air ambiant, une délicieuse impression d'été indien flottait aux alentours, enveloppait le Domaine sacré d'une douceur de vivre à laquelle tous voulaient croire encore un peu. Ils saluèrent le jeune Shura qui revenait d'une séance particulièrement rude avec l'imprévisible Angelo du Cancer ; malgré son œil tuméfié et sa démarche boitillante, il fit promettre à Aiolos de lui faire la faveur d'une revanche le matin suivant. Dans la onzième maison, Camus demeurait invisible ; Saga soupçonnait le garçon de se livrer à de passionnantes explorations dans la bibliothèque située au sous-sol et alimentée par les précédents locataires, tous bibliophiles reconnus à leurs heures perdues. Personne dans le temple des Poissons. Le visage de Saga se plissa en une moue perplexe, et il vit celui d'Aiolos adopter un air troublé. Le douzième chevalier cultivait l'art du secret avec un peu trop d'application pour être tout à fait honnête. À peine l'avaient-ils aperçu lors de réunions officielles, toujours paré de son armure ; plus solitaire et hautain que la Vierge, plus timide que le Taureau, plus insaisissable que le Verseau. La seule chose qui attestait de sa présence au Sanctuaire était l'envoûtant parfum des roses rouges qui bordaient l'escalier menant au palais, délicates et futiles, mais en apparence seulement. Ni Aiolos ni Saga ne se seraient risqués à les toucher.

Le Sagittaire ralentit en abordant les dernières marches.

« Tu as une idée de la raison de notre convocation ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

— Je suppose... qu'il s'agit des trois garnements qui ont échappé à notre vigilance, ce matin ? » tenta Saga.

Aiolos huma doucement, sceptique. Son ami l'était tout autant ; un pressentiment lui disait que l'obscure rencontre du Pope dans la crique était sans doute le sujet de leur venue, mais il ignorait dans quelle mesure il pouvait révéler le peu qu'il avait deviné. Son dilemme prit fin lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de la salle d'audience. Le serviteur du Pope s'approcha d'eux ; d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir toute sa perplexité, le vieil homme leur dit que son maître les attendait dans le salon.

Un coup bref à la porte, et Shion les invita à pénétrer dans son espace personnel. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en entrant fut la tête découverte du Grand Pope. Seulement vêtu d'une longue robe brune, il avait l'allure et l'apparence d'un magicien sans âge, impression renforcée par les longs cheveux blancs qui flottaient librement sur ses épaules voûtées, et par les curieuses taches qui ponctuaient ses arcades sourcilières. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le voyaient ainsi ; en tant que chevaliers d'or, ils avaient coutume de se rendre régulièrement auprès de leur supérieur hiérarchique à chacun de ses appels. Il semblait à Saga qu'au fil des ans, le Pope abandonnait un peu plus de cette réserve cérémonieuse dont il faisait preuve envers les autres membres du Sanctuaire. Peut-être, se disait-il, que leur statut de successeurs potentiels était pour beaucoup dans cette confiance intime que Shion leur témoignait.

Celui-ci se tenait au milieu de la pièce chichement éclairée. Son attention était toute entière focalisée sur un objet dont la présence inhabituelle et insolite provoqua l'étonnement d'Aiolos, et confirma les hypothèses échafaudées par Saga tout au long de la journée. Un minuscule lit à barreau trônait dans le salon à la décoration spartiate. Il était surmonté d'un mobile fait d'étoiles dorées et de croissants de lune, qui tournait au gré des poussées irrégulières produites par des doigts noueux.

« N'élevez pas la voix », avertit le Pope d'un ton étouffé.

Embarrassés, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent vers le berceau. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils penchèrent d'un même mouvement respectueux, et contemplèrent le bébé dans un silence recueilli.

« Elle est tellement minuscule », finit par soupirer Saga.

Son regard bleu sombre était fixé sur le petit être qui dormait d'un sommeil innocent et bienheureux, perdu sous une couverture de coton maladroitement bordée. À la douce lumière qui éclairait la chambre d'enfant improvisée, il détailla le visage joufflu, la peau veloutée comme celle d'un abricot, les lèvres roses et charnues, et surtout l'étrange couleur des courts cheveux, qui tendaient à boucler au-dessus des oreilles délicates. Plus tard, Aiolos dirait qu'ils étaient mauves. Lui aurait plutôt dit lilas. Appelé à trancher la question, le Grand Pope ne piperait mot sur le sujet, et se contenterait de proférer l'une de ces énigmatiques sentences dont il était friand, comme quoi Aiolos et lui ne voyaient pas le monde de la même couleur.

Un frôlement d'épaule le tira de ses pensées vagabondes. Aiolos s'était penché un peu plus, attiré comme un aimant par l'incarnation de la déesse. Son ami paraissait subjugué, presque transfiguré par cette apparition providentielle. Saga avait la curieuse impression que son cosmos lui-même commençait à changer, non pas qu'il gagnât en puissance, mais comme s'il était touché par une sorte de grâce, de tranquille assurance.

Il se sentit envieux. Très stupidement, il avait toujours cru que la déesse se présenterait à eux sous sa forme adulte, armée de pied en cap, telle que Zeus l'avait extirpée de son crâne fendu en deux. Dire que sa surprise était grande était un doux euphémisme. Aiolos, lui, débordait d'un émerveillement ingénu. L'adolescent semblait accepter cette situation inédite avec un naturel désarmant, laissant Saga en proie à des interrogations qui ne faisaient que croître depuis le matin.

L'enfant dormait profondément. Soucieux de ne pas déranger son sommeil, Shion fit passer les deux chevaliers dans son bureau. Il laissa la porte entrebâillée, de manière à entendre le moindre cri du nourrisson. Aiolos ressemblait à une pile électrique, les yeux grands ouverts, une foule de questions brûlantes sur la langue. Saga, quant à lui, se sentait légèrement apathique. Il demeura en retrait, ne sachant que dire, ignorant quelle attitude adopter.

« Quand est-Elle apparu ? demanda son cadet une fois que le Pope se fut installé dans son fauteuil.

— Ce matin-même.

— Comment, par quel miracle... »

Aiolos fut incapable de terminer sa phrase tant il débordait d'interrogations émues. Saga intervint d'une voix hésitante.

« C'était bien la prêtresse du Sanctuaire qui était avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. » Shion le considéra avec une insistance qui le mit mal à l'aise. « Je me disais bien avoir reconnu ton cosmos sur la falaise. »

Saga rougit.

« J'ai suivi les deux chevaliers ainsi que l'apprenti qui vous espionnaient, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Seigneur Shion, ils ne pensaient pas à mal...

— Laissons cela, coupa le Pope en accompagnant ses paroles d'un revers de la main. Je me suis laissé entendre dire qu'Aiolos et toi vous étiez occupés des fautifs en faisant preuve de mesure, et je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Pour répondre à ta question, la prêtresse Solveig est bien celle qui m'a remis l'enfant. Cette mission fait partie de ses attributions, cela faisait de longs mois qu'elle était à la recherche de l'incarnation de la déesse. Bien avant la naissance de celle-ci.

— Est-ce que c'est elle qui va s'occuper du bébé ? s'enquit Aiolos, grimaçant au souvenir de cette femme sévère.

— Non, bien sûr que non, dit Shion avec un petit rire. Je ferai venir une nourrice de Rodorio dès demain matin.

— Pourra-t-on revenir la voir ?

— Aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez. Ou du moins, tant que vos visites ne vous empêcheront pas d'accomplir vos devoirs. Elle sera officiellement présentée à la chevalerie dans trois jours. D'ici là, je vous demanderai de garder secret Son retour parmi nous. »

Les deux adolescents répondirent d'un hochement de tête solennel. Shion prit quelques minutes pour leur exposer le déroulement des cérémonies qui, fait notable, auraient lieu en l'absence de Solveig. Si Aiolos ne regrettait pas le départ de la prêtresse, Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à celle qui ne manquerait pas de la remplacer. Il connaissait les liens particuliers qui l'uniraient forcément au prochain Pope, des liens complexes reposant sur le fragile équilibre de leurs pouvoirs complémentaires. Poursuivant le fil de ses explications, Shion leur apprit que le téménos, le temple sacré d'Athéna, achevait d'être remis en état, et qu'en attendant la fin des travaux, la petite déesse logerait dans ses quartiers privés. Une situation provisoire, mais qui ne manquerait pas de se compliquer quand la nourrice prendrait ses fonctions au Sanctuaire.

Le Pope leur donna enfin congé. Ils s'arrêtèrent une dernière fois près du berceau. Aiolos s'approcha un peu plus ; plein d'audace, il caressa du bout des doigts les mèches soyeuses qui bouclaient sur le front blanc.

Le pas du Sagittaire était léger sur les larges dalles de marbre. Il descendait les marches d'une allure dansante qui témoignait de son humeur du moment. La démarche du chevalier des Gémeaux paraissait plus lente, plus pesante ; de lourdes pensées s'agitaient dans son esprit, troublant sa réflexion. Un goût acide dans la bouche lui disait qu'il venait de rater quelque épreuve cruciale. Il ne comprenait pas l'excitation joyeuse de son ami, cette admiration sans borne avec laquelle il avait contemplé l'enfant. Lui-même n'avait vu qu'un bébé endormi dans son berceau. Il savait que la déesse ne se manifesterait chez son hôtesse que bien des années plus tard, et que la découverte de celle-ci tenait plus des prédictions du Mont Étoilé que de certitudes liées à de savants calculs. Sans doute n'y avait-il aucune raison de s'inquiéter, car il avait toujours su que la foi d'Aiolos était plus grande que la sienne. Pourtant, un doute obscur commençait à le ronger. Quelle révélation avait touché Aiolos que lui n'avait su voir ?

Parvenu sur le palier de son temple, son ami s'étira de tout son long en poussant un soupir content. Le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu de l'horizon, et jetait sur les douze maisons ses longs rayons rougeoyants. Aiolos se tourna vers Saga.

« Que dirais-tu de piquer une tête ? proposa-t-il, le regard brillant dans le crépuscule.

— Quoi, maintenant ? protesta son aîné. Tu es fou !

— Je déborde d'énergie !

— D'abord, énuméra Saga de sa voix la plus raisonnable, il se fait tard, on devrait plutôt songer à dîner. Ensuite, je te signale que nous sommes en octobre, l'eau doit être au maximum à quatorze degrés.

— Je ne te connaissais pas aussi rabat-joie et poule mouillée », rétorqua l'autre d'un ton provocateur.

Saga fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il devait résister à cette pique, mais l'expression d'Aiolos qui le fixait de ses yeux clairs rendait le défi si tentant... Il soupira, rendit les armes. Avec nettement moins d'entrain que son camarade, il prit la direction de la petite plage réservée aux chevaliers. Incluse dans le Péribole, son accès ne nécessitait aucune autorisation spéciale ; les apprentis en usaient le plus souvent comme d'un lieu de détente après leurs longues heures d'entraînement.

Aiolos se débarrassa de ses vêtements sans cesser de courir ; ses pieds semblaient à peine frôler le sable. Ne gardant modestement que son caleçon, il s'élança vers les vagues sombres qui murmuraient sur la grève.

« Le dernier dans l'eau nettoie le péristyle de l'autre ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix rieuse avant d'être englouti par les flots.

Saga n'avait pas osé ôter sa chemise, se contentant simplement de rouler le bas de son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Il réprima stoïquement un gémissement lorsque les vagues vinrent lécher ses orteils, qui se recroquevillèrent aussitôt.

Il demeura immobile au bord de la plage, se moquant bien à présent de passer pour une frêle petite chose douillette. Qu'Aiolos continue de le traiter de noms d'oiseau si ça le chantait, l'eau était beaucoup trop froide ! D'ailleurs, le Sagittaire ne s'attarda pas plus que de raison ; après quelques brasses puissantes, il s'arracha aux flots et regagna la plage. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il récupéra ses vêtements et les enfila sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

« Par tous les dieux, elle est glacée !

— Sans rire.

— Mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. J'avais vraiment besoin de nager.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenter d'une douche, comme tout le monde ?

— Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, répliqua Aiolos avec un grand sourire.

— C'est sûr, acquiesça Saga avant d'assener. Tu es beaucoup plus stupide que le commun des mortels ! »

L'adolescent éclata de rire et lui répondit d'une bourrade amicale.

« On peut rentrer, maintenant ? fit-il d'un ton résigné.

— Mais oui, grand-père, se moqua l'autre gentiment.

— Hé Aiolos, tout à l'heure...

— Oui ?

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'agit d'Athéna ? »

Aiolos se tourna vers lui, mais demeura muet pendant si longtemps que Saga crut qu'il n'avait pas compris ou même entendu sa question.

« Tu penses que ce n'est pas Athéna ? demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix douce qui couvrait à peine le bruit du ressac.

— Je ne suis pas sûr... »

Il recula lorsque le Sagittaire avança vers lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils furent face à face. L'autre garçon était si proche que Saga eut l'impression que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Ses mains, humides et fraîches, glissèrent sur sa peau tiède, enserrèrent ses poignets. Le plus sérieusement du monde, Aiolos se mit à parler à voix basse.

« Tu réfléchis trop, Saga. Et à force de n'écouter que ta tête, tu oublies d'écouter ton cœur.

— Je ne vois pas...

— Ferme les yeux dans ce cas. Oublie un instant de penser, et laisse-toi guider par ta foi. »

Le Gémeau, si terre-à-terre et cérébral, voulut tourner en dérision les propos de son ami, mais aucune parole acerbe ne lui vint à l'esprit.

oOoOo

Il déclina l'invitation d'Aiolos à partager son dîner, et s'attarda au pied de l'escalier sacré tandis que son ami regagnait ses pénates. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le jeune Aiolia, et il espéra que la rencontre de la soirée adoucirait l'humeur de son aîné à son égard, que ce dernier ferait preuve de clémence. Il songea aussi à Milo, le turbulent chevalier du Scorpion ; une nuit blanche passée à se ronger les sangs pour ses amis et lui-même lui semblait être une punition suffisamment cruelle pour ce garçon qui plaçait le sens de l'amitié au-dessus de sa propre survie. Ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant de clore cette journée riche en événements.

Le temple du Bélier imposait ses formes massives au sommet du premier palier. La nuit était tombée, l'obscurité régnait sur le Sanctuaire à l'exception des lueurs tremblotantes qui venaient d'éclore du côté des baraquements réservés aux apprentis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Saga se présenta sur le parvis, s'arrêta à deux pas de l'entrée et laissa échapper des bribes de cosmos à l'intention du premier gardien. Dénuées de la moindre aménité, teintées d'une indéniable contrition, elles s'enroulèrent autour des colonnes en d'imperceptibles filaments de poussière dorée, puis se glissèrent vers les quartiers personnels où devait se trouver le maître des lieux.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de s'engouffrer dans le naos. L'écho de ses pas résonna dans le silence du temple. Une sourde appréhension l'avait saisi : et si Mû refusait de se montrer ? S'il ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance de lui présenter ses excuses ? Il parvint à proximité d'une petite porte dérobée dont il devinait les contours faiblement éclairés. Le jeune Tibétain était bien là, et ne pouvait complètement ignorer la présence de son aîné de l'autre côté.

Saga inspira profondément, s'approcha de la porte close.

« Mû ? Je peux te parler ? »

L'oreille tendue, il guetta le moindre son susceptible de filtrer à travers le panneau de bois.

« Mû... je voulais te dire combien j'étais désolé, pour ce matin. Je n'avais pas à user de la force contre toi... Je m'en veux terriblement. »

Un petit clic le fit sursauter. La porte s'entrouvrit, un œil sombre se fixa sur lui. Mû ne prononça pas un mot, et se contenta de l'observer par l'entrebâillement. Le cœur de Saga se serra. Il réalisa à quel point il voulait effacer l'expression douloureuse qui se lisait sur le visage rond, un peu lunaire du petit Bélier. Le problème, c'était qu'il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Mû était une énigme, un garçon à la sagesse déstabilisante mais qui, parfois, pouvait se montrer d'une obstination si butée qu'aucun argument raisonnable ne paraissait pouvoir l'atteindre. Un mystère que Saga ne parvenait pas à résoudre le reliait à Shion ; confusément, il devinait que cela avait à voir avec leurs origines et ces drôles de points qu'ils arboraient en guise de sourcils. Milo disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son ami faisait partie de quelque secte bizarre et adoratrice d'un dieu barbare friand de sacrifices humains ; fort heureusement, personne ne prêtait attention à ses élucubrations tirées de quelque mauvaise littérature.

Mû disparut soudain derrière le battant de la porte, ouvrit celle-ci en grand pour laisser passer le Gémeau. Avec une profonde inspiration, Saga pénétra dans l'antre du Bélier. Ce dernier reprit la place qui devait être la sienne avant son arrivée, assis en tailleur sur l'un des coussins jetés sur le sol, autour d'une table basse qui portait les reliefs de son repas. Il choisit deux pommes rouges, en tendit une à son hôte, toujours sans piper mot. Saga accepta le présent en inclinant la tête. Il mordit dans le fruit juteux et sucré tout en promenant un regard curieux autour de lui.

Tout était ancien chez le jeune Tibétain. De la vieille commode qui supportait des piles de livres à la couverture rongée par le temps, au coffre poussé contre le mur le plus éloigné, ouvragé et orné de motifs précieux. Des couvertures à la laine usée, repliées dans un coin de la pièce, un fauteuil de bois dont Saga n'aurait pas juré de la solidité, un antique poêle qui devait dater du début du siècle. Des outils soigneusement alignés sur leur étui de toile ; depuis plusieurs mois, le Pope enseignait à son disciple les techniques ancestrales de réparation des armures, un art qui, de tout temps, avait été l'apanage des premiers gardiens du Sanctuaire.

Ils grignotèrent leur dessert dans un silence que Saga n'osait briser. L'instant était si fragile, il pressentait que la moindre parole mal interprétée lui vaudrait l'inimitié du Bélier pour le restant de ses jours. Le garçon s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche. Son dîner était achevé, mais il ne se leva pas pour autant. Il parut s'abîmer dans une intense réflexion. Parvenu à une décision, il se mit debout, fit le tour de la petite table et se planta devant le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Saga se raidit lorsque les bras de son cadet s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Le visage enfoui dans la masse sombre de sa chevelure bleutée, Mû lui adressa enfin la parole.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Saga. Pour ce que je t'ai dit sur la falaise.

— Voyons Mû, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

— J'étais en colère contre toi, alors même que je savais que tu avais raison. Je voulais te faire du mal. »

La franchise du Bélier, dépouillée de toute diplomatie, aurait pu le blesser plus encore. Cependant, l'honnêteté de Mû était l'un des traits que Saga appréciait le plus chez lui, et ce soir-là, une onde de tendresse le parcourut. Il posa une main sur l'épaule frêle, desserra l'étreinte du garçon avec gentillesse. Il désirait lui parler sans détour, droit dans les yeux. Comme à un pair.

« Je suis tellement désolé... murmura le Tibétain, les yeux baissés, la voix tremblante.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, Mû. Au contraire, tu fais bien de me rappeler que je ne suis pas au-dessus des autres chevaliers.

— Oh, mais tu l'es ! Le plus sage et le plus noble de tout le zodiaque. J'ai menti pour te blesser ce matin, je ne doute pas que tu seras le prochain Pope.

— Allons, tu oublies un peu vite Aiolos, c'est un sacré concurrent, dit-il en riant, soulagé que la tension fût retombée.

— Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville », répliqua Mû avec le plus grand sérieux.

Amusé, Saga ébouriffa la tête couronnée de cheveux mauves, sagement coupés au niveau des épaules. Le garçon émit un couinement de protestation avant de lui adresser un sourire timide. L'admiration inconditionnelle de Mû à son égard lui avait mis du baume au cœur. L'autre s'inquiétait malgré tout des conséquences de son escapade. Saga s'empressa de le rassurer ; le Pope leur avait laissé toute latitude, à Aiolos et lui, pour gérer l'affaire et octroyer des sanctions adaptées. Il parlerait une nouvelle fois au Sagittaire pour tenter d'arrondir les angles. Quant à Milo et Mû, ils étaient attendus au Colisée dès le lendemain matin pour une séance d'entraînement des plus musclées, sans compter un travail surprise prévu l'après-midi au palais. Le Bélier ne put réprimer une grimace, mais accepta cependant la punition de bonne grâce.

L'adolescent regagna le temple des Gémeaux. Il était tard à présent. L'unique pomme avalée en guise de repas était loin d'avoir calé son estomac. Avec un soupir, il entra dans la troisième maison, bifurqua sur la droite au moment de pénétrer dans le naos. Louvoyant entre les colonnes, il se dirigea vers ses appartements personnels, et ne fut pas étonné d'y sentir une présence.

Affairé devant le fourneau qui crachotait ses flammes bleues, Kanon ne se retourna pas lorsque son frère entra dans la cuisine. Penché au-dessus d'une casserole d'où s'échappait une odeur peu appétissante, il en tâtait le contenu du bout d'une longue cuillère en bois.

« Installe-toi, ton dîner est bientôt réchauffé, dit Kanon, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

— Merci », soupira Saga.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Armé de sa casserole, Kanon vint près de lui et laissa tomber dans une assiette une sorte de pâtée marron.

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Saga en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise, peu pressé de servir de cobaye aux expérimentations culinaires de son jumeau.

— C'est du chou-fleur.

— Ah non, ça ne ressemble pas à du chou-fleur. Ça n'en a ni l'aspect... et encore moins l'odeur.

— Tu n'as qu'à gratter le dessus, c'est juste un peu brûlé. »

Saga considéra son dîner avec un froncement de dégoût.

« La prochaine fois, monsieur je-fais-la-fine-bouche n'aura qu'à rentrer plus tôt pour se mijoter de bons petits plats, au lieu de me laisser faire tout le boulot ! s'irrita Kanon.

— Pardon...

— Ouais, ça c'est trop facile », râla-t-il.

Kanon déposa la casserole vide dans l'évier, puis vint prendre place en face de son frère. À contrecœur, ce dernier plongea sa fourchette dans la mixture, se débrouilla pour avaler une première bouchée sans grimacer ostensiblement.

« Alors ? s'enquit l'autre, les coudes posés sur la table et le menton au creux des mains.

— C'est fade. Et carbonisé.

— Mais non, c'est pas ça que je te demande ! Je veux savoir où tu étais passé. Pourquoi le vieux Pope vous a-t-il fait crapahuter jusqu'au palais, le Sagittaire et toi ?

— Pour rien, mentit Saga. Certains gamins ont traversé le Péribole en douce, il a fallu prendre des mesures pour les dissuader de recommencer.

— Hmm... Ces mioches sont de vraies plaies.

— Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

— Saint Saga et sa légendaire patience, ironisa Kanon.

— C'est qu'il m'en faut une bonne dose pour te supporter, rétorqua son frère sur le même ton.

— Touché. Bon, sur ce, je vais me coucher. »

L'aîné suivit du regard la silhouette dégingandée de Kanon, qui disparut dans les tréfonds du temple. Une brève décharge de cosmos lui signala que l'adolescent venait d'ouvrir une brèche dimensionnelle avant de disparaître totalement. Niché sous les fondations de la maison des Gémeaux, se trouvait un labyrinthe. Le seul moyen d'y accéder était de passer d'une dimension à une autre, privilège accordé uniquement au troisième gardien et son étoile cachée. Saga se força à terminer son assiette, à repousser l'indicible culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours lorsque Kanon s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du temple. Personne, dans le Domaine sacré, ne connaissait l'existence de son frère jumeau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Les écharpes de brume se délitaient peu à peu au-dessus du Sanctuaire. L'aube se levait à peine, et colorait le marbre des temples de nuances roses et dorées. L'air avait beau être frais en ce début d'automne, Aiolia transpirait à grosses gouttes sur la terre battue de l'arène. Ralentissant le rythme, il osa lever un regard en direction de ses amis, qui eux non plus n'en menaient pas large. Aussitôt, un pied dur et inflexible heurta son dos et le plaqua au sol. La voix de son frère aîné domina le brouhaha ambiant.

« Si tu as le temps de lever le nez, c'est que je me suis montré trop doux dans ta punition. Tu ajouteras cent pompes à ton échauffement.

— Quoi ? » protesta Aiolia en tentant de se relever, mais cette fois la sandale s'enfonça au creux de ses reins.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et appuya sur la paume de ses mains pour décoller sa carcasse de terre. Aiolos n'avait toujours pas bougé son pied, bien au contraire. Investi de ce poids supplémentaire et quelque peu vicieux, son cadet reprit l'exercice dont il n'était pas sûr de voir la fin. Il serra les dents ; la sueur perlait sur ses tempes et au bout de ses boucles châtain. Les muscles de ses bras menaçaient de se tétaniser sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas céder à la pression exercée par son sévère professeur. Il avait envie de hurler sa rage, mais songea que cet accès d'humeur ne lui apporterait que plus d'ennuis, et certainement pas la compassion ni la pitié d'Aiolos.

De leur côté, Milo et Mû mordaient la poussière à tour de rôle. Privés de leurs pouvoirs et des techniques de leurs signes, ils devaient faire face à un Saga depuis longtemps habitué à combattre à mains nues, comme tous ceux de la génération précédente. Le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux faisait partie de ceux à qui l'on avait inculqué l'art du corps-à-corps, l'utilisation de la force brute combinée à l'intelligence du combat. Les toutes dernières recrues, auxquelles appartenaient le Bélier et le Scorpion, comptaient un peu trop sur leur cosmos et oubliaient parfois qu'en certaines circonstances, le septième sens ne suffisait pas à décider de l'issue d'un affrontement. Tour à tour ils s'élançaient dans l'espoir de prendre le dessus sur leur aîné, et chacune de leurs tentatives se soldait par un échec retentissant qui leur attirait les moqueries ouvertes d'un Angelo goguenard et le discret mépris d'un Camus indifférent. Aldébaran et Shura interrompaient leur rixe pour lancer des coups d'œil désolés chaque fois que l'un d'eux était brutalement repoussé. De fait, tous les résidents des temples sacrés étaient présents ce matin-là. Tous, sauf Shaka et Aphrodite, les éternels absents, qui donnaient le sentiment de fuir le contact de leurs pairs.

Milo semblait se débrouiller un tout petit peu mieux que Mû ; ce dernier fonçait tête baissée sur son adversaire, pariant peut-être sur le fait qu'à force de cogner toujours au même endroit, une brèche finirait par apparaître. Le Scorpion se montrait plus fin dans sa tactique. Enchaînant les pas chassés et les jeux de jambe, il essayait de prendre Saga par surprise, frappant là où il pensait que l'autre ne l'attendait pas. Bien évidemment, le Gémeau n'était pas dupe et déjouait avec aisance les coups fumeux du petit Grec. Cela faisait du bien de revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. À l'instar de Saga, suivi de près par Aiolos, les autres chevaliers d'or avaient très vite adopté ce type d'entraînement, et réservaient l'utilisation de leurs techniques particulières à des combats dont les enjeux étaient plus sérieux.

Après un échange de coups des plus intenses, Milo se laissa tomber à terre tout près de Mû qui ne s'était pas encore relevé. Le souffle court, le garçon se renversa sur le dos et contempla les nuages nacrés, qui se bordaient de filigranes dorés à mesure que le soleil s'élevait au-dessus de l'horizon. Assis en tailleur, le dos arrondi par la fatigue, le jeune Tibétain gardait le silence. Milo poussa un grognement exaspéré lorsque la grande silhouette de Saga se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, annonça le chevalier, les poings sur les hanches. Vous vous croyez à la plage, tous les deux ?

— On aurait du mal à s'y croire avec la dérouillée qu'on se prend ! pesta Milo.

— Oh, un instant j'avais cru que vous preniez le Sanctuaire pour une colonie de vacances, rétorqua Saga d'un ton acide. Allez, debout ! »

Sa main gauche se noua sur le devant de la chemise de Milo, tandis que l'autre agrippait le col du Bélier. Il remit les deux garçons sur leurs pieds, poussa un soupir intérieur comme tous les deux titubaient, les jambes flageolantes. Se tournant vers les deux frères, Saga constata qu'Aiolia venait de faire un sort à sa série de pompes. Loin de le laisser souffler, Aiolos l'envoya faire quelques montées de marches sur les escaliers sacrés. Shura du Capricorne, qui n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite la veille par son aîné, profita du départ du plus jeune pour accaparer l'attention du plus âgé. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Saga. Le taciturne Espagnol vouait une admiration presque religieuse au Sagittaire, semblable à celle que le jeune Mû éprouvait à son égard. Mais à la différence de ce dernier qui plaçait son idole sur un piédestal, Shura utilisait la moindre occasion pour se mesurer à Aiolos, caressant l'espoir de l'égaler et, peut-être un jour, de le surpasser. Comme les deux chevaliers se positionnaient l'un face à l'autre dans un coin de l'arène, le jeune Angelo délaissa son travail de sape du moral de Mû et Milo pour aller encourager le Capricorne ; une ironie du destin avait décidé que ces deux-là, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, seraient liés par quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'amitié.

Abandonné par son adversaire de la matinée, Aldébaran s'approcha de Saga.

« On dirait qu'ils ont leur compte », dit-il d'une voix prudente. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon de se mêler des sanctions des autres ; une bonne intention pouvait très vite se retourner contre vous. Cependant, il reprit vaillamment. « Une petite pause leur ferait du bien ?

— Hum, fit Saga en se tapotant le menton du bout de l'index. Comme je ne suis pas un monstre, je vous accorde cinq minutes pour retrouver votre souffle. »

Le visage de Mû, dont le teint avait viré à un gris inquiétant, sembla retrouver sa pâleur d'origine. Plus démonstratif, Milo poussa un gémissement soulagé. Leur joie fut de courte durée, car le Gémeau crut bon d'ajouter :

« Vous ferez ensuite vingt tours d'arène, histoire de mettre un peu d'huile dans les articulations de vos genoux.

— Saga ! protestèrent les deux garçons.

— Ma parole, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à des vieux grabataires ! s'exclama Saga en levant les yeux au ciel. Dites-vous que vous pourrez faire travailler votre tête au lieu de vos muscles cet après-midi.

— Quoi, comment ça cet après-midi ? s'enquit aussitôt Milo, qui flairait le mauvais coup.

— Le Grand Pope a jugé bon d'ajouter une sanction de son crû, expliqua Saga non sans un certain plaisir. Après le repas, vous serez tous les trois attendus dans la salle des archives du palais pour une petite séance de classement. »

S'ensuivit une série de protestations, très colorées pour Milo qui détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un travail intellectuel, plus molles pour Mû qui n'avait jamais eu un sens de l'organisation et du rangement très poussé.

Aldébaran considéra la scène d'un œil compatissant, tout en songeant cependant qu'ils auraient dû accepter la sanction avec plus d'humilité. Bien qu'il ne fût pas au Sanctuaire depuis longtemps, il comprenait l'utilité des règles et l'importance de ne pas y déroger, surtout lorsqu'on était soi-même chevalier d'or, le grade le plus puissant de l'ordre. Il se tourna vers Saga. Il lui sembla que ce dernier arborait un air pensif, presque inquiet ; et crut avoir rêvé lorsque le Gémeau pencha la tête et lui adressa un sourire des plus paisibles.

oOoOo

Milo gravit les marches menant au treizième temple avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort en route pour l'échafaud. Aiolia et Mû, qui l'avaient devancé, patientaient sous l'ombre fraîche du péristyle. La vision de leurs mines sombres ne lui procura aucune consolation. Le sort qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager lui semblait plus terrible à mesure qu'il arrivait en vue du palais.

« C'est entièrement ta faute si on se trouve dans cette galère, gronda Milo en s'adressant au Tibétain.

— Tu es aussi fautif que moi, rétorqua ce dernier. Tu n'as pas eu besoin que je te force la main quand tu as accepté de venir avec nous hier matin.

— Attends, maintenant c'est moi le coupable ? s'exclama-t-il, sidéré par tant de mauvaise foi.

— Tu es assez grand pour prendre tes décisions tout seul, dit Mû en haussant les épaules. Assume tes responsabilités, pour une fois. »

Avec un hurlement de rage, le Scorpion bondit sur son camarade, toutes griffes dehors. Aiolia poussa un soupir désabusé, peu ravi de voir ses amis se battre comme des chiffonniers. Pressentant que cet esclandre n'allait pas jouer en leur faveur, il quitta l'appui confortable de la colonne contre laquelle il s'était adossé. Comme il était sur le point de s'interposer, une voix puissante gronda depuis l'entrée du palais.

« Il suffit, chevaliers ! »

Quelque chose, dans le ton de la voix, les pétrifia. Aiolia fut le seul à oser lever les yeux vers le masque inexpressif du Grand Pope, mais il les baissa aussitôt lorsque le maître du Sanctuaire fit un pas vers eux. Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, envahi par une même appréhension. Seul Mû adopta une attitude de défi, tournant ostensiblement la tête pour fixer l'arène en contrebas.

« Après votre conduite immature de la veille, il faut encore que vous aggraviez votre cas en vous bagarrant sur mon palier ! tonna Shion. Votre attitude est indigne de votre rang. Que dis-je, même les chiens errants de Rodorio montrent plus d'honneur et de respect que vous.

— Pardonnez-nous, Grand Pope... commença Aiolia, mais le vieil homme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— J'étais parti sur une semaine, mais je crois finalement qu'un mois passé à trier les archives ne sera pas de trop pour mettre un peu de plomb dans vos cervelles de moineau. Suivez-moi. »

Le visage décomposé, les trois garçons regardèrent un instant le Pope qui s'éloignait derrière la rangée de colonnes. Ce fut en traînant leurs sandales sur les dalles de marbre qu'ils partirent à sa suite. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment principal du treizième temple, parvinrent devant une annexe aux dimensions plus modestes. Les portes de bois laissèrent échapper un grincement sinistre lorsque Shion les fit tourner sur leurs gonds. Un froid vif les saisit tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le couloir. Une deuxième porte, cette fois silencieuse, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la première des sept salles d'archives. L'odeur douceâtre du vieux papier les saisit à la gorge.

« On ne va jamais tenir un mois ici ! souffla Milo tout près d'Aiolia. Ça pue le moisi, il fait sombre et on se gèle... un vrai caveau !

— Chut », lui intima son ami, qui ne voulait surtout pas que la punition se prolongeât pour une parole de trop.

Le Grand Pope s'avança parmi les rayonnages avant de disparaître complètement de leur vue. Ils l'entendirent appeler l'archiviste. Celui-ci répondit bientôt d'un ton obséquieux qui les fit grincer des dents.

« Vraiment seigneur Shion, je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, disait-il, et sa voix devenait plus distincte à mesure que le Pope et lui-même approchaient d'eux.

— Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Nestor, répliquait son maître. Ces trois-là méritent une sanction à la hauteur de leur faute.

— Mais les archives... vous n'y pensez pas. Ils vont tout mettre sans dessus-dessous ! »

Nestor, ancien chevalier de bronze du Burin, reconverti en responsable de la bibliothèque et des archives du Domaine sacré, jugea inutile de dissimuler l'animosité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ses futurs assistants. Ses yeux ombragés par des sourcils touffus allèrent de l'un à l'autre, jaugeant l'incompétence et les défauts de chacun. Le Pope profita de cette inspection pour les laisser entre les mains de leur nouveau bourreau attitré, non sans leur avoir souhaité un « bon travail » dans lequel Aiolia crut déceler une agaçante note de sarcasme.

L'archiviste les conduisit dans l'avant-dernière salle. Plongée dans une froide obscurité, il leur fallut attendre que l'ancien chevalier ouvre une minuscule fenêtre pour découvrir ce qui allait devenir leur chambre des tortures pour les quatre semaines à venir. Nestor parlait tantôt du désordre que les trois garçons n'allaient pas manquer de semer sur leur passage, mais c'était sans compter celui qui régnait déjà dans la pièce. Les étagères alignées contre les murs croulaient littéralement sous le poids des livres, et semblaient vomir un nombre incalculable de feuillets et de rouleaux. Des ouvrages aux couvertures rongées par les vers et autres insectes bibliophages jonchaient le sol, des manuscrits en équilibre précaire sur des tables branlantes s'ornaient d'une respectable couche de poussière.

« Voici la salle dont vous allez vous occuper pour les jours à venir, annonça Nestor. Les documents que vous avez sous les yeux ne sont pas les plus anciens que nous possédions...

— Vraiment ? On croirait pourtant le contraire, ricana Milo, s'attirant aussitôt une taloche derrière le crâne. Hé, vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je vous signale que je suis chevalier d'or et vous n'êtes...

— Ici, vous êtes dans mon domaine et je suis votre seul maître, coupa l'archiviste en approchant son visage menaçant de la petite figure boudeuse du Scorpion. Je me moque de savoir si vous êtes chevalier de bronze, d'argent ou d'or. Entre ces murs, vous me devez l'obéissance la plus absolue. C'est compris ? »

Milo bougonna son assentiment, tandis qu'Aiolia s'empressait d'acquiescer. Mû, quant à lui, conserva un silence buté.

« Tous les ouvrages qui se trouvent ici couvrent la première moitié du dix-huitième siècle, reprit Nestor. Votre travail consistera à remettre en ordre tous ces documents, en commençant par séparer tous ceux qui concernent le fonctionnement quotidien du Sanctuaire des écrits relatifs aux batailles et aux diverses missions effectuées par les serviteurs de la déesse. Vous mettrez de côté les manuscrits ayant besoin d'être traités et restaurés, puis vous classerez le reste par ordre chronologique, ensuite par ordre alphabétique de nom d'auteur s'il y en a un. »

L'homme leur adressa un dernier regard mauvais avant de tourner les talons et de les laisser seuls face à l'immense tâche qui venait de leur être assignée. Milo choisit de laisser libre cours à sa frustration en balançant un coup de pied dans la pile de livres la plus proche. Celle-ci s'effondra avec un bruit sec, et un nuage de poussière envahit l'étroite pièce, leur arrachant des quintes de toux incontrôlables. Les yeux brillants de larmes, Mû se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. La tête levée vers le ciel bleu, il aspira de grandes goulées d'air frais, suivi de près par ses deux camarades.

« Félicitations, idiot ! cria le Bélier en toussotant. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein !

— M'empêcher... de quoi ? articula Milo en se frottant les yeux.

— De compliquer une situation qui l'est déjà bien assez, expliqua Aiolia. Tu cherchais quoi, à nous faire mourir d'asphyxie ?

— Oh, ça va. J'ai pas demandé à me retrouver ici.

— Mais nous non plus.

— En tout cas, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, fit Mû d'un ton morne.

— Devoir mettre les mains dans cette pagaille sans nom me déprime d'avance », maugréa Milo.

Un silence désespéré s'ensuivit, durant lequel Aiolia s'absorba dans la contemplation envieuse du paysage découpé par l'encadrement de la fenêtre. L'éclat du soleil lui semblait plus vif, ses rayons moqueurs caressaient le petit temple abandonné qui faisait face au palais, à plusieurs mètres de là. Aiolia plissa les paupières, son attention soudain piquée par un détail surprenant. Le téménos faisait partie des rares bâtisses entourant le palais à ne jamais avoir été entretenues, du plus loin qu'il se souvînt. Personne ne se souciait plus vraiment de ce petit temple à la silhouette gracile et délicate, environné des ruines résultant de la précédente guerre sainte. Du moins était-ce ce que l'on racontait... Aiolia savait qu'il s'agissait de la demeure de la déesse lorsqu'elle retournait sur terre, mais au fil du temps, ces histoires-là avaient pris le goût des légendes et des contes de grand-mère. Il observa un long moment le ballet discret des serviteurs qui entraient et sortaient du téménos à intervalles réguliers.

« Aiolia ! appela Milo. Tu comptes rester là à bayer aux corneilles ou tu viens nous aider ?

— J'arrive... » soupira le jeune Grec en quittant son poste d'observation. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du temple. « Dites, vous croyez au retour de la déesse Athéna parmi nous ?

— Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? fit le Bélier, dont le front se barra d'un pli perplexe.

— Parce que je crois que le téménos s'apprête à accueillir sa nouvelle résidente », souffla Aiolia, en proie à une profonde incrédulité.

Derrière eux se fit entendre le gloussement reconnaissable d'un Scorpion ayant trouvé matière à une nouvelle farce.

« Ho ho, vous n'allez jamais croire ce que je viens de trouver ! dit-il en brandissant un in-octavo relié de cuir brun. Ceci, messieurs, n'est rien de moins qu'un recueil de poèmes écrit de la main du chevalier du Capricorne de l'époque ! Shura n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! »

oOoOo

Aldébaran, jeune chevalier du Taureau, s'était investi d'une mission qui n'avait rien à envier aux tâches les plus ardues confiées par le Grand Pope à ses combattants les plus aguerris. Pour ce faire, il s'était octroyé la présence sage et quelque peu sceptique de son aîné qui, les bras croisés et arborant une mine sceptique, persistait à croire qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à faire sortir Shaka de la Vierge de son temple pour profiter des plaisirs d'une promenade dans les ruelles populaires de Rodorio.

« Ce n'est pas sain pour lui de toujours rester enfermé dans la maison de la Vierge sans mettre le nez dehors ! protestait Aldébaran. Descendre jusqu'au village et profiter de la gentillesse de ses habitants ne pourra que lui faire du bien.

— Je ne sais pas, disait Saga avec un petit sourire indulgent. Shaka ne me paraît pas être du genre à apprécier les bains de foule.

— C'est justement ce à quoi je voudrais remédier.

— Je pense au contraire que tu devrais respecter son aspiration à la solitude.

— Mais enfin... »

Le Brésilien fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu. Il ne comprenait pas l'isolement volontaire de la Vierge, et préférait y voir un excès de timidité plutôt que le rejet de tout contact humain. Il voulait croire à cette fraternité au sein de la chevalerie dont lui avait parlé son maître. Il aspirait à la puissance des liens qui devaient l'unir à ses frères d'armes, mais certains d'entre eux semblaient réfractaires à cette amitié qu'il cherchait à leur offrir. Shaka était l'un de ceux-là, et il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour convaincre l'inaccessible incarnation du Bouddha d'accepter son amitié. Saga lâcha un profond soupir et pénétra dans le sixième temple, Aldébaran sur ses talons.

« Faisons passer cette promenade pour un ordre du Grand Pope, d'accord ? » fit-il tandis qu'ils étaient engloutis par la pénombre du naos.

Contre toute attente, le chevalier de la Vierge se laissa abuser par leur petite ruse. Délaissant les plis compliqués de son kesa _(robe des moines bouddhistes)_, il sortit de sa maison vêtu d'une simple veste couleur safran et d'un pantalon blanc. Sa mise sobre et élégante provoqua un haussement de sourcil amusé chez Saga, et arracha un large sourire approbateur à l'imposant Taureau. Fier du premier succès de sa mission, il ouvrit la marche d'un pas enthousiaste et entraîna ses compagnons vers Rodorio.

Ils franchirent les hautes falaises blanches qui séparaient le Sanctuaire proprement dit des villages alentours, qui bénéficiaient de la protection du Domaine sacré depuis des temps immémoriaux. Le pas de Saga se fit plus léger à mesure qu'ils arrivaient en vue des premières maisons. Rodorio tenait une place toute particulière dans le cœur et la mémoire du chevalier des Gémeaux. C'était là, parmi ces ruelles bruissant de vie, derrière l'un de ces murs baignés par le soleil de l'Attique, que Kanon et lui avaient vu le jour. Leur mère était morte en couches, au moment même où son cadet avait poussé son premier cri. Ils n'avaient jamais su son nom, ignoraient à quoi elle avait ressemblé, quelle avait pu être sa vie avant que son frère et lui ne la lui volent. On les avait confiés à une nourrice, Silvia, une femme humble et douce qui les avait considérés comme ses propres fils. Tout avait changé l'année de leurs trois ans, lorsqu'un chevalier s'était présenté sur le seuil de leur modeste logis, et les avait arrachés aux bras aimants de leur nourrice pour les amener au Sanctuaire. Car Silvia était la compagne d'Evandre du Loup, et lorsque ce dernier avait daigné s'intéresser aux enfants dont elle avait la garde, il avait vu dans ces deux visages aux traits si identiques le moyen d'asseoir sa position au sein de la chevalerie en devenant le maître de ceux qui, un jour, pourraient prétendre à l'armure des Gémeaux. Saga obligea ses pensées à prendre un autre chemin, refusa de s'attarder sur le souvenir de cet homme, mort désormais, et qui avait cru que les destins de son frère et de lui n'étaient que de simples jouets entre ses mains cruelles. Des années plus tard, Kanon et lui avaient voulu revoir Silvia. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus tout près de la maison qui avait vu leurs premiers pas, ils avaient aperçu leur ancienne nourrice en compagnie de tout jeunes enfants avec lesquels elle s'amusait. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à savoir si ces deux bambins étaient les siens et ceux d'Evandre, ils s'étaient juste détournés, le visage fermé, en se jurant tout bas de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette rue. Saga, pour sa part, n'avait jamais manqué à sa parole.

Aldébaran leur taillait un chemin parmi la foule grâce à son imposante carrure. Nul besoin de jouer des coudes, les gens s'écartaient naturellement devant ce jeune géant au sourire sincère et au regard débonnaire. Shaka suivait juste derrière, dissimulé dans l'ombre de son pair, et Saga fermait la marche. Les badauds se retournaient sur leur petite procession, les considéraient avec curiosité, révérence ou crainte selon les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard du Sanctuaire. Car si la plupart des habitants de Rodorio était acquise à la cause du Domaine sacré, il se trouvait toujours quelques esprits chagrins pour questionner l'autorité exercée sur le village par le Pope et ses représentants.

Un sourire amusé jouait sur les lèvres de Saga comme il observait les silhouettes de ses deux compagnons de promenade. La Vierge et le Taureau étaient l'illustration parfaite du vieux proverbe qui disait que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. On attendait toujours de la part d'Aldébaran que sa personnalité fût en accord avec la force brute qui se dégageait de son physique. Mais le garçon que l'on avait cru un peu simple à cause de ses origines obscures – là-bas, très loin, dans ce Brésil qui était une terre de peuplades primitives et sauvages – s'était révélé d'une extraordinaire douceur, d'une touchante réserve et d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Et à le voir évoluer au milieu des villageois, saluant les uns, discutant avec les autres dans un grec parfois malhabile, Saga se rendait compte à quel point le Taureau était ancré dans cette humanité qu'ils étaient censés protéger.

Au contraire de leur pair, Shaka semblait totalement détaché de tout ce qui l'entourait. Imperméable aux contingences humaines, les émotions, les doutes ne paraissaient jamais atteindre celui que l'on qualifiait de plus proche de Dieu. Saga l'avait une fois vu à l'œuvre, paré de l'armure de la Vierge, les paupières baissées sur un regard dont on disait qu'il faisait trembler les montagnes. Le combat dont il avait été témoin l'avait glacé. Jamais il n'avait vu visage plus angélique se faire le masque d'une cruauté si implacable. Cruauté qui avait pris les accents d'une voix sereine et mélodieuse, et qui n'en avait été que plus révoltante.

Aldébaran s'arrêta devant l'échoppe d'un camelot, un vieux marin sans aucun doute, à voir la peau de son visage burinée par le soleil et les sillons de ses rides creusés par le sel marin. Ils échangèrent quelques mots de portugais, et l'homme tendit au chevalier un petit paquet de lettres. Le garçon le remercia chaudement, s'éloigna de quelques pas et commença à dénouer la ficelle qui retenait son courrier.

« Des nouvelles des gens de mon village natal, expliqua Aldébaran, dont les joues se colorèrent de plaisir, avant d'ajouter : et de mon maître.

— Tu veux parler du chevalier Pyrrhos ? » s'enquit Saga en haussant les sourcils.

Le jeune Taureau acquiesça.

« Il voyage de par le monde, mais il a gardé une boîte postale au Brésil grâce à laquelle il peut recevoir son courrier. João, l'homme qui vend des bibelots, joue les intermédiaires pour nous.

— Tu as bien de la chance, sourit Saga. Je me souviens de Pyrrhos du Taureau, un homme de grande valeur et un maître juste.

— Le meilleur des maîtres, approuva-t-il d'un hochement de tête vigoureux. Ah, il doit être en Inde en ce moment… Shaka, j'imagine que c'est un endroit très beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le chevalier de la Vierge, qui jusque-là s'était contenté de les suivre dans un silence irradiant d'indifférence, se tourna lentement vers eux.

« L'Inde, dit-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe, est un pays fait de misère et de souffrance, où chaque pas que font les hommes, chaque parole qu'ils prononcent, chaque seconde qui passe sur leur vie les plonge dans la douleur la plus profonde. Je n'ai jamais vu la moindre beauté dans un spectacle aussi risible et pitoyable. »

Aldébaran, qui pensait tenir là un sujet commun sur lequel la Vierge et lui auraient pu se retrouver, en fut pour ses frais. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de répondre. Saga se sentit désolé pour lui, et posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

« Ne te formalise pas pour si peu, dit-il. D'après ce que le Grand Pope m'a appris, Shaka a passé toute son enfance derrière les murs d'un temple. C'est sans doute tout ce qu'il connaît de son pays natal.

— Moi qui croyais lui faire plaisir… » soupira le Brésilien.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, Saga résistant en vain à l'appel des pâtisseries préférées de son frère. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il en acheta plusieurs et en offrit à ses camarades – Aldébaran accepta avec gourmandise, Shaka refusa poliment. Il songeait au plaisir qu'éprouverait Kanon le soir même en mordant avec délice dans les kourabia, lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpela.

« La bonne aventure, mes jeunes seigneurs ? »

Saga ralentit le pas, tourna la tête vers une femme accroupie dans l'ombre d'un auvent. Ses traits étaient dissimulés sous un épais châle rouge, d'où s'échappaient cependant de longs cheveux noirs et brillants. Elle tendit un bras vers le Gémeau.

« Veux-tu que je te prédise l'avenir, beau chevalier ?

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas en ces boniments, s'excusa Saga en haussant les épaules.

— Pour six drachmes, je te conte le récit de toutes tes victoires à venir, insista la devineresse.

— Je préfère laisser la surprise au destin.

— Je dissiperai les doutes qui t'assaillent », fit-elle en baissant le ton.

Saga se sentit fléchir. Il lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Aldébaran et de Shaka, constata que le Taureau tentait d'amadouer la Vierge en le forçant à avaler un gâteau. Il dirigea son attention sur la diseuse de bonne aventure.

« D'accord », soupira-t-il en avançant l'argent.

Des doigts agiles s'emparèrent prestement des pièces. Ils les firent disparaître dans les plis du châle, qui glissa sur un front lisse et dévoila un regard étonnamment clair.

« Mon nom est Mantô, annonça-t-elle avec une solennité qu'il trouva grotesque. Laisse-moi voir les lignes de ta main, beau chevalier. »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Avec application, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, suivit du bout du doigt la ligne de vie, la ligne de cœur, celle de destin, celle de chance. Son sourire se fit plus mince à mesure qu'elle retraçait la destinée qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, finit par disparaître tout à fait. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux, ce fut pour poser sur lui un regard empli d'horreur.

« Malheur, malheur à toi, sinistre chevalier ! proféra-t-elle d'une voix tendue. Tu portes sur tes épaules la malédiction de l'étoile double, ton chemin ne sera que sang et cendres !

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, pauvre folle... protesta Saga en voulant retirer sa main, mais elle agrippa son poignet, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

— Je vois la folie, je vois la destruction, continua-t-elle, ses yeux pâles et exorbités fixés sur lui. Je vois la démesure dans ton cœur et l'insolence dans le sien, oui, celui-là même dont l'existence est occultée par ton étoile. Il déclenchera ta perte tout comme tu provoqueras la sienne ! »

Il parvint enfin à dégager son bras, recula de plusieurs pas en titubant, le souffle erratique, le sang pulsant dans ses tempes à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. La tête lui tournait, il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme, qui visiblement n'avait pas toute sa raison, avait pu deviner l'existence de Kanon en l'ayant à peine effleuré… c'était impossible ! Et que dire de ses paroles funestes, insensées !

La femme rabattit le châle sur sa chevelure de jais, et de l'obscurité qui masquait à nouveau son visage s'élevèrent ses dernières paroles.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, va donc consulter mon père, dit-elle d'une voix aux accents funèbres. Descends dans les enfers, si tu l'oses, et sur les rivages du Styx, va trouver Tirésias. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

Une petite main brune s'était refermée sur son poignet et refusait de le lâcher avec toute la force et l'énergie désespérées dont son propriétaire était capable. Lui serrait les dents tandis que leur maître le tirait en arrière, l'éloignant inexorablement de son frère.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! criait Saga. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous séparer !

— Tais-toi, répliquait-il d'une voix sourde. Tu vois pas que ça sert à rien ? »

Mais Saga ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard de ciel d'orage s'était levé vers le chevalier du Loup, et toujours il agrippait le bras de Kanon dans l'espoir de le garder avec lui.

« Maître Evandre ! Ne faites pas ça ! Laissez-moi mon frère ! »

Kanon sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son ventre, alors qu'au même moment des larmes naissaient au bord des yeux de son jumeau. Saga planta ses talons dans le sol de marbre, tenta vainement de freiner la progression du chevalier, qui s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans le troisième temple. Kanon avait l'impression d'être déchiré, écartelé entre l'inflexible marche de leur maître et l'immense douleur que lui renvoyait son frère, et qui menaçait de les submerger tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas crier, s'obligeait à ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes qui, à présent, coulaient librement sur les joues de son aîné. Saga avait toujours été le plus sensible, et c'était pour cela que lui, Kanon, se devait d'être le plus fort.

Leur maître parvint enfin à destination, un sombre renfoncement entouré de colonnes en ruines. Ni lui, ni Saga ne s'étaient aventurés jusque là malgré de nombreuses et fréquentes explorations durant les premiers mois de leur apprentissage. Certains endroits de la maison des Gémeaux étaient inaccessibles à bien des égards, entre des couloirs qui ne menaient nulle part et des chemins semés d'illusions. Evandre relâcha son disciple, et Saga en profita aussitôt pour entourer son jumeau d'une étreinte farouchement protectrice. Kanon demeurait immobile, le regard fixé sur la haute silhouette du chevalier de bronze. Celui-ci toisa les deux frères avec un mépris glacial.

«Peut-être me suis-je trompé, après tout, songea Evandre à voix basse.

— Ne nous séparez pas, répéta Saga, et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Kanon.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, dit le chevalier en le gratifiant d'un rictus. Mais puisque tu sembles si concerné par le sort de ton frère, approche. »

Il tendit la main vers eux, et Kanon sentit les bras de son aîné trembler légèrement. Lorsque ce dernier fit mine de se détacher de lui, Kanon se mit à hurler.

« Non, Saga !

— Allons viens, encouragea Evandre en agitant la main.

— Attendez, intervint Kanon, qui avait attrapé son frère par la manche. Saga est l'aîné, c'est lui qui doit rester.

— Kanon, il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama Saga en se tournant vers lui.

— Laisse tomber, Saga. Maître Evandre a raison, il n'y a qu'une armure des Gémeaux, donc un seul chevalier. Et ce sera toi.

— Non, jamais ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !

— Saga...

— Tu es ma seule famille ! Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi ! » continua Saga, la voix chargée de sanglots.

Kanon prit une profonde inspiration. Il tira fermement son frère en arrière, passa devant lui d'un pas déterminé et se positionna devant le chevalier du Loup.

« Très émouvante, cette fidélité fraternelle, fit remarquer ce dernier d'un ton moqueur. Émouvante, mais complètement absurde et inutile.

— Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon frère pendant mon absence, je reviendrai pour vous tuer, gronda Kanon, la mâchoire serrée.

— Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, s'amusa Evandre. Mais pour revenir parmi nous, il te faudra d'abord parvenir à maîtriser la technique du passage entre les dimensions. En es-tu seulement capable ?

— Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, promit-il avant de s'adresser à son jumeau. Ne t'en fais pas, Saga ! On se reverra bientôt ! »

D'une main lourde et hostile, le chevalier du Loup assura son emprise sur l'épaule du garçon. Et tandis qu'Evandre les enveloppait tous deux de l'aura de son cosmos, les premiers effets de l'ouverture des dimensions se firent ressentir. Kanon eut l'impression que toutes les cellules contenues dans son corps se mettaient à vibrer et à se disloquer. La dernière vision de son frère courant vers lui s'imprima sur sa rétine avant de voler en éclats, et à ses oreilles résonna la voix de Saga qui hurlait son prénom.

oOoOo

Il se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le noir d'encre qui tapissait le plafond de la chambre. Son cœur battait fort contre sa cage thoracique, sa gorge était en feu comme d'avoir trop crié. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps de retrouver un souffle plus régulier. Ses paupières se fermèrent brièvement tandis qu'une migraine menaçait de vriller ses tempes. Ce genre de réveil ne lui valait rien, et augurait d'une mauvaise journée à venir. Un goût amer dans la bouche, Kanon se redressa sur son séant avec moult précautions. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine, constata que le t-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir était baigné de sueur. Son autre main, demeurée le long de son flanc, heurta quelque chose à ses côtés. Il baissa les yeux, devina plus qu'il ne vit la forme allongée de Saga tout près de lui. Son jumeau avait dû descendre dans le labyrinthe alors que lui-même était déjà endormi, et s'était glissé à côté de lui avant de succomber à son tour à un sommeil troublé. Cela leur arrivait encore de temps à autre, plus rarement ces derniers mois. Le besoin de sentir l'autre tout près de soi, comme une présence rassurante qui chasserait les mauvais rêves. Apparemment, cela avait échoué cette nuit-là, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Kanon haïssait les cauchemars qui peuplaient son esprit. Ces images, ces paroles, ces sentiments issus de ses souvenirs, qu'il s'appliquait à éloigner de lui durant le jour, revenaient toujours en force le hanter dès la nuit tombée. Il resta un long moment assis sur son lit, immobile pour ne pas gêner le sommeil de son frère. De quoi Saga rêvait-il, en ce moment même ? À entendre son souffle court et à sentir contre lui la tension de ses membres, ses songes ne devaient rien avoir de merveilleux.

Sans bruit, il finit par se glisser hors de la couverture, déambula dans la petite partie du labyrinthe qu'il avait sommairement aménagée en pièce à vivre. À tâtons, il dénicha une bouteille d'eau, qu'il vida presque entièrement. Il appuya son front contre la pierre froide du mur, pris de vertige. Le labyrinthe ne comportait absolument aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur ; impossible de se référer à la couleur du ciel pour deviner l'avancée de la nuit. Son horloge interne supposa que l'aube ne devait plus être très éloignée.

Kanon se laissa glisser sur une pile de coussins, face à la paillasse qui leur servait de lit, à lui et plus occasionnellement à son frère. Les images cauchemardesques de son passé s'accrochaient encore à sa mémoire, insistantes et moqueuses. Quel âge avaient-ils, à l'époque ? Cinq, six ans ? Evandre du Loup les avait pris tous deux comme apprentis, mais Kanon savait bien, depuis le début, qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'un seul porteur de l'armure. Jusqu'à quel point Saga s'était leurré au point de croire qu'ils resteraient ensemble, jumeaux de corps, de sang et d'esprit ? Saga et son éternelle naïveté, Saga et ses bons sentiments, Saga le grand frère qui croyait toujours œuvrer pour le bien... C'était pourtant lui, Kanon, qui avait vu son existence brisée par la décision de maître Evandre, lorsque celui-ci avait choisi Saga. C'était lui, le cadet rejeté, qui avait été enfermé dans le labyrinthe sous le temple des Gémeaux. Un paria, un monstre, auquel on avait retiré le droit de vivre à la lumière du jour. Trois longues, interminables années s'étaient écoulées avant que son aîné ne parvienne à maîtriser l'« Another Dimension », la seule technique qui permettait d'entrer et de sortir du labyrinthe.

Aujourd'hui encore, Kanon gardait dans son cœur les sentiments contradictoires qui s'y étaient déchaînés lorsque Saga était apparu devant lui. Un élan d'amour fraternel si longtemps réprimé. Mais aussi, l'éclat sombre de la haine, teinté d'une jalousie qui ne cessait depuis lors de le dévorer.

L'appel inquiet d'une voix douce interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Kanon ? »

Il passa une main sur son front moite, déglutit avec peine, espéra que sa voix ne trahirait pas les émotions qui l'agitaient.

« Je suis là, Saga.

— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Je t'ai empêché de dormir ?

— Non, t'inquiète pas. Ça fait un moment que j'ai plus sommeil. »

Il entendit son aîné remuer sous les couvertures et l'imagina en train de se redresser, repoussant de ses doigts fatigués la manne bleutée de sa longue chevelure.

« Cauchemar ? s'enquit le plus jeune comme l'autre poussait un grognement d'ours mal léché.

— Je ne me souviens pas, marmonna Saga, et son frère sut qu'il mentait.

— Si tu veux savoir, de mon côté j'ai fait un sale rêve, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, mais qui n'avait d'autre but que d'extorquer la vérité à son jumeau. J'ai revu ce salaud d'Evandre.

— Il est mort, Kanon.

— Je sais. On y a bien veillé, toi et moi.

— Et malgré tout, c'était notre maître.

— Non, c'était ton maître. Moi, je suis celui qui a passé trois ans sous les fondations de ce fichu temple.

— Kanon... murmura l'autre, et un soupçon d'amère culpabilité atteignit le cadet en plein cœur.

— Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

— C'est toi qui as commencé, lui reprocha Saga, dont la voix retrouvait son assurance à mesure qu'il se dépouillait des dernières bribes de sommeil.

— Alors fais comme si j'avais rien dit. Ou tiens, raconte-moi ton cauchemar.

— Je... te l'ai dit, j'ai oublié.

— Menteur.

— Crois ce que tu veux. »

Un silence buté s'installa entre eux, chacun se retranchant derrière ses positions. Kanon sut gré à l'obscurité de cacher à son jumeau sa mine boudeuse et ridiculement puérile. Une vague anxiété persistait cependant, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser de nouveau à son frère.

« Saga, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux inhabituel chez lui.

— Rien, tout va bien.

— Allez, arrête de me raconter des salades. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Kanon. Saga avait beau hésiter encore, il le sentait prêt à cracher le morceau d'une seconde à l'autre.

« La déesse Athéna est de retour au Sanctuaire », dit-il enfin.

Kanon s'était attendu à bien des révélations, mais certainement pas à une telle énormité. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, la surprise l'ayant privé de l'usage de la parole. Puis les mots jaillirent de sa bouche.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

oOoOo

Une semaine avait passé depuis la rencontre du Grand Pope avec la prêtresse. Une semaine durant laquelle Shion s'était abîmé dans de longues réflexions, partagé entre la crainte et l'allégresse. Le réaménagement du téménos était presque achevé, et le temps était venu de mettre un terme aux rumeurs qui agitaient le Domaine sacré. Même si toutes les précautions avaient été prises, et bien que Saga, Aiolos ainsi que les serviteurs ayant été mis dans la confidence eussent respecté le secret de Sa venue, nul n'avait pu empêcher le bruit de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre.

Pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de tous ceux qui commençaient à émettre des doutes, Shion confirma le retour d'Athéna sur terre lors d'une cérémonie qui devait durer plusieurs jours. La quasi totalité des habitants du Sanctuaire ainsi que des villages alentours fut mobilisée pour participer aux préparatifs, et si certains rechignèrent d'abord à la tâche, leurs protestations furent bien vite étranglées sous la poigne de fer du Grand Pope.

Kanon errait dans le Sanctuaire comme une âme en peine, un fantôme ignoré de tous, apparaissant et disparaissant de telle sorte que personne ne se doutait de sa présence. Et si d'aventure il se laissait surprendre, il ne lui était pas difficile de se faire passer pour le chevalier des Gémeaux et d'abuser les importuns. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, cependant. Kanon avait appris les vertus de la prudence en même temps qu'il affinait sa technique de passage entre les dimensions. Il avait fini par la maîtriser au prix d'un long acharnement, refusant de se laisser dépasser par Saga qui, le premier, était parvenu à utiliser l'« Another Dimension ». Il ne voulait pas lui céder sur ce terrain, encore moins subir la honte de devoir faire appel à son aîné pour sortir du labyrinthe.

Ses longues errances en solitaire lui avaient permis d'acquérir une bonne connaissance du Domaine sacré et des habitudes de ses résidents. Il avait découvert, un peu par hasard, un excellent point de vue sur la falaise qui surplombait le neuvième temple. De là, il pouvait observer sans être vu tous les endroits clés du Sanctuaire : les douze maisons bien entendu, ainsi que les jardins qui entouraient le palais du Pope. L'horloge zodiacale, les arènes en contrebas, les baraquements où logeaient les chevaliers, et ceux des apprentis un peu plus loin. Au-delà du treizième temple se trouvait le téménos, consacré à la déesse Athéna. Plus loin encore et surmontant le Sanctuaire de sa masse invisible, le Mont Étoilé. Du moins était-ce ce que supposait Kanon, puisque seul le Grand Pope était habilité à connaître sa localisation exacte.

Allongé à plat ventre sur son observatoire secret et mâchouillant un brin d'herbe jaunie, l'adolescent considérait d'un œil morne les cérémonies organisées en l'honneur d'Athéna. C'était un tout petit bébé que le Pope avait présenté à l'assemblée des chevaliers, bronzes, argents et ors réunis pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Un nourrisson tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, à ce qu'il avait pu en juger malgré la distance, qui agitait ses bras et ses jambes minuscules en braillant tandis que le vieux Pope le soulevait de son berceau, pour l'y remettre presque aussitôt. Kanon ricana. Apparemment, la môme n'appréciait pas beaucoup d'être exhibée comme un vulgaire trophée. Il se demanda distraitement si tous ces imbéciles croyaient vraiment qu'une divinité allait prendre possession de ce corps ridiculement chétif. Saga n'avait pas osé lui donner de réponse claire et définitive lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, mais Kanon était prêt à parier que son jumeau se débattait dans les affres de l'incertitude. Quant aux autres… Il plissa les paupières, scruta avec attention les visages dissimulés sous les casques dorés.

La plupart contemplaient la soi-disant incarnation de la déesse avec une adoration qu'il trouva abjecte. Le pire du lot était sans conteste le Sagittaire, cet idiot complètement illuminé qui convoitait le titre de prochain Pope. À la place de Saga… Il secoua la tête, stoppant le cours de ses pensées. C'était à son frère de régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes, et s'il était trop lâche pour le faire… eh bien, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il reporta son attention sur les autres chevaliers d'or. Le Bélier et le Scorpion boudaient toujours suite à la punition dont ils avaient écopé. Le Taureau et le Capricorne faisaient partie des fidèles adorateurs, au même titre que le Sagittaire. Le Verseau avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, et derrière ses paupières closes, la Vierge devait se demander ce qu'il fabriquait au milieu de cette mascarade païenne. Il s'attarda avec curiosité sur les traits de porcelaine de l'impassible Poissons – celui-là ne sortait quasiment jamais de son temple, même pour aller faire des ronds de jambe devant le Pope. Et le Cancer… en voilà un qui lui plaisait, avec son sourire de prédateur carnivore et son goût pour le sang tout à fait rafraîchissant. Le quatrième gardien ne se privait pas d'afficher tout le mépris que lui inspirait le déroulement des célébrations et l'écœurante obséquiosité du maître du Sanctuaire. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, Kanon serait descendu de son perchoir pour le féliciter.

Les festivités durèrent une semaine de plus. Le mois de novembre avait pris ses quartiers en Attique, le ciel s'était assombri et la mer s'était parée d'une couleur lie-de-vin, prémices des tempêtes hivernales. La solitude de Kanon devint plus profonde. Saga était de plus en plus accaparé par ses devoirs de chevalier. À ce que croyait deviner Kanon, la compétition entre le Sagittaire et lui avait redoublé d'intensité depuis la réapparition de la pseudo-déesse. Il passait de longues heures à déambuler dans les plus sombres recoins du labyrinthe, dont il avait établi une carte mentale à peu près correcte. Il s'était aperçu que ses chemins en apparence inextricables couraient bien au-delà des fondations du troisième temple, et qu'en réalité les circonlocutions serpentaient à travers le Sanctuaire tout entier. Qui avait bien pu creuser un tel dédale ? Les anciens chevaliers des Gémeaux ? Ou bien fallait-il remonter aux antiques bâtisseurs du Sanctuaire ? Quelle avait pu être son utilité première ? Avait-il servi à enfermer des monstres mythologiques comme le Minotaure ? Et lui, était-il vraiment un monstre pour avoir eu à subir un tel supplice… ?

Tant de temps, trop de temps passé seul avec des pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit finissait par le rendre fou. Ou bien, le lien gémellaire qu'il partageait avec Saga se mettait à lui jouer des tours. Car son frère ne semblait plus lui-même depuis des jours. Quelque chose le tourmentait, et le fait qu'il refusât d'en parler n'arrangeait pas leur humeur à tous les deux.

oOoOo

« Saga... Saga, tu viens ? »

L'adolescent battit des paupières, leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui s'était retourné et le contemplait d'un air curieux, quelques marches plus haut. Aiolos se trouvait sur le palier de la maison de la Balance, et le soleil couchant redessinait de mille feux les ailes de son armure. L'or étincelant lui donnait l'air d'un ange guerrier, l'une de ces divinités chrétiennes descendues sur terre pour châtier les démons venus du royaume de Satan. Une expression de douce bonté se lisait cependant sur son visage, et Saga se surprit à détourner le regard.

« J'arrive », murmura-t-il en montant l'escalier d'un pas lent.

Sa propre armure pesait sur ses épaules. La longue cape blanche battait dans son dos et contre ses jambes. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas ceint le casque des Gémeaux, avec ses deux visages dont l'un semblait le narguer et l'autre le prendre en pitié. Deux sentiments qu'il ne supportait plus lorsqu'il en était le destinataire, surtout depuis les révélations dont il avait fait l'objet à Rodorio. Les paroles de la prophétesse n'avaient pas quitté son esprit depuis, et même ses rêves étaient hantés par les terribles malheurs qu'elle lui avait annoncés. Mantô avait parlé de folie et de destruction... Mais lui était un chevalier d'Athéna, fidèle parmi les fidèles ! Il défendait l'honneur, la justice et la paix au nom du Sanctuaire. Jamais il n'avait commis de crime, jamais il ne s'était parjuré... Et il aimait son frère, tout comme Kanon l'aimait. Il ne croyait pas aux prédictions, encore moins aux malédictions qui semblaient peser sur les troisièmes gardiens.

Et pourtant, le doute venait de germer dans son esprit troublé, et il déployait ses racines, lentement, inexorablement vers son cœur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le temple d'Athéna. La nourrice venait de donner le biberon à l'enfant, et s'apprêtait à la changer avant de la mettre au lit. Le cœur de Saga se serra. Les gestes simples de cette femme, les fins cheveux bruns qui s'échappaient de son chignon à moitié défait, la dextérité avec laquelle elle habillait le bébé d'un pyjama de coton, tout cela lui rappelait les jours lointains durant lesquels Silvia avait pris soin de son frère et lui. Elle avait été l'unique figure aimante et féminine de leur enfance, et rien ni personne n'avait plus jamais comblé l'immense vide que sa perte avait creusé dans leur existence.

À ce moment-là, tandis qu'Aiolos se penchait en souriant vers la future incarnation de la déesse, Saga aurait tout donné pour n'être plus chevalier et se trouver hors du téménos.

Les doigts du Sagittaire se perdirent dans les boucles soyeuses de la petite fille, qui répondit à la caresse d'un gloussement ravi. Un lien se tissait entre ces deux êtres, un lien duquel toute autre personne était exclue. Saga n'était plus qu'un spectateur extérieur, dont la présence, ainsi que celle de la nourrice, étaient oubliées durant un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là. Là où Aiolos paraissait touché par une grâce divine, lui ne voyait qu'un minuscule nourrisson dont la faiblesse le terrifiait. Pour quelle raison Shion et Aiolos étaient-ils persuadés qu'un jour prochain, la déesse viendrait investir le corps de cet enfant ? Saga l'ignorait. Et ce savoir qui lui manquait, ce scepticisme rongeaient son assurance et sa foi envers le Sanctuaire. L'arrivée de ce bébé bouleversait toutes ses croyances, ébranlait l'ordre qu'il avait établi dans sa vie. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais cru au retour d'Athéna. Les histoires que Shion leur avait narrées à son sujet n'étaient rien d'autre que cela, des contes et des légendes qui n'avaient d'autre bien fondé que la crédulité de ceux qui les écoutaient.

Saga pouvait composer avec les hommes, user de leurs qualités et de leurs défauts, mais avec les dieux ? Des êtres supérieurs qui jouaient avec le destin des mortels comme des pions sur un jeu d'échecs... Cette vision de l'existence humaine éveilla en lui un sentiment de révolte. Dans sa mémoire flotta le souvenir d'Evandre qui les avait cruellement séparés, Kanon et lui, et qui avait enfermé son jumeau dans le labyrinthe pendant de si longues années. Il voulait rester le maître de sa destinée, tout comme il désirait influer sur celle du Domaine sacré. Il voulait sauver son frère de son enfermement et de sa solitude, lui redonner la place qui était la sienne dans la chevalerie. Il voulait tous les sauver, chacun à leur manière. Que ce fût Aiolos et son frère Aiolia, séparés par un mur de douloureuse incompréhension. Aldébaran et Shaka, le premier trop humain, le second trop divin, pour espérer survivre au sein d'un monde qui peu à peu sombrait dans les ténèbres. Le petit Milo, dont le cœur si pur et si naïf finirait brisé par les malheurs à venir... Mû bien sûr, Mû qui faisait pleurer son âme sans qu'il sût tout à fait pourquoi. Et tous les autres qui eux aussi portaient de secrètes blessures, prisonniers de ce Sanctuaire qui abriterait un jour leurs tombes et de ces armures dont le scintillement doré ne parvenait plus à déguiser leurs failles et leurs faiblesses.

Mais cela n'était possible que s'il devenait Grand Pope, et il n'y parviendrait qu'à la condition de prouver à Shion qu'il était le meilleur candidat.

Pour ce faire, il devait se débarrasser des doutes que la prophétesse avait semé dans son esprit avec ses paroles trompeuses. Un seul être pouvait contrer le destin qu'elle avait tracé pour lui et Kanon, et c'était Mantô elle-même qui lui avait donné les clés pour réussir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

Une simple volée de marches séparait le temple des Gémeaux de celui du Cancer. Pourtant Saga avait le sentiment qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la frontière d'un monde tout à fait différent de celui qui était le sien. Son regard se porta sur les longues dalles de marbre qui s'élevaient vers la quatrième maison. Les dieux seuls savaient combien de fois il les avait parcourues sans y penser, dans un sens puis dans l'autre, pour visiter l'un de ses pairs, ou bien monter jusqu'au palais suivant les ordres du Grand Pope. La plupart du temps, il se rendait chez le Sagittaire, celui qui lui était le plus proche de tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Il voulait croire que l'amitié qui les unissait était profonde et indéfectible, et qu'elle résisterait à l'éphémère rivalité qui les opposait – par la faute de Shion, par la faute d'Athéna.

Ses paupières se plissèrent. Il se rendit compte que des onze maisons, il n'avait jamais fait que traverser celle du Cancer. Pas une fois il ne s'était arrêté dans le sombre édifice, que ce fût du temps de l'ancien de chevalier ou de celui de son actuel résident. Angelo savait qu'il tenait une place à part dans le zodiaque, et ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire sentir à ses camarades, tant dans ses paroles que dans son attitude. Peu de gens cependant en connaissaient la véritable raison, et préféraient voir dans les porteurs de l'armure du Cancer des fous sanguinaires assoiffés de mort et de destruction... Saga avait surpris la vérité de la bouche même du vieux Shion, alors que ce dernier sermonnait le jeune Italien pour une énième bêtise. Le jour était venu de mettre à profit cette secrète découverte, mais il savait aussi qu'il s'apprêtait à aller à l'encontre de tous les préceptes qu'on lui avait inculqué.

Une brève hésitation le saisit, et il recula d'un pas. Son dos buta contre un obstacle. Surpris, il se retourna vivement et adopta une position défensive. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement comme il se retrouvait confronté à son propre reflet.

Kanon relâcha la tension de ses membres lorsqu'il fut certain que son frère l'avait reconnu et n'allait pas l'attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques à rester planté là depuis plusieurs minutes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt. Tu cherches à prendre racine ou quoi ? »

Saga ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier à son jumeau.

« Ou quoi, finit-il par dire.

— Ha ha, très marrant. Tu sais que tu es en train de devenir carrément flippant ?

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Parce que c'est l'impression que tu me donnes de plus en plus. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que tu as changé, Saga.

— Quoi ? Mais je suis toujours le même, s'étonna l'aîné.

— Permets-moi d'en douter, très cher frère, répliqua l'autre en croisant les bras.

— Tu te fais des idées.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu me fais peur, mais je vois bien dans ton comportement qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

— Je suis peut-être un peu sous tension, hésita Saga. Entre la réincarnation de la déesse et la future succession du Pope...

— Tu ne crois pas en Athéna, asséna son jumeau d'un ton sans appel.

— Kanon ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Ne t'en fais pas, frangin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tordu. Moi non plus je n'y crois pas. M'est avis que le vieux Pope a perdu la tête, et que c'est certainement pas un petit bébé qui va faire la pluie et le beau temps sur le Sanctuaire.

— Tu blasphèmes, souffla-t-il, cette fois horrifié.

— Je dis seulement tout haut ce que toi tu penses tout bas. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te connais bien, mon frère.

— Ça suffit, Kanon. »

Le regard sombre, il s'avança vers son jumeau, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une imperceptible contraction des muscles, une ombre voilant son sourire de façade furent les seuls signes indiquant que Kanon avait compris la menace. Il était allé trop loin dans ses assertions, avait cru que Saga était prêt à se frotter à la réalité mais il n'en était rien. Contre son flanc, le poing de son aîné se serrait convulsivement, avide de frapper sa mâchoire. Avec prudence, Kanon décroisa les bras, haussa les épaules et prit un air blasé.

« D'accord, j'arrête, concéda-t-il d'une voix faussement indifférente. Mais Saga, si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais, hein ? »

L'adolescent lui offrit un pâle sourire.

« Bien sûr, dit Saga. Tu devrais retourner au temple, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

— Et se demander pourquoi diable il voit double alors qu'il n'est pas encore rond comme une barrique ? se moqua-t-il. Pas de souci, j'avais pas l'intention de traîner dehors de toute façon. On se voit ce soir ?

— Évidemment. »

Saga suivit du regard la silhouette de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut disparu entre les sombres colonnes.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Kanon », murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, mais seul l'écho du silence répondit à son aveu.

Il se décida enfin à monter l'escalier conduisant à la quatrième maison. Son locataire avait passé toute la matinée aux arènes, mais n'avait pas reparu depuis. Connaissant les habitudes du garçon et son manque flagrant d'aptitudes sociales, il devait forcément se trouver chez lui. La possibilité existait toutefois qu'il se fût rendu chez le Capricorne, mais ce dernier était descendu à Rodorio en compagnie d'Aiolos et Aldébaran, et Saga doutait que l'Italien se fût invité de bon cœur à leur petite excursion.

Le temple du Cancer se dressait entre de hautes falaises rocheuses, dont les parois abruptes dessinaient un étroit défilé au-dessus du toit de la bâtisse. Le ciel semblait disparaître, avalé par les énormes masses minérales. Une sombre lumière régnait sur l'esplanade, et s'évanouissait peu à peu à l'entrée du temple. Saga inspira profondément. Il avait l'impression d'être Ulysse se préparant à descendre aux Enfers sur les conseils de Circée, ou Énée venu chercher les révélations de son défunt père Anchise sur la route à suivre. Cependant, nulle magicienne, nulle sibylle n'était présente pour guider ses pas, nul rameau d'or n'attendait d'être cueilli pour éclairer son chemin. Il était seul face aux choix qui s'offraient à lui, et cette immense responsabilité qui s'ouvrait comme un gouffre à ses pieds le terrifiait. Il leva les yeux vers le tympan, s'attendit presque à voir gravés les mots qui ponctuaient l'entrée du pays des ombres : « abandonne tout espoir ».

L'adolescent s'arrêta devant la rampe d'accès qui menait à l'intérieur. Encore quelques pas, et il ne pourrait plus reculer. Les paroles de la bonimenteuse tournoyaient dans son esprit ; depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, elles prenaient corps dans des rêves aux allures de cauchemars prophétiques. Les mots s'étaient faits visions, et plus d'une fois Saga s'était réveillé bien avant l'aube avec un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Chaque fois que son regard se portait sur son frère, l'amour qu'il lui vouait se parait d'une angoisse qu'il ne parvenait à dissimuler qu'au prix de douloureux efforts. La chute et la destruction, voilà toutes les promesses que les dieux avaient misé sur leur destin. Et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Kanon avait tort, il croyait en l'existence des dieux et d'Athéna. Il refusait seulement de les laisser décider à sa place de son existence. Et pour contrer une destinée tracée à l'avance par les mains des Parques, il devait avant tout en connaître chaque ligne, chaque courbe, afin de pouvoir ensuite les remodeler de par sa seule volonté.

Il n'oubliait pas non plus la charge de Grand Pope, et le choix de la succession qui restait entre les mains de Shion. Si le vieil homme avait vent de ses projets ainsi que de ses croyances, ses ambitions seraient définitivement perdues. Aiolos était son ami, mais il était trop crédule, sa foi en la déesse était aveuglée par l'acceptation servile et l'immobilisme du Sanctuaire. Saga pressentait que le Pope leur cachait une part de la vérité sur le retour d'Athéna, sans doute la plus importante. La renaissance de la déesse était un événement si rare que le savoir qui y était rattaché se perdait immanquablement au fil des siècles. Peut-être que s'il avait accès aux archives, il pourrait dénouer les fils du mensonge qui se tissait autour du Domaine sacré...

Sa détermination se raffermit, et il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée. Un vent froid émanait du naos. Bientôt, une brume humide l'enveloppa, s'insinua sous la fine étoffe de ses vêtements. Un frisson le saisit. Comment diable Angelo pouvait-il supporter de vivre dans une atmosphère si insalubre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » fit la voix éraillée d'un enfant derrière lui.

Il se retourna, scruta la brumeuse pénombre à la recherche de celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Ses sourcils se froncèrent ; dire qu'il n'avait même pas senti sa présence ! Il se força à respirer plus calmement, relégua dans un coin de son esprit les pensées tourmentées qui l'accablaient.

« Angelo ? » lança-t-il au hasard, ne sachant où se trouvait précisément le garçon.

Ce dernier apparut enfin, se dégageant de l'obscurité comme un démon hors de sa boîte.

« Nan, c'est le croquemitaine, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

— À te voir, on pourrait presque croire que c'est du pareil au même, dit Saga, vexé.

— Toi, t'es un vrai pince-sans-rire. On te donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, et puis tu lances une vacherie comme un poignard dans le dos. J'aime ça, ajouta le garçon avec un sourire carnassier.

— Le bon Dieu ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de relever.

Angelo haussa les épaules.

« J'ai été élevé par des bonnes sœurs avant de me retrouver ici. Y a des trucs qui restent dans la tête, même si c'était que du pipeau, leurs histoires de catéchisme. Bon, alors ? »

Saga pinça les lèvres, ne sachant comment formuler sa requête. Il devait choisir ses mots avec soin, éviter de trop en dévoiler mais piquer suffisamment la curiosité du garçon pour qu'il acceptât de participer à l'aventure. Il se força à adopter une attitude faussement désinvolte et s'avança vers le jeune Italien, qui baissa aussitôt la tête et croisa les bras, l'air méfiant.

«Je ne m'étais jamais arrêté dans le temple du Cancer, même avant que tu ne deviennes chevalier, commença-t-il. Je me suis dit qu'il était plus que temps de réparer cet oubli.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? réitéra Angelo, les paupières étrécies, réduites à deux fentes félines.

— Simple visite de courtoisie, fit le Gémeau avec un sourire en coin. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai vu Shura qui descendait vers Rodorio. Tu dois te sentir seul, sans camarade avec qui parler.

— Et tu as décidé de me consacrer un peu de ton précieux temps pour me tenir compagnie ? Trop aimable à toi. Mais d'un, je suis trop malin pour gober tes bobards. Et de deux, Shura a jamais été un grand causeur. Alors même s'il était là, c'est pas lui qui me ferait la conversation.

— Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, déclara Saga en faisant un pas de plus.

— De quoi tu te mêles ?

— Ces regards, ces rumeurs, ces messes basses... Ces dos tournés lorsque tu t'approches, cette méfiance que tu suscites auprès des plus anciens. Tout cela doit beaucoup peser sur les épaules d'un garçon de neuf ans.

— J'ai l'habitude d'être craint, railla Angelo en se rengorgeant.

— Oh, mais je ne te parle pas de crainte, persista le plus âgé en prenant un ton doucereux.

— Écoute, si tu es juste venu pour...

— Ils te rejettent, tous autant qu'ils sont. Quelle que soit l'époque, les quatrièmes gardiens ont toujours inspiré la méfiance et le dégoût. »

Cette fois, le garçon recula d'un pas devant les paroles implacables du chevalier des Gémeaux. Son regard s'assombrit, ses lèvres ses retroussèrent sur des canines luisantes. Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à un animal sauvage, acculé par un prédateur plus féroce. Saga pencha doucement la tête, se sentit inexplicablement satisfait de voir son jeune pair ébranlé par le seul pouvoir de ses mots.

« Auparavant, reprit-il, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le Cancer semblait être un signe honni. Oh, je connaissais les bruits qui couraient sur ton maître, l'ancien chevalier d'or. On disait bien de lui qu'il avait contribué à la mort du précédent Saint du Bélier, son propre disciple, n'est-ce pas ? Ce crime était suffisamment abominable pour marquer les esprits, et j'aurais pu me contenter de cette version-là.

— Arrête...

— Et puis un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Grand Pope et toi. Le voile qui dissimulait une partie de la vérité s'est pour ainsi dire déchiré.

— Arrête, je te dis.

— C'est alors que j'ai compris, poursuivit Saga, ignorant les tremblements de rage qui s'étaient saisis de son cadet. Ton pouvoir est à double tranchant, chevalier du Cancer. Il pourrait se révéler terrible, et te porter à commettre des actes ignominieux...

— Ça suffit ! »

Le hurlement se répercuta contre les hautes colonnes de marbre, se perdit dans les ténébreux méandres du temple. Les yeux agrandis par la colère, Angelo avait serré les poings et se tenait prêt à frapper. Saga pressentit qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur un fil fragile, extrêmement ténu. Un mot de trop, et il se briserait. Angelo avait été poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de la fureur qui pulsait dans tout son corps, alimentée par le fiel pernicieux des rumeurs et des souvenirs. Brusquement, le plus âgé se sentit vaciller. Qu'avait-il fait...? Était-ce ainsi qu'il devait traiter l'un de ses pairs ? Et pourtant, c'était le seul et unique moyen d'amener le sauvage Italien à accepter sa confiance, à lui prêter son concours.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, permit au jeune chevalier de recouvrer un semblant de calme. Lui-même para son visage d'une expression douloureuse.

« Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le crois, Angelo, murmura-t-il alors que l'écho du cri du Cancer s'était tu depuis longtemps.

— Ne me fais pas rire, cracha l'autre. Saint Saga, le parfait chevalier, voilà comment les autres t'appellent.

— Ce n'est qu'une façade, insista-t-il. Je suis loin d'être parfait. Au contraire, je suis peut-être le plus faillible de tous. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin...

— De moi ? » compléta le Cancer, en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

Saga acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, puis Angelo rejeta ses épaules en arrière, émit un claquement de langue.

« On en revient toujours à la même question, dit-il, retrouvant peu à peu sa morgue habituelle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

— J'aimerais que tu ouvres le Praesepe, déclara Saga d'une voix égale. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à descendre dans les enfers. »

Tout d'abord, Angelo se tint coi, et si immobile que le Gémeau se demanda si sa requête avait été entendue. Puis les épaules du garçon tressautèrent, ses lèvres se desserrèrent, et un éclat de rire perça le silence tendu qui régnait dans le naos.

« C'est... c'est une blague... parvint-il à articuler avant de retomber dans un ricanement hystérique.

— Je suis tout à fait sérieux, déclara Saga sans se formaliser de l'attitude de son pair.

— Comment peux-tu être au courant de ce pouvoir ?

— Je te l'ai dit, j'ai surpris certaines paroles du seigneur Shion. Il disait que le quatrième signe du zodiaque siège à la frontière des deux mondes, et qu'il pourrait être aussi bien un atout qu'une carte traîtresse.

— Hmm. C'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, nota Angelo en faisant mine de réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de te rendre là-bas ?

— Je veux obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Et la seule personne qui puisse me les fournir...

— Serait ce bon vieux Tirésias ? devina le garçon avec un sourire entendu. Pas la peine de prendre cet air étonné, moi aussi je connais mes classiques. Maintenant, il faut que tu me donnes une bonne raison de faire ça pour toi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? »

L'adolescent retint son souffle. À présent se jouait la partie la plus délicate de l'affaire. Angelo ne se laisserait pas rouler facilement ; ses manières souvent rudes, parfois brutales, cachaient en réalité une finesse d'esprit qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de leurs frères d'armes. Bien au contraire. Saga soupçonnait l'Italien de percevoir bien plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il comprit que pour achever de le convaincre, il fallait lui donner un peu plus que de vagues sous-entendus.

« Je crois, dit-il lentement, qu'un événement capital se prépare. Je crois... non, je suis persuadé que le seigneur Shion nous cache des informations cruciales et qui nous concernent tous.

— En quoi ce serait tellement étonnant ? C'est le Grand Pope, après tout. Normal qu'il sache plus de choses que nous.

— Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que cela m'inquiète au plus haut point. Je dois savoir, déclara-t-il avec la plus grande détermination.

— Vraiment... fit Angelo d'une voix traînante. À moins que... »

Il se gratta le menton. Ses yeux bleu sombre s'illuminèrent d'un éclat rusé.

« Sacré Saga, souffla-t-il. Alors c'est donc ça !

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit l'autre, légèrement déstabilisé.

— Fini de jouer, tu peux tout avouer. Ce que tu cherches en réalité, c'est à gagner une longueur d'avance sur Aiolos du Sagittaire dans la course à la robe papale. »

Saga ne put réprimer un sursaut. Les conclusions du jeune Italien, pour erronées qu'elles fussent, ne l'en troublèrent pas moins. À aucun moment de la conversation il n'avait songé à la succession de Shion, et malgré tout... il réalisa qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de l'équation, que depuis quelque temps elle sous-tendait chacun de ses gestes, hantait la moindre de ses pensées.

« Et si c'était vrai...? murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

— Tu sais quoi ? fit le Cancer, tout aplomb retrouvé. C'est la meilleure raison que tu puisses me donner. »

Le Gémeau poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. L'autre cependant ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« Bien sûr, c'est un service pour un rendu. Une fois que tu seras Pope, il ne faudra pas oublier ce brave Angelo », déclara-t-il avec une sombre malice.

Les deux chevaliers s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs obscures de la quatrième maison. L'humidité ambiante s'était muée en brouillard opaque et glacial. Saga ne put réprimer un frisson. Angelo, quant à lui, paraissait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Ils dépassèrent le naos, bifurquèrent entre les piliers monumentaux qui soutenaient l'architecture massive du temple. Enfin le garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers son aîné.

« C'est ici, annonça-t-il avec un soupçon de fierté. Le seul endroit où personne ne pourra sentir les variations de nos cosmos et deviner ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. D'après mon maître, même les pouvoirs du vieux Pope ne peuvent atteindre ces lieux.

— Tu es certain ? fit le Gémeau, inquiet. Si jamais on nous surprend...

— Impossible, affirma Angelo tout en se penchant vers un recoin sombre. Et je sais ce que je dis. Après tout, personne n'a jamais su combien de fois par jour je me rends là-bas. »

Il revint auprès de Saga, tenant dans une main un paquet soigneusement enveloppé.

« Tiens-moi ça.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un gâteau de miel.

— Angelo, soupira le chevalier. On ne part pas faire un pique-nique.

— C'est pas pour nous, andouille ! Et crois-moi quand je dis qu'on en aura besoin une fois arrivés. »

Saga ne put qu'acquiescer d'un air morose. Si l'Italien était obligé de lui faire confiance, la réciproque était vraie elle aussi, et le Gémeau savait qu'il devait s'en remettre à son jeune compagnon pour cette partie du voyage.

Le cosmos d'Angelo se mit à scintiller tout autour de lui, palpitant comme une bête ensommeillée. Il enfla progressivement, chassa l'obscurité environnante, enveloppa Saga de sa tiède chaleur. Levant un index, le garçon libéra toute la puissance de son énergie dorée et bientôt, le vortex apparut au-dessus de sa tête, sombre et tourbillonnant. Saga se sentit tout à coup irrémédiablement attiré vers le puits en formation. Plantant fermement ses talons sur les dalles, il fut d'abord tenté de lutter contre cette force grandissante qui l'entraînait malgré lui. Angelo lui adressa un bref sourire, et l'adolescent frémit. Il cessa de respirer, ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna au typhon qui semblait vouloir déchiqueter tout à la fois son corps et son âme.

oOoOo

Une petite main tannée par le soleil secoua son épaule. Saga eut l'impression d'émerger d'un long sommeil tourmenté, dont il n'aurait gardé que le souvenir de sensations violentes et immensément douloureuses, comme si son esprit avait été plusieurs fois arraché de son corps meurtri, torturé par d'invisibles et terrifiants bourreaux. Le seul fait de soulever ses paupières lui demanda un effort incommensurable. Il finit par se redresser sur ses coudes, prit une grande inspiration mais s'abîma aussitôt dans une brutale quinte de toux comme la cendre emplissait ses poumons.

Angelo laissa échapper un reniflement de mépris.

« Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il d'un ton ironique.

— Où... sommes-nous... » balbutia l'autre, à genoux au milieu de ce qu'il prit pour un champ calciné.

Le petit Cancer releva la tête, huma pensivement.

« Pas très loin de la Colline du Puits des Âmes, révéla-t-il. Si tu arrives à te mettre debout, tu pourras l'apercevoir.

— Est-ce que... c'est là que nous devons nous rendre ?

— Non. Si tu veux voir le vieux devin, c'est par là qu'on doit aller. »

D'un geste de la main, Angelo indiqua le côté opposé. Saga parvint enfin à se relever. Et eut le souffle littéralement coupé.

Aucun vers de Virgile, aucun chant d'Homère ne l'avait préparé au spectacle lugubre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses sandales s'enfonçaient dans une fine poussière grisâtre, qui recouvrait l'étendue d'une interminable plaine bordée d'un horizon à la fois sombre et rougeoyant. Au loin, il devinait les contours menaçants du Puits des Âmes. Sur les versants de la colline cheminaient de longues files de silhouettes vacillantes, courbées vers le sol. Les esprits des défunts, qui parcouraient inlassablement le même chemin depuis que le monde était monde, avant de se jeter dans la gueule béante du Puits pour y recevoir un châtiment éternel. Le but ultime de leurs misérables vies, le lieu où tous redevenaient simples et pitoyables mortels, qu'ils aient été rois, chevaliers ou modestes artisans.

Saga tituba, pris de vertige. Son attention fut attirée par un grand feu qui serpentait un peu plus loin.

« Le Pyriphlégéton, souffla Angelo en suivant son regard. Viens, il vaut mieux éviter de s'attarder par ici. »

Le chevalier des Gémeaux suivit son guide improvisé. Peu à peu, le paysage s'affirmait sous ses yeux, et s'accompagnait de bruits étouffés ainsi que d'une persistante odeur de soufre. Intrigué, il se passa une main sur son visage, et devina que l'usage retrouvé de ses cinq sens n'était qu'une illusion. Seules leurs âmes étaient présentes en ce lieu interdit à toute créature vivante. Par habitude, leurs esprits ne faisaient que recréer les points de repère du monde de la surface, et sans doute que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à la réalité du royaume des ombres. Il fronça les sourcils, se hâta de rejoindre Angelo et de calquer son pas sur le sien.

« Nous sommes tout près, maintenant, chuchota ce dernier. Tu as le gâteau ? »

Saga hocha la tête, quelque peu étonné de retrouver le paquet serré dans sa main. Il le rendit au jeune Italien, qui le déballa avec précaution, et le partagea en trois parts égales qu'il posa par terre. Puis il recula.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. À peine Angelo avait-il rejoint l'endroit où se tenait Saga qu'un grondement se fit entendre. C'était un bruit qu'aucun animal connu n'était capable d'émettre, un roulement de tonnerre qui augurait de la pire des tempêtes. D'abord assourdi, il envahit peu à peu la morne étendue de la plaine. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, la vibration se communiqua le long de leurs jambes, investit leur cage thoracique, resserra son étau autour de leur tête. Saga plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles à mesure que le son devenait insupportable, en vain. À ses côtés, Angelo demeurait stoïque, et ne cilla même pas lorsque l'ombre gigantesque de la bête apparut devant eux.

Les yeux de Saga restaient fixés sur les énormes griffes qui ornaient des pattes démesurées, recouvertes de poils noirs et hirsutes. Une musculature noueuse et puissante se devinait sous l'épaisse toison. Lentement il leva la tête, et sentit sa gorge se serrer comme il apercevait les trois cous qui supportaient autant de têtes massives. Une triple gueule entrouverte sur des crocs luisants, de larges babines maculées de salive, des iris rouge sang, et des mâchoires capables de sectionner un bœuf d'un simple claquement...

« Cerbère... chuchota-t-il.

— Je te conseille de ne pas faire de bruit, encore moins de t'approcher, avertit Angelo. Il ne te connaît pas, et qui sait si tu ne lui servirais pas de quatre heures si l'envie lui prenait ? »

La menace, proférée sur un ton léger, n'en fut que plus évidente. L'adolescent se fit violence pour ne pas reculer. Horrifié, il ne put que regarder le jeune Italien qui avançait vers le gardien du pays des ombres.

« Salut, mon vieux, dit-il en tendant la main vers Cerbère. Regarde, je t'ai apporté un cadeau. »

Les têtes se penchèrent vers le garçon, et celui-ci gratta l'un des mufles comme s'il s'était agi d'un simple animal de compagnie. Durant une brève seconde, Saga eut l'impression que le monstre considérait le petit Cancer avec un semblant d'affection. Le sentiment disparut cependant très vite, tandis que l'animal tricéphale ne faisait qu'une bouchée du gâteau de miel. Non sans ironie, Saga songea qu'un mets si insignifiant ne pourrait jamais satisfaire l'appétit de Cerbère, qu'il se jetterait forcément sur l'un d'entre eux pour calmer sa faim... et bien qu'il fût réduit à l'état d'esprit dépourvu d'enveloppe charnelle, le jeune chevalier n'éprouvait aucune envie de connaître les dégâts que de tels crocs pouvaient produire sur une âme.

Pendant ce temps, Angelo regardait la bête se repaître de son offrande. Un sourire de fierté étira ses lèvres. D'une voix douce que Saga ne lui avait jamais entendue, il flatta l'animal, murmura de vagues compliments à ses oreilles, et glissa des doigts téméraires dans l'horrible fourrure. Le Gémeau saisit peu à peu toutes les implications du pouvoir que détenait Angelo. Cet enfant au caractère brutal, à l'indomptable énergie... cet enfant était leur seul et unique lien avec l'autre monde. Celui d'Hadès, l'éternel adversaire du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna.

Il eut soudain envie de hurler. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient progressivement en place dans son esprit. C'était bien cela que Shion leur avait soigneusement caché, n'est-ce pas ? La renaissance de leur déesse, mais aussi et surtout celle du dieu des morts. Pris de vertige sous le coup de la révélation, il trébucha. Deux yeux rouges se fixèrent sur lui.

« Allons, du calme, souffla Angelo en s'interposant entre le monstre et le chevalier. C'est un ami. Il est venu avec moi car il a besoin de consulter Tirésias. Tu veux bien nous amener le vieux devin ? »

Cerbère reporta son attention sur l'Italien. Les trois têtes dodelinèrent en signe d'assentiment. La bête fit demi-tour et bondit dans la direction opposée. Ils la virent longer les eaux noires et sinueuses d'un fleuve, puis disparaître après une longue cavalcade.

« Il va vraiment chercher Tirésias ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Saga.

Angelo lui lança un regard torve.

« Évidemment qu'il va le faire, puisque je le lui ai demandé, répondit-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

— Mais comment... pourquoi...? »

Son jeune pair soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? fit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Que j'ai passé plus de temps ici qu'au Sanctuaire depuis que j'ai été fait chevalier ? Qu'il m'a fallu un temps fou pour l'apprivoiser ? Que plus d'une fois j'ai failli lui servir de repas ? À ce propos, on a beau être des âmes désincarnées, des crocs de cette taille-là, ça fait un mal de chien. Sans jeu de mot.

— Le seigneur Shion...

— Le vieux barbon est au courant, bien entendu. C'est lui-même qui m'a ordonné de venir ici, pour étudier le terrain, en apprendre les moindres recoins, déceler les éventuelles menaces... Éventuelles, il m'a bien fait rire quand il m'a sorti ce mot ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je te prévienne. Le temps nous est compté, et il ne leur faudra pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir de notre présence... Ah, le voilà qui revient ! »

Saga n'eut guère le temps d'interroger Angelo plus avant, car Cerbère se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas lourd. Derrière lui suivait la frêle silhouette d'un vieillard. Le monstre retrouva la compagnie du chevalier du Cancer, et tous deux s'éloignèrent tandis que Tirésias poursuivait son chemin.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant Saga et tourna vers lui ses yeux d'aveugle. Le jeune chevalier s'inclina avec quelque réticence, ne sachant si le devin percevrait cette marque de respect. Le visage parcheminé se plissa d'un sourire ironique.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé face à un visiteur du Sanctuaire, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Que me vaut ta venue, chevalier d'Athéna ? Peines-tu donc à suivre les sages chemins de ta déesse ?

— Je suis venu... trouver des réponses à mes questions, vénérable devin, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix hésitante.

— Ainsi que tous ceux qui t'ont précédé ! s'exclama Tirésias en s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne. Bien peu d'entre eux cependant ont prêté l'oreille à mes conseils, jugeant sans doute qu'ils étaient plus clairvoyants que le vieil aveugle que je suis. »

Saga inspira profondément. Il connaissait les anciennes légendes, et gardait en mémoire les noms de ceux qui, tout comme lui, avaient effectué semblable voyage. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier avait déjà percé à jour ses intentions et ne serait certainement pas dupe de ses tentatives de tromperie. Inclinant la tête, il observa son interlocuteur, le vieux manteau rapiécé qui couvrait ses maigres épaules, les mains noueuses qui agrippaient le pommeau de la canne de cornouiller, les pieds usés, sanglés dans des sandales qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Était-ce ainsi qu'il apparaissait aux yeux de ceux qui se rendaient auprès de lui ? Dans le pays des ombres, tout n'était que mirages, mensonges et faux-semblants... Pourtant, c'était ici même que Saga comptait trouver la vérité.

Je dois être aussi fou que tous ceux qui sont descendus jusqu'ici, songea-t-il en son for intérieur, et les mots brûlèrent au plus profond de son âme d'un feu sarcastique.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? fit soudain le vieillard. Parle ! »

Saga eut un imperceptible sursaut. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Tant de questions se pressaient dans son esprit, tant d'incertitudes le privaient de toute velléité d'action ! Il aurait voulu parler de son frère, Kanon, si proche et si lointain à la fois. Des paroles sombres et prophétiques prononcées par la bonimenteuse de Rodorio, suspendues au-dessus de leur tête comme le glaive au-dessus de celle de Damoclès. D'Aiolos et de la compétition secrète qui se jouait entre eux, tandis que l'avenir du Sanctuaire ne s'était jamais fait aussi vacillant qu'en ce jour-là. Des mystères terribles que leur cachait le Grand Pope au sujet de la renaissance d'Athéna. Et de cette absence de foi qui grandissait jour après jour, et le dévorait inexorablement de l'intérieur.

Un froid immense le saisit, qui n'était ni physique ni véritablement réel. Une main de glace se referma lentement sur son cœur, tandis que le vieillard en face de lui se laissait aller à un rire silencieux qui secouait sa misérable carcasse.

« Ah chevalier, maintenant je comprends qui tu es, déclara-t-il tout en dardant sur lui ses yeux voilés. Malheureux mortel, je lis dans ton âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Je vois ce désarroi qui te retient prisonnier, j'entends l'écho de ces doutes qui t'assaillent, je ressens ce désir qui est le tien de dénouer les fils du destin. Mais ce que tu demandes, chevalier, causera ta perte et celle de tous ceux qui te sont chers. Es-tu bien certain de vouloir entendre mes prédictions ?

— Je dois savoir, murmura Saga avant d'affermir sa voix. Je dois connaître la vérité. Ma volonté fera le reste. »

Tirésias secoua la tête, désabusé.

« Combien sont-ils... combien sont-ils, ceux qui ont eu l'arrogance de croire qu'ils pourraient réagencer le tissu de leur destinée ? Ils sont venus dans le royaume des morts, ils ont bravé les monstres qui le peuplent et le régentent en attendant le retour de leur maître. Tout comme toi ils m'ont interrogé. Certains ont refusé de donner foi à mes paroles, d'autres ont cru pouvoir déjouer les les nœuds tissés par les Parques. Veux-tu que je te dise une chose, chevalier ? Tous ont échoué. Jusqu'au bout le destin forgé par les dieux s'est accompli.

— Je ne suis ni Ulysse, ni Œdipe, répliqua l'adolescent en serrant les poings. Je suis Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et je ne laisserai aucun dieu, fût-il Zeus en personne, me dicter chaque pas de mon existence.

— Pauvre fou ! En quoi serais-tu supérieur à tous les autres ?

— C'est parce que je vais écouter attentivement vos paroles, noble devin. Je les garderai précieusement dans ma mémoire, et le moment venu, je dénouerai les pièges semés par les dieux sur mon chemin.

— Tu l'auras voulu, chevalier. Ton propre orgueil sera ta chute ! annonça Tirésias d'une voix terrifiante. Le démon a déjà investi les méandres de ton esprit, cet Hybris qui a perdu tant d'autres avant toi. Tous ont succombé à ses assauts, et voici ma première prédiction : tu ne feras pas exception. Toi qui te dépeins sous les traits d'un héros, tu te dresseras contre les dieux mais à la toute fin, tu ne seras que l'instrument de leur vengeance. Quant à l'âme maléfique qui se terre au plus profond du labyrinthe, tu auras beau essayer de la détruire, toujours elle reviendra te hanter. Tu portes le blasphème sur chaque parcelle de ton être, chevalier. »

Le jeune Grec tremblait à mesure que les mots s'insinuaient dans son esprit, se logeaient en lui comme autant de parasites s'accrochant dans les tours et les détours de sa mémoire. Il tremblait de fureur, de folie aussi, ainsi que de l'inextinguible désir de faire ravaler chaque parole proférée dans la gorge noueuse du devin. Ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement, avides de frapper et d'étrangler.

« Je sauverai le Sanctuaire, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Je le délivrerai de l'emprise des dieux, j'ouvrirai les yeux de tous ceux qui sont tombés sous la coupe de divinités fallacieuses.

— Tu précipiteras sa destruction, répliqua l'âme du devin. Ainsi que tu l'as deviné, le retour d'Athéna au Sanctuaire signifie également le réveil imminent du roi des morts. Une nouvelle Guerre sainte approche... »

Ainsi, il avait eu raison. Une future bataille se préparait, un danger plus grand et plus périlleux que tous ceux qui avaient jalonné ces derniers siècles. Et le Grand Pope, le seigneur Shion... Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Saga que le vieil homme était au courant des événements imminents. Même si la mémoire des hommes avait oublié la signification du retour d'Athéna, le Pope, lui, avait accès aux connaissances délivrées par le Mont Etoilé. Dire qu'il leur avait caché une information si cruciale... Le jeune chevalier songea qu'en fait de réjouissance, la résurrection de la déesse portait en réalité la promesse des malheurs à venir.

« Vous ignorez de quoi je suis capable, dit-il.

— Je n'ignore rien de toi, au contraire. Ni de ton frère, ton étoile jumelle, aussi perdue et damnée que la tienne.

— Vous mentez... souffla-t-il, ses yeux bleus agrandis par la colère.

— Tu dis chercher la vérité, mais tu la refuses comme telle lorsqu'elle t'est présentée. Tu n'es en rien différent des autres, chevalier des Gémeaux. Je dirai même que tu perpétues la longue lignée de ton signe maudit !

— Menteur ! » hurla Saga avant de se jeter sur le devin, fou de rage.

Il le percuta de tout son poids, du moins en eut-il l'impression. Les deux âmes tombèrent à la renverse, Tirésias chuta lourdement dans le champ de scories, laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Saga se retrouva agenouillé au-dessus de lui. Et se mit à le frapper, encore et encore, ponctuant chaque coup d'un « menteur ! » où se devinait l'ombre de son désespoir et de son impuissance.

Alerté par le tumulte, Angelo délaissa Cerbère et se précipita vers son pair.

« Saga, tu es devenu fou ! s'écria-t-il. Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il agrippa les épaules du Gémeau, voulut l'écarter de la victime de sa rage. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, son aîné continuait à faire pleuvoir une grêle de coups sur le devin. La voix du jeune Italien se fit suppliante.

« Arrête, Saga ! Arrête, s'il te plaît. Elles vont nous voir, elles vont nous entendre ! »

Mais le chevalier demeurait sourd à ses implorations, et continuait à frapper le vieillard aveugle alors même que l'apparence de ce dernier se délitait peu à peu. Son visage s'effritait, ses membres se fondaient dans la poussière qui recouvrait la plaine, ses râles s'évanouissaient dans le silence lugubre des lieux. Bientôt il ne resta plus rien, et le poing de Saga s'enfonça dans le sol en soulevant un nuage de cendres.

Angelo s'accrochait toujours à lui, le secouait faiblement tandis qu'il répétait toujours le même mot à son oreille.

« Arrête, arrête... »

Haletant, Saga cessa enfin, et contempla ses mains vides et impuissantes.

« Ce n'étaient que des mensonges... murmura-t-il à part lui. Tout cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne commettrai pas d'erreur. »

Le rire incrédule d'Angelo résonna derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-il d'un ton légèrement hystérique. Tu viens déjà de la faire, ton erreur. J'entends qu'elles arrivent. »

L'autre chevalier se tourna légèrement vers lui.

« Elles ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? »

Le visage d'Angelo, habituellement goguenard, s'était paré d'une gravité inquiète qui étonna le plus âgé. À son tour il se sentit envahi par une sourde angoisse. Sur le qui-vive, il se redressa, focalisa son attention sur les environs. Soudain, Cerbère émit un grondement aigu qui transperça leurs esprits. Loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans ce semblant de ciel rougeoyant où tourbillonnaient des nuages noirs, un bruissement métallique se fit entendre.

« Elles arrivent, dit simplement Angelo, le regard fixé en l'air.

— Qui...

— Les Kères.

— Angelo, qui sont-elles ? demanda Saga d'une voix insistante.

— Ce sont les gardiennes du pays des ombres. Elles sont chargées de traquer les intrus qui s'attardent dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur. Elles ont découvert notre présence... c'est trop tard, Saga. »

Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, Cerbère poussa un long hululement qui leur glaça le sang. D'un bond formidable, il abandonna les deux garçons au sort que leur réservaient les Kères. Angelo ne les avaient jamais croisées jusqu'à ce jour. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le Praesepe, il gardait en tête les rares conseils que lui avait prodigué son maître. Offrir un gâteau de miel au monstre à trois têtes pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Ne pas invoquer les âmes des chevaliers défunts. Ne pas rôder près des rives du Styx. Ne jamais, au grand jamais, s'attarder aux enfers plus que de raison, sous peine d'attirer à soi les terribles Kères. Ces antiques créatures peuplaient le royaume des morts bien avant l'avènement des dieux olympiens. On les disait filles de la Nuit éternelle, celle qui avait régné sur le monde alors que Gaia ne s'était pas encore unie à Ouranos. Même Hadès, le souverain légitime de l'outre-monde, ne s'était jamais risqué à les dépouiller de leurs prérogatives sur ses propres terres.

Le bruissement s'était rapproché. Il emplissait à présent leur environnement immédiat. Crissements, sifflements, claquements, crépitements, un véritable maelström sonore enveloppait les deux chevaliers. Serrant les dents, Saga tenta de se boucher les oreilles, avant de réaliser que les discordances suraiguës le paralysaient tout entier, lui ôtaient la possibilité de mouvoir le moindre muscle, ne fût-ce qu'en pensée.

Privés de toute capacité de réagir, Angelo et lui ne purent qu'assister, totalement impuissants, à l'arrivée des effroyables démons.

« Trop tard, c'est trop tard... » fredonnait le petit Cancer de sa voix rauque, les yeux exorbités par la terreur.

Le plus âgé trébucha lorsque trois immenses paires d'ailes occultèrent les cieux. Les Kères s'abattirent sur eux, pareilles à de gigantesques oiseaux de proie, plus effrayantes encore que les croquemitaines de ses cauchemars d'enfant. Elles se turent, replièrent leurs ailes sombres, aux bords déchiquetés, et dardèrent sur leurs proies un regard luisant de haine. Deux longues cornes partaient de leur front, vrillées et tordues. Des lambeaux de peau peinaient à dissimuler les os saillants de leur visage, et leurs lèvres putréfiées laissaient apercevoir l'anarchique rangée de leurs crocs. Elles se redressèrent lentement, tendirent en avant des mains décharnées dont chaque doigt portait une griffe aiguisée. Leurs jambes maigres se terminaient par des serres crochues, qui grattaient la terre poussiéreuse avec une avide impatience.

D'instinct, Saga parvint à poser une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son cadet et le tira en arrière. Il songea un bref instant à invoquer son armure, mais elle se trouvait dans le troisième temple. N'importe lequel de ses pairs, voire Shion lui-même, ressentirait l'appel du chevalier des Gémeaux. Par ailleurs, il ignorait s'il serait capable de faire passer l'armure du monde des vivants à celui des morts, tant ses sens lui paraissaient affaiblis et son cosmos étouffé par l'écrasante présence des Kères. L'une d'elles se mit à feuler, et ce fut le signal pour les deux autres qui se jetèrent sur Saga et Angelo.

Au prix d'un incommensurable effort, le premier attrapa son camarade et roula sur le côté. Angelo, incapable du moindre mouvement, se retrouva plaqué contre la poitrine de son aîné, qui poussa un hurlement douloureux lorsque l'une des Kères lui lacéra le dos de ses griffes. Il se releva péniblement, tourna la tête juste au moment où la deuxième créature s'élançait vers eux. Nouant un bras autour du jeune Italien, il poussa sur ses jambes et se mit à courir.

Le rire des Kères claqua dans l'air immobile avant qu'elles ne les prennent en chasse.

« Angelo... Angelo ! appelait-il sans jamais ralentir sa course. Bon sang, réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu nous ramènes au Sanctuaire...! »

Une ombre les dépassa. Le troisième démon atterrit presque à ses pieds, mettant un terme brutal à sa fuite. Saga tomba à la renverse et lâcha Angelo. Aussitôt les deux autres bondirent sur le garçon et l'emprisonnèrent dans leurs serres. Déployant leurs ailes, elles emportèrent leur macabre butin sous les yeux horrifiés de l'adolescent.

« Non non non ! »

Son cri frénétique se perdit dans l'immensité nue des enfers. Il voulut ramper hors de portée de son assaillant, mais celui-ci planta ses doigts griffus dans sa jambe. Une douleur fulgurante le transperça, irradia chaque parcelle de son esprit. Ainsi cloué au sol, il put à peine se retourner pour faire face à la Kère, qui le considérait à présent avec une expression de malsaine gourmandise. Il devina que, semblable à tous les monstres, elle se nourrissait de sa souffrance et de sa peur. Glissant un regard en direction des deux autres, il constata avec effroi qu'elles avaient commencé à se repaître de l'âme d'Angelo, déchiquetant l'imitation de ses chairs et aspirant son énergie vitale.

Cela ne pouvait se finir ainsi. Il s'était promis de changer les choses, il s'était juré de tous les protéger... Pris d'un regain de détermination, ignorant la terreur qui le pétrifiait tantôt, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Son cosmos crépita au bout de ses doigts, remonta le long de ses bras, enfla jusqu'à l'explosion. Le souffle d'énergie rejeta la Kère en arrière, libéra le jeune chevalier de son emprise. Il se remit debout, tituba sur quelques pas avant de retrouver son équilibre.

Le cosmos flamboyait autour du troisième gardien, qui brûlait d'une force renouvelée. Luttant pour maîtriser le flot d'énergie, Saga parvint enfin à le concentrer vers son ennemi, avant de le canaliser dans son attaque la plus dévastatrice.

Le coup atteignit le démon de plein fouet et le traversa de part en part. Il lui arracha un cri suraigu, laissa un trou béant au milieu de sa cage thoracique. L'attaque, mortelle pour toute autre créature, fut malgré tout suffisante pour mettre la Kère hors d'état de nuire durant quelques secondes. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne put que pousser des râles sifflants avant de s'effondrer au milieu des volutes de cendre.

Saga en profita pour se porter au secours du chevalier du Cancer. Ce dernier ne réagissait plus aux crocs qui se refermaient sur son corps. Penchés au-dessus de lui, ses deux bourreaux arrachaient l'un après l'autre des morceaux de chair sanguinolente.

« Angelo ! » hurla Saga.

Il courut vers le cadavre de l'Italien, tituba plusieurs fois avant de tomber à son tour.

Derrière lui, la troisième Kère rassemblait ses forces. Sa blessure achevait peu à peu de se ressouder. Elle se releva, fit claquer ses ailes dans son dos. Un grondement jaillit de sa gueule et elle se dirigea vers Saga, bien décidée à lui faire payer au centuple l'affront dont il venait de se rendre coupable.

À genoux dans la poussière, le chevalier tourna la tête, vit les griffes démesurées qui s'apprêtaient à le frapper...

Cette fois, c'est la fin, songea-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, opposa au monstre un regard étincelant d'une dernière lueur de défi.

Un rai de lumière traversa les ténèbres.

« Galaxian Explosion ! »

L'attaque frappa directement la Kère, à l'endroit même où Saga avait porté la sienne. Le manteau noir fut déchiré, laissant le corps décharné à nu, et bientôt l'énergie déployée transperça celui-ci, le consuma jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât plus rien.

Médusé, Saga eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son sauveur, sa silhouette élancée sanglée dans une armure sombre, tandis qu'il le dépassait d'un bond afin de mettre un terme à l'agonie du Cancer. De son poing brandi fusa une nouvelle attaque, dispersant une première Kère. Son cosmos, différent de tous ceux auxquels Saga était habitué, ressemblait à un puits sans fond qui annihilait la présence même des Kères. La dernière fut bientôt mise en déroute. Fuyant à la suite de sa compagne, elle traîna sa carcasse blessée vers les tréfonds du pays des ombres.

Le chevalier providentiel se pencha vers Angelo, posa une main sur son torse ensanglanté pour lui insuffler une partie de son énergie vitale. Avec un immense soulagement, le Gémeau sentit la vie reprendre à nouveau ses droits chez le jeune Italien.

« Merci... souffla-t-il d'une voix frémissant d'épuisement autant que de gratitude. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie.

— Jeune imbécile ! cracha la voix du sombre chevalier, tranchante comme une lame et indéniablement féminine malgré ses accents graves. Est-ce ainsi que tu suis les conseils que l'on te donne ? Lorsque je t'ai dit de te rendre ici-bas pour consulter Tirésias, c'était pour t'ouvrir les yeux sur la malédiction qui pèse sur toi, et non pour t'aveugler plus encore dans tes folles ambitions. »

Lentement il se releva et marcha en direction du jeune Grec. D'un mouvement de tête, il rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs.

Saga reconnut le visage de Mantô, la diseuse de bonne aventure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit**

Caché dans l'ombre d'une colonne, Kanon observait la silhouette de son frère qui gravissait l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Il se demanda où son jumeau se rendait, s'il s'agissait de l'un des temples ou bien du palais qui se trouvait tout au bout. Saga lui dissimulait tant de choses, ces derniers temps ! Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé, les joies comme les peines, les certitudes et les doutes, les ambitions secrètes et les échecs au goût amer. Kanon se rembrunit. Non seulement son aîné se taisait, mais il n'hésitait plus à lui mentir, à se détacher du lien spirituel qui les avait unis depuis leur naissance. Même Evandre n'était jamais parvenu à les séparer. Quels étaient donc ces événements si graves qui ébranlaient son jumeau, au point qu'il ressentait de la défiance envers son propre frère ?

Haussant les épaules, l'adolescent décida de remettre à plus tard ces interrogations qui ne laissaient pas de l'inquiéter. L'après-midi ne faisait que débuter, et il n'avait certainement pas envie de passer la journée enfermé dans la troisième maison. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ne désira rien d'autre que de profiter des rayons pâlissants du soleil de novembre. Il jeta de brefs regards de droite et de gauche, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Une aura dorée l'environna. D'abord timide, elle gagna très vite en puissance à mesure qu'il faisait flamber son cosmos. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

« Another dimension ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton presque joyeux.

Le passage s'ouvrit à ses pieds, l'aspira tout entier avant de le transporter hors du Sanctuaire.

Kanon atterrit souplement au sommet de la corniche. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, vacilla dangereusement au bord de l'escarpement, et se rattrapa au tout dernier moment. Une main plaquée sur son cœur, il éclata de rire, galvanisé par le péril auquel il venait d'échapper.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu, Saga », fit une voix teintée de reproche, juste derrière lui.

Surpris, il se retourna. Et tomba nez à nez avec le chevalier du Sagittaire.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le neuvième gardien le considérait d'un air perplexe et quelque peu mécontent. C'était la première fois que Kanon se retrouvait face à lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un regard à la fois ironique et curieux. L'autre l'avait appelé Saga... Pris d'une inspiration subite, il eut envie de savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait pousser la mascarade. Et si jamais l'autre soupçonnait une entourloupe, il serait toujours temps pour lui d'inventer un quelconque prétexte et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Aiolos, salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué, qu'il accompagna d'un petit hochement de tête.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu t'amuses ? fit l'autre, toujours aussi renfrogné.

— C'était juste un petit test de rien du tout. J'ai intérêt à m'entraîner si je veux réapparaître sur cette falaise et non cent mètres plus bas, écrasé sur les rochers. »

Sceptique, Aiolos huma doucement.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, fit-il remarquer.

— Bah, un peu de danger aiguise les sens et fortifie le caractère. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au lieu d'être dans ton temple ?

— J'avais envie de profiter des derniers beaux jours d'automne. »

L'adolescent le dépassa, marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Un vent froid, venu de la mer, balayait les côtes escarpées de ses embruns salés. Aiolos ferma les yeux, emplit ses poumons de l'air marin. Kanon nota qu'il était presque aussi grand que lui ; c'était étrange, parce qu'il lui avait toujours semblé que Saga le dominait largement. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'indéniable charisme de son aîné, dont la présence éclipsait invariablement celle de ses pairs. Aiolos respirait une tranquillité et une douceur auxquelles il se sentait étranger.

« Lorsque je regarde la mer, murmura le Sagittaire, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe au-delà de ses flots. Et je me sens apaisé. »

Kanon ne sut que dire, tant les mots l'avaient surpris. C'était une révélation si incongrue, si intime, comme si l'autre lui accordait une confiance infinie. Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, regretta presque de s'être fait passer pour son frère. Quelle plaisanterie ridicule... Il lui restait encore la possibilité de faire marche arrière, de se retirer sans bruit et sans esclandre.

Il fit mine de reculer d'un pas, mais Aiolos se tourna vers lui et saisit son poignet.

« Allez, approche toi aussi », dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Kanon fut tiré en avant, et sous ses semelles crissèrent de petits cailloux qui roulèrent vers le bord et plongèrent dans le vide vertigineux.

« Regarde, lui intima Aiolos, tout près de lui. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est le plus beau paysage du monde ? »

Il fit taire les réticences que lui soufflait sa raison, obéit à l'injonction de l'autre garçon. La Méditerranée, à perte de vue. Le chuchotement régulier des vagues, l'odeur saline, le miroitement argenté du soleil pâle sur les ondes. Kanon acquiesça lentement ; son assentiment arracha un sourire entendu au visage de son cadet.

« Je voudrais ne jamais quitter cet endroit », souffla ce dernier.

L'expression de Kanon passa de l'étonnement à l'amertume. Lui désirait de toutes ses forces partir du Domaine sacré, traverser l'invisible barrière du Péribole pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Y avait-il deux êtres au monde plus dissemblables que le Sagittaire et lui ?

De ses lointaines observations et des histoires que Saga lui racontait, il avait toujours pris le jeune archer pour un gamin enthousiaste et un combattant talentueux, mais dont la naïveté n'avait d'égale que la foi aveugle qu'il plaçait dans le vieux Pope et sa déesse. Il savait aussi les difficultés qu'il éprouvait à éduquer son jeune frère, un petit morveux qui traînait toujours ses guêtres avec le Bélier et le Scorpion. Cette fois, Aiolos lui offrait l'occasion de mettre à profit sa gémellité et la connaissance qu'il avait du caractère de son frère. Le challenge était non seulement audacieux, mais hautement divertissant, et peut-être que... Les pensées de Kanon s'assombrirent. Saga lui avait menti. Il lui avait retiré ses confidences et sa confiance, et l'adolescent ressentait cette trahison aussi douloureusement qu'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Aiolos en savait-il plus que lui sur le sujet ? Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était de se prêter au jeu, et de faire croire au Sagittaire qu'il parlait bien au chevalier des Gémeaux afin de lui soutirer de possibles informations.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une pichenette sur sa tempe.

« Tu as l'air bien rêveur, nota Aiolos d'un ton amusé.

— Hé, c'est toi qui m'as dit de regarder la mer, riposta-t-il en se frottant la tête.

— Tu étais en train de te perdre dans tes pensées.

— Et alors...

— Et alors, ça t'arrive un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci.

— M'en parle pas, marmonna Kanon en songeant à celui pour lequel il se faisait passer.

— Bon, et si nous mettions le peu de temps libre qui nous reste pour nous entraîner ? proposa le Sagittaire.

— Euh... je ne suis pas certain... » balbutia-t-il.

Mauvaise idée ! hurla son instinct tout en lui enjoignant de fuir à toutes jambes. Si jamais il se retrouvait au milieu du Colisée alors qu'au même moment Saga crapahutait sur toute la hauteur des escaliers sacrés, cela provoquerait un sacré grabuge.

« J'ai passé la matinée dans l'arène, dit-il enfin en guise d'excuse. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y rester à nouveau toute l'après-midi.

— Dans ce cas, nous pourrions nous rendre dans la petite crique. Personne ne viendra là-bas, nous serons tranquilles. Et surtout, pas de témoin pour assister à la raclée que je compte bien te mettre ! plaisanta l'adolescent. Tu pourras jurer et pleurnicher tout ton soûl.

— Alors là, tu rêves », répliqua-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu un sourire assuré.

Aiolos revint sur ses pas, suivi d'un Kanon qui fixait son dos d'un regard insistant. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas échangé plus de trois mots avec une personne bien réelle, qui n'était pas le produit de son imagination, et encore moins son frère aîné, le seul être encore de ce monde qui était au courant de son existence ? Il sentit son cœur s'alléger progressivement. Sa main se tendit vers le garçon qui l'accompagnait ; il voulut le toucher pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. À son tour il envoya une pichenette dans les boucles châtain avant de le dépasser en courant. Aiolos poussa un cri de surprise indignée tandis que le ricanement de Kanon se répercutait contre les parois de la falaise. Ce dernier dérapa sur le petit sentier qui descendait vers la mer, bondit au milieu d'un virage pour aller plus vite.

« Le dernier arrivé dans la crique est le roi des imbéciles ! » s'écria-t-il avant de disparaître dans un détour du chemin.

Aiolos ralentit le pas, laissa échapper un reniflement incrédule. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait Saga se comporter ainsi... comme un garçon de leur âge. Il s'était secrètement inquiété pour son ami ces derniers jours. Il l'avait senti préoccupé par des soucis qu'il refusait de partager. Ses soupçons se portaient sur la succession du seigneur Shion et surtout la résurrection d'Athéna, mais avec Saga, comment savoir ? Le jeune Grec ignorait les sollicitations subtiles du Sagittaire, et détournait les questions directes en changeant ostensiblement de sujet. En bref, il était impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce jour-là pourtant, Saga paraissait différent. Plus boudeur, mais aussi plus accessible. Peut-être que les choses finissaient par s'arranger pour lui ? En tout cas, Aiolos ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de l'aider. Il se lança à sa poursuite, bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser son avance sans se battre.

Il dévala le sentier en manquant se rompre plusieurs fois le cou dans sa précipitation. Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, l'autre se trouvait déjà sur la plage, et frimait en effectuant quelques étirements paresseux.

« Le roi est enfin arrivé, vive le roi ! s'exclama Kanon, dont le visage affichait un sourire crâneur.

— Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, fit Aiolos en peinant à retrouver son souffle.

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses. »

Les poings sur les hanches, Kanon le toisa d'un regard brillant de défi. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Sagittaire pour bondir sauvagement sur lui. Son poing manqua de peu la mâchoire de son aîné, qui se déroba au tout dernier moment et balaya ses jambes d'un astucieux coup de pied. Le Sagittaire fut envoyé au tapis, la tête dans le sable.

« Saga ! » cria-t-il, au comble de l'indignation.

Le jumeau le gratifia d'une moue moqueuse.

« Tu avais raison en fin de compte, remarqua-t-il d'une voix légère. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour voir la pâtée que je suis en train de te mettre. »

Aiolos se remit debout, cracha les grains de sable qu'il avait malencontreusement avalés, puis épousseta sa tunique d'une main agacée.

« Tu es drôlement présomptueux, aujourd'hui », murmura-t-il en lui lançant un regard de biais.

Aïe, j'avais oublié Saint Saga de la Parfaite Modestie, songea Kanon en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche. Comment diable allait-il rattraper le coup ? Il remarqua alors que le coin de la bouche du Grec se soulevait en un début de sourire ironique. Alors il le prend comme ça ? Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons être deux à jouer cette partie.

« Moi, je trouve que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, chevalier du Sagittaire.

— Tu trouves ? » répéta l'intéressé en croisant les bras, faussement vexé.

Kanon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sérieux comme un pape.

« Oh oui, je parie même qu'Aiolia pourrait te battre à plates coutures.

— Vraiment ! s'exclama Aiolos, dont l'amour-propre était à présent offensé.

— Vraiment », insista Kanon avec un sourire torve.

Cette fois, il ne put éviter le coup de poing qui le cueillit au menton. Il soupçonna son adversaire d'avoir subrepticement usé de la vitesse de la lumière, mais ne put approfondir cette pensée car Aiolos enchaînait son attaque suivante. Il recula de quelques pas pour se mettre hors de portée, cependant l'autre ne lui laissa pas ce répit. Songeant que dans ces cas-là, la meilleure défense restait l'attaque, il fonça sur Aiolos au moment où ce dernier baissait sa garde, et tenta de l'immobiliser d'une prise quasi tentaculaire qui avait fait ses preuves sur Saga.

Aiolos poussa un râle étranglé, agrippa l'avant-bras qui lui écrasait la trachée et tira dessus pour desserrer son emprise. Kanon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. À court d'oxygène, le jeune archer se pencha alors en avant, utilisa le poids de son adversaire pour le faire basculer en avant. Le plus âgé se sentit soulevé du sol. Lâchant prise pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre, il plongea du nez vers le sable et se reçut douloureusement sur le dos. Il se releva presque aussi vite qu'il était tombé et repartit à l'assaut.

Leur joute se prolongea un long moment sans que l'un parvînt à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Peut-être un peu déconcerté par une technique de combat qui n'était pas celle de son frère, la seule et unique personne avec laquelle il s'était jamais entraîné, Kanon lâcha peu à peu du terrain. Ses coups se firent moins précis, et Aiolos profita d'une ouverture pour tourner définitivement le combat à son avantage.

Kanon se retrouva étalé sur le sable, les côtes écrasées sous le poids d'un Sagittaire à la mine triomphante.

« Alors, dit ce dernier d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Qui est le roi des imbéciles, maintenant ?

— D'accord, c'est moi... reconnut l'autre en haletant. Tu pourrais bouger de là... s'il te plaît ? Tu n'es pas spécialement un poids plume. »

Aiolos éclata de rire, puis l'aida à se relever. Il tendit le bras, accentua son sourire tandis que Kanon saisissait sa main et se laissait hisser en poussant un soupir dégoûté. L'adolescent se massa les côtes en gémissant un peu trop ostensiblement pour être tout à fait honnête.

« Tu exagères, se moqua Aiolos.

— Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-il. Et je tiens à ma revanche. Ce combat comptait pour des prunes, le terrain m'a déstabilisé.

— Je ne te connaissais pas aussi mauvais perdant.

— C'est parce que d'habitude, je ne perds jamais. »

Le Sagittaire hocha la tête, d'un air à la fois amusé et dubitatif. Il eut la soudaine conviction que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place dans la composition que son ami lui offrait. Distraitement, il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches châtain, où s'accrochaient encore quelques reflets dorés dus au soleil estival. Puis il secoua la tête en grimaçant pour faire tomber le sable qui s'inscrustait insidieusement dans sa chevelure. Une idée jaillit aussitôt dans son esprit.

Kanon fronça les sourcils comme Aiolos délaçait ses sandales puis déboutonnait sa tunique. Il ôta celle-ci et la laissa choir par terre. Ne conservant que son vieux pantalon d'entraînement, il se dirigea vers les vagues qui allaient et venaient sur le sable mouillé, s'admonestant mentalement pour ne pas trembler de tous ses membres. Avant d'entrer dans l'eau glaciale, il se tourna vers Kanon en affichant une insouciance de façade.

« Chiche que tu me suis », lança-t-il en guise de défi.

Un soupçon de doute l'étreignit comme le faux Gémeau demeurait immobile sur la plage. Était-il possible qu'il se fût trompé et que son intuition fût si mauvaise ? Ses derniers doutes se dissipèrent cependant lorsque l'autre adolescent se dévêtit à son tour pour le rejoindre.

« Mais elle est gelée ! » s'écria Kanon en sentant le froid mordant des flots se refermer sur ses chevilles.

Aiolos plongea dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler à son tour. Son regard se durcit à mesure que Kanon se rapprochait de lui. Sans crier gare, il fondit sur ce dernier et l'assomma à moitié d'un coup sur le visage. Agrippant alors la longue chevelure bleutée, il poussa et maintint la tête du garçon sous la surface suffisamment longtemps pour l'étourdir plus encore.

Kanon se débattit frénétiquement, finit par se soustraire à la prise du Sagittaire en l'entraînant à son tour sous les vagues. Ils luttèrent quelques instants à mains nues avant que le froid de novembre n'engourdît leurs membres déjà éprouvés par leur précédente rixe. Alors que Kanon échappait enfin à la tentative de noyade dont il était victime, une onde de cosmos l'atteignit de plein fouet. Il tomba à nouveau dans l'eau glacée mais ne put se relever, trop surpris par la pression que l'énergie dorée exerçait sur son corps épuisé. Bravant le froid et le courant, le jeune chevalier avança vers lui, toute trace de camaraderie évanouie dans son attitude, qui n'évoquait plus rien d'autre qu'une menaçante autorité.

« Tu n'es pas Saga», déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et pourtant très calme.

L'autre garda le silence, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard étincelant d'animosité autant que de défi.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda le Sagittaire. Quelle technique d'illusion as-tu utilisée pour prendre l'apparence du chevalier des Gémeaux? »

Kanon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. La situation venait de tourner à son désavantage, mais il lui restait encore une carte à abattre. Sa seule erreur avait été de croire que le neuvième gardien serait assez stupide pour se laisser abuser, mais peut-être pouvait-il encore renverser l'issue de la partie. Ces quelques instants passés en compagnie d'Aiolos lui avaient donné une certitude : cet idiot avait le cœur tendre, tout comme Saga. Et Kanon était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les sentiments de tels êtres.

« Vas-tu me répondre, imposteur ! s'exclama soudain Aiolos en déployant son cosmos autour d'eux, prêt à lancer son attaque.

— C'est mon vrai visage », dit enfin Kanon.

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire rusé lorsque Aiolos fit montre d'un semblant d'hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla-t-il tout en faisant de visibles efforts pour ne pas montrer sa perplexité.

— Je jure que je n'ai pas pris l'apparence de Saga, chevalier du Sagittaire.

— Menteur ! »

Le cri d'Aiolos fut accompagné d'une brusque flambée de cosmos. Il s'apprêtait à porter un coup mortel lorsque Kanon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, levant les bras en une attitude de protection désespérée.

« Je suis Kanon ! Je suis son frère ! » hurla-t-il par-dessus le grondement des vagues.

Le poing du Sagittaire s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Son bras tremblait sous l'effort exigé pour retenir son attaque, et le chevalier le dévisageait fixement, ses yeux clairs toujours agrandis par la fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue.

— Seulement la vérité, répondit le jeune Grec sur le même ton. Je te jure que je ne mens pas.

— Tu es le frère de Saga...

— Son frère jumeau, pour être exact.

— Je... je ne peux pas le croire... » balbutia Aiolos.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et l'énergie dorée qu'il avait nourrie de sa colère s'effondra sur elle-même pour n'être plus qu'une simple aura teintée d'incompréhension incrédule. Le jeune archer considéra silencieusement Kanon, toujours agenouillé dans l'eau froide. Celui-ci ne détourna pas son regard. Les lèvres d'Aiolos s'entrouvrirent, mais ne laissèrent passer qu'un faible soupir. L'affrontement muet se prolongea durant quelques secondes, puis Aiolos s'écarta, toujours sans un mot. Il regagna la plage et récupéra sa tunique qu'il enfila avec des gestes tremblants.

Kanon se releva précipitamment et arracha ses membres fourbus au courant qui le retenait dans ses filets. Il tituba jusqu'à la plage. Son bras se tendit pour attraper celui du Sagittaire.

« Attends ! » s'écria-t-il, usant de ses accents les plus désespérés.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le poignet d'Aiolos, qui tenta aussitôt de lui échapper.

« Lâche-moi !

— Non ! persista Kanon. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins une chance de t'expliquer...

— Tu m'as menti, répliqua Aiolos, le regard brûlant d'une indicible émotion. Saga m'a menti... depuis toujours.

— Je suis sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

— Écouter quoi ? De nouveaux mensonges ?

— Non, pas cette fois. »

Le jeune archer s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Son visage était si pâle que Kanon eut l'étrange impression qu'il allait défaillir. C'était pourtant un chevalier d'or, et pour montrer une telle faiblesse devant un témoin si peu digne de confiance... le choc devait être à la mesure de la révélation.

« Je te demande seulement d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, murmura-t-il en desserrant sa prise. Ensuite, libre à toi de croire que ce que je t'ai raconté est vrai ou non.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte... fit lentement Aiolos. Toutes ces années passées à ses côtés... et Saga ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. De toi. Pas une fois.

— Il ne le pouvait pas », déclara Kanon en se détendant imperceptiblement.

La partie était gagnée, la volonté d'Aiolos fléchissait.

« Il lui était interdit de révéler à quiconque mon existence, expliqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Par qui ?

— Par notre maître, le chevalier du Loup. Et sans doute aussi par le Grand Pope.

— Quoi...? »

La bouche d'Aiolos tremblait. Kanon en conçut presque de la pitié. Il essaya d'imaginer les sentiments qui devaient tourbillonner à cet instant-là dans l'esprit du chevalier : l'incrédulité qui laisserait bientôt place à une peine trop immense pour être mise en mots, la trahison qui couvait juste en-dessous, et la colère, noire et visqueuse, qui attendait son heure. Pour le Saint du Sagittaire, si droit, si honnête et si vertueux, le coup porté devait être bien pire que la plus terrible des attaques physiques.

Kanon dut pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Un nouveau dessein se faisait jour dans son esprit tortueux. Sa fierté blessée plus tôt dans la journée réclamait un tribut de la part de celui-là même qui l'avait trahi. Saga s'éloignait de lui, d'une façon aussi soudaine qu'inexorable. Par ses mensonges et ses omissions volontaires, il avait bafoué le lien fraternel et inaliénable qui les unissait. Plus encore, il avait oublié que Kanon n'avait jamais eu que lui. Pas de maître, pas d'ami, pas d'adversaire. Juste lui, Saga, son frère jumeau, son autre lui-même.

Un frémissement parcourut son corps tout entier. Son instinct réclamait la vengeance, son cœur appelait la souffrance. Saga devait éprouver cette douleur lancinante qui était la sienne, il devait souffrir comme lui souffrait. Peut-être, alors, lui pardonnerait-il.

Ses yeux sombres glissèrent vers la mince silhouette de l'archer. Quoi de mieux, pour atteindre son frère chéri, que de s'en prendre à son meilleur ami ? Il distillerait le poison de l'amertume et de la défiance dans ce cœur si pur, le monterait contre Saga, l'utiliserait pour le blesser. Lorsque tout serait terminé, Kanon serait là pour panser ses plaies, comme il l'avait toujours été. Et tous les deux, enfin réunis, abattraient ce Sanctuaire maudit qui les retenait depuis si longtemps prisonniers, ils élimineraient la fausse déesse et son vieux Pope cauteleux, ils tueraient tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin.

Ils seraient libres, et maîtres de leur destin. Oh, plus que ça, songea-t-il avec délice. Ils seraient maîtres de ce monde qui avait cru pouvoir décider à leur place de leur existence.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune chevalier.

« La nuit tombe, dit-il en levant la tête. Je dois retourner au troisième temple, sinon Saga va se douter que je suis sorti. Et cela m'est strictement interdit, ajouta-t-il comme l'autre s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir dans quelques jours ?

— Je... oui... pourquoi pas, murmura Aiolos, envahi par un trouble auquel il ne parvenait pas à se soustraire.

— Samedi prochain, même lieu, même heure ? » proposa Kanon en saupoudrant ses paroles d'un soupçon d'espoir.

Un hochement de tête de la part du Sagittaire, et le rendez-vous fut conclu.

« Bien, fit l'aîné. Je te raconterai tout, sans rien omettre. »

Il contourna le Sagittaire, toujours silencieux, toujours immobile, fit quelques pas dans le sable, ralentit pour lancer un dernier regard en direction de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier regardait fixement la ligne d'horizon, peu à peu avalée par l'obscurité du ciel nocturne.

« À bientôt... »

Ses paroles se perdirent dans le bruissement des vagues.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf**

Saga était en proie à l'étonnement le plus absolu. Devant lui se tenait Mantô, la devineresse rencontrée au marché de Rodorio, quelques jours plus tôt. Sa longue silhouette se découpait dans le paysage obscur et tourmenté du pays des ombres, dépouillée de ses oripeaux de bonimenteuse. Le regard du jeune Grec se perdit dans les ornements d'orichalque de l'armure dont elle était revêtue, si étrangement semblable, dans la forme des pièces qui la composaient, à celle des Gémeaux. N'était-ce la couleur, d'un noir qui ne reflétait aucune lumière, elles auraient pu être jumelles.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue. Et quelle est cette armure ?

— Ce n'est pas une armure, répondit la femme en le toisant d'un regard aussi glacial que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Je porte ce que l'on appelle ici-bas un surplis.

— Surplis... » répéta-t-il sans en comprendre le sens.

Son attention dériva vers la forme d'Angelo, toujours immobile et inconsciente. Les chairs à vif se refermaient lentement, cautérisées par l'influx d'énergie qui leur avait été administrée. Il fut tenté de se précipiter à ses côtés, mais sur son chemin se trouvait cette femme inconnue, mystérieuse et menaçante. Tous ses sens lui criaient de ne s'approcher d'elle sous aucun prétexte. Plus que jamais, il regretta l'absence de sa propre armure sur ses épaules.

Le trouble qui se lisait sur son visage parut agacer Mantô.

« Cesse donc de te ronger les sangs pour des questions qui ne valent pas la peine qu'on les pose, gronda-t-elle avant de désigner le petit Cancer. Il finira par s'en remettre, à défaut d'en guérir complètement.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclama-t-il, inquiet pour le jeune Italien.

— Tu as bien vu ce que les Kères lui ont fait subir, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi lorsque je t'affirme qu'il en gardera le souvenir chaque seconde qui s'écoulera de sa vie. Ceci est la punition pour tous ceux qui osent franchir les limites entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. »

Saga secoua la tête, horrifié.

« Mais il va perdre la raison...!

— Cela vaudra mieux pour lui, acquiesça Mantô. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce malheureux, entraîné jusqu'ici par ta faute.

— Je ne voulais pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il lui arrive du mal.

— Bien entendu. Mais sais-tu, chevalier, que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ? »

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Moi aussi j'avais des rêves, murmura-t-elle d'un ton rauque. Et mes ambitions n'étaient pas moindres que les tiennes.

— Qui êtes-vous ? réitéra-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas lui céder le moindre pouce de terrain.

— Mon nom est Léda. Il y a de cela plus de vingt ans, la troisième maison du zodiaque était également la mienne.

— Vous étiez... mon prédécesseur ? » hasarda-t-il sans trop y croire.

De mémoire d'homme, jamais aucune femme n'avait accédé au plus haut grade de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Le visage de la femme se para d'un sourire sans joie.

« Non, je n'étais pas le chevalier des Gémeaux. En revanche, Ephraim, mon frère, portait ce titre. »

Ephraim... Saga fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais ce nom n'évoquait rien pour lui. La plupart des maisons du zodiaque conservaient précieusement la généalogie de leurs gardiens. Le jeune Camus, par exemple, était capable de réciter la longue lignée des anciens chevaliers du Verseau sans en omettre un seul. Le souvenir des noms portés par les gardiens du temple du Scorpion remontait aux temps de l'Antiquité tardive, lorsque le pouvoir et la richesse de Byzance commençaient à s'étendre sur le monde connu, éclipsant une Rome depuis longtemps décadente et bientôt vaincue. Saga croyait savoir que les archives du Capricorne et du Lion allaient bien plus loin encore, jusqu'à se perdre dans ces âges obscurs qui avaient vu une cité tomber et des princes s'entretuer pour l'amour de la plus belle des femmes. Des troisièmes gardiens du Sanctuaire cependant, il ne restait presque rien. De vagues allusions au détour d'une chronique. L'évocation fugace d'un nom aux consonances grecques ou orientales. Un patronyme surgissant au milieu de la longue liste des guerriers tombés sur le champ de bataille, sacrifiés au nom de la pérennité du Sanctuaire et pour la gloire de la déesse. De ses prédécesseurs ne demeurait qu'une sensation trouble, comme si l'on avait cherché à effacer leur présence de la mémoire collective du Domaine sacré.

« Tu ne trouveras son nom nulle part, dit Léda, comme pour confirmer ses pensées. Pas plus que le mien, d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi le Sanctuaire cherche-t-il à occulter les gardiens de la maison des Gémeaux ? »

Le visage de Léda s'assombrit.

« Parce que nous sommes des monstres, murmura-t-elle d'une voix trop douce.

— Je ne suis pas un monstre, rétorqua-t-il, les traits déformés par une rage naissante.

— Peut-être pas encore, mais tu le deviendras un jour. C'est inéluctable. J'ai cru moi aussi que je pourrais prendre un chemin différent, et faire mentir ce destin que l'on me prédisait. Malheureusement, toutes mes actions, toutes mes décisions n'ont fait que précipiter la chute.

— Je ne crois pas au destin.

— Et tu penses que ton refus d'y croire va changer quelque chose ? Au contraire, chevalier. Cela aussi était sans doute prévu de longue date.

— Alors que faut-il que je fasse ? Dois-je laisser les événements venir à moi et les attendre en gardant les bras croisés ?

— Quoi que tu fasses, cela ne changera rien. »

L'adolescent éclata d'un rire sombre.

« Et mon frère, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour Kanon ?

— Tu veux parler de ton jumeau ? précisa Léda. Celui qui fut enfermé dans le labyrinthe... Comme je te l'ai dit à Rodorio, il sera le catalyseur de votre destruction.

— Impossible ! » lâcha-t-il entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, et s'approcha de lui d'un pas souple, presque élégant malgré son effrayant surplis. Sa main gantée d'orichalque se posa sur l'épaule de Saga, et son regard accrocha le sien. Ils étaient presque de la même taille.

« Nous les Gémeaux, sommes nés sous une mauvaise étoile, fit-elle d'une voix grave, teintée d'une mélancolique tristesse. Une armure pour deux prétendants d'égale valeur, ne trouves-tu pas qu'il y a dans cette situation quelque chose de contre nature ? Tu dois connaître l'histoire qui se cache derrière notre constellation, n'est-ce pas ? Deux jumeaux, l'un divin, l'autre mortel. Chacun aspirant à rester près de l'autre alors que leur nature même leur interdisait de cohabiter, que ce fût sur terre ou sur l'Olympe. Lorsque Kastor fut tué, Polydeukes refusa l'immortalité promise par sa condition de demi-dieu et voulut le rejoindre aux enfers. Cependant une telle aberration ne pouvait être tolérée, et Zeus finit par les placer dans le noir manteau des cieux, figés pour l'éternité dans le cercle du zodiaque.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Je veux juste te montrer que ton frère et toi portez en vous l'essence même de la malédiction qui pèse sur le troisième signe, tout comme Ephraim et moi en avons été prisonniers du temps où nous vivions encore au Sanctuaire. Cette aspiration au divin, et cette humanité qui vous retient et vous étouffe. Elles seront toujours là pour vous diviser et vous tromper.

— Toutes ces belles paroles ne sont que des mensonges, répliqua Saga d'un ton acerbe.

— Si tu ne crois pas ce que je dis, alors peut-être prêteras-tu foi à ce que je vais te montrer.

— Me montrer...? s'enquit-il, tout en sachant que sa curiosité ne pouvait lui attirer que des ennuis.

— Il existe un pouvoir que les chevaliers des Gémeaux ont longtemps tenu secret, mais qu'ils sont parvenus à se transmettre d'une génération à l'autre sans qu'aucun Pope n'ait jamais été mis au courant. Sans doute en as-tu déjà entendu parler. »

Saga fronça les sourcils, secoua négativement la tête. Léda lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Dans ce cas, dit-elle, me permettras-tu de me substituer à mon frère et de t'enseigner cette technique interdite pour tout autre chevalier que le maître du Domaine sacré ?

— Ai-je vraiment le choix ? rétorqua-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume.

— Je vois que tu commences à retenir la leçon », ironisa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Elle inspira profondément, et à nouveau Saga ressentit cette étrange énergie sombre qui se dégageait de sa personne, et qui peu à peu serpentait tout autour d'eux.

« Cette attaque est à utiliser avec prudence et parcimonie, chevalier. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'en dissimuler ta maîtrise à ton Grand Pope. S'il venait à apprendre qu'un autre que lui en a l'apanage, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

— Vous voulez dire que le seigneur Shion est lui aussi détenteur de cette technique ?

— Shion ? répéta Léda avec dégoût, et Saga eut l'impression que le nom du Pope lui brûlait la langue. Alors il est toujours en vie... Par les dieux, il ne mourra donc jamais ? »

Le jeune chevalier frissonna en entendant ces derniers mots. Cette femme désirait-elle la mort de leur Pope ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus avant, car déjà Léda pointait son index vers lui, et concentrait toute sa force dans l'attaque qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer.

« Genrô Maô Ken ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un rayon de lumière le frappa de plein fouet, paralysa chacune de ses cellules et pétrifia son système nerveux. Il se sentit glisser à terre, et sa conscience lui échappa.

oOoOo

Ce fut le contact glacial du marbre contre sa joue qui le réveilla. Saga battit des paupières, tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes mais poussa aussitôt un sourd gémissement comme une douleur aiguë vrillait son cerveau. Il parvint cependant à se mettre à genoux. Ses bras se serrèrent instinctivement autour de son torse tandis qu'il respirait avec peine ; chaque goulée d'air était un supplice pour ses poumons en feu et ses côtes endolories. Enfin, son regard se porta sur son environnement immédiat.

Il crut d'abord être revenu au quatrième temple. Néanmoins aucune brume, aucune sensation de malaise n'étaient présentes, et il finit par reconnaître les massives colonnes de la maison des Gémeaux. Recouvrant peu à peu ses forces et ses esprits, il se releva et constata qu'Angelo n'était pas revenu avec lui. D'une voix hésitante, il prononça le prénom du jeune Italien, mais seul le silence répondit à son appel.

Comment diable était-il retourné dans son temple ? Angelo avait-il été lui aussi renvoyé dans la maison du Cancer ? Et où était donc cette femme qui prétendait avoir habité ici même par le passé ? Ses doigts massèrent fébrilement ses tempes ; sans pour autant s'intensifier, le mal de tête persistait d'une manière lancinante qui ralentissait le flot de ses réflexions.

De l'autre côté du naos lui parvint l'écho métallique de pas inconnus. Un instant, Saga fut tenté de confronter celui qui osait traverser son territoire, mais un sentiment étrange et inattendu lui soufflait de faire preuve de prudence. Il se dissimula hâtivement derrière l'ombre d'une colonne.

L'étranger approchait. Le rythme de sa démarche n'accusait pas la moindre hésitation. L'écho se fit plus fort, et bientôt une silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre du temple. Le souffle de Saga se coinça dans sa gorge. L'homme qui avançait vers l'endroit où il se trouvait portait l'exacte réplique de l'armure des Gémeaux.

« Ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-il avant de se couvrir la bouche d'une main.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut pas t'entendre », fit la voix de Léda contre son oreille.

La femme se tenait tout près de lui, mais son regard était fixé sur le chevalier revêtu de son armure étincelante.

« Je te présente mon frère, Ephraim, chevalier des Gémeaux, dit-elle en s'écartant de leur abri.

— Où sommes-nous ? Est-ce vous qui m'avez amené jusqu'ici ?

— Nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans un lieu physique, répondit Léda en venant à la rencontre de son jumeau. La technique du Genrô Maô Ken me permet simplement de te faire revivre mes souvenirs. »

Elle tendit la main, sembla vouloir toucher le visage de son jumeau. Celui-ci poursuivit sa route sans la voir, et passa à travers sa sœur comme si elle n'était qu'un nuage de fumée. Le regard de Léda se voila d'une indicible tristesse. Elle demeura immobile alors qu'Ephraim s'éloignait d'eux. Sa longue cape blanche claquait sur ses chevilles en suivant la cadence de ses pas.

« Il est plus que temps pour moi de te montrer mon propre chemin de destruction, dit-elle en se tournant vers Saga. Peut-être sauras-tu te montrer assez sage pour ne pas répéter mes erreurs. »

Elle s'approcha du chevalier et lui tendit la main. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant, puis franchit l'espace qui les séparait et lia ses doigts aux siens. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans le regard de la femme, infiniment plus clair et pénétrant, avant de se fermer avec une lenteur inexorable. Une dernière inspiration, un souffle expiré entre des lèvres sèches, et sa conscience s'effaça pour laisser place aux souvenirs de Léda.

Ce ne furent d'abord que des flashes d'une brièveté incompréhensible, des images aux couleurs fânées, des bribes de paroles sans signification, puis une alternance d'ombres et de lumières qui peu à peu ralentirent et se stabilisèrent, dessinant les contours d'un passé depuis trop longtemps oublié.

oOoOo

Le printemps s'était durablement installé sur les âpres paysages de l'Attique, en ce mois d'avril 1951. Plus loin, dans la plaine fertile, les branches des oliviers se paraient de feuilles aux reflets argentés, qui bruissaient sous le vent marin. L'activité battait à nouveau son plein au marché de Rodorio, pour le plus grand bonheur des apprentis et des chevaliers qui voyaient revenir pêcheurs et maraîchers, dont l'absence s'était faite cruellement ressentir durant la mauvaise saison. Même au Sanctuaire, il flottait comme un parfum de fête, et les esprits semblaient plus légers à mesure que le soleil réchauffait le marbre millénaire des bâtiments.

Seule, assise dans l'arrière-cour du troisième temple, Léda demeurait insensible à l'allégresse ambiante et remuait dans son cœur de sombres pensées. Son regard suivait sans vraiment les voir les marches qui montaient vers la maison du Cancer, contournait les falaises escarpées qui dissimulaient les étages suivants, cherchait à percer le mystère des événements secrets qui étaient en train de se dérouler derrière les murs du palais. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec les lanières dorées de sa ceinture, et tiraient si fort qu'elles étaient prêtes à se rompre. Elle n'entendit pas son frère qui arrivait derrière elle, et ne put réprimer un frémissement lorsque sa large main se posa sur le haut de son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda Ephraim en se penchant vers elle.

— Je prends le soleil.

— Dans l'ombre du péristyle ? s'amusa-t-il.

— Le soleil a dû tourner. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte », répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la considéra un moment en silence, ne sembla pas se satisfaire de sa réponse.

« Tout va bien, Léda ? insista-t-il.

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?

— À toi de me le dire. Tu as l'air soucieuse, depuis quelque temps.

— Je ne suis pas soucieuse, mentit-elle en lâchant un soupir agacé. Je suis juste… perplexe. Tu as appris comme moi la décision du Grand Pope, au sujet de la nouvelle prêtresse. »

Ephraim hocha la tête en silence et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Il a choisi Solveig, dit-elle enfin, et sa voix se fit plus amère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Tu penses qu'il a eu tort ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle est jeune…

— Pas plus que toi et moi. Ne me dis pas que tu aurais préféré être nommée à sa place…

— Ne sois pas stupide. Je me demande seulement ce qui se cache derrière l'instauration de cette charge. Le Sanctuaire a vécu de longs siècles sans prêtresse, et maintenant le seigneur Shion semble convaincu de son importance capitale. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

— Ce n'est pas à nous de juger des décisions du Grand Pope, fit-il sur le ton de la réprimande. Tu devrais prendre garde à tes paroles, Léda. Tes critiques, même voilées, pourraient t'apporter beaucoup d'ennuis.

— Seulement si quelqu'un se permet d'en faire part à notre maître », répliqua-t-elle en levant vers lui ses yeux clairs.

Leur affrontement muet ne dura guère, car Ephraim ne prêtait que peu d'importance à l'humeur morose de sa jumelle.

« Tu es toujours si rebelle, ma chère sœur, dit-il non sans malice.

— Et toi mon frère, tu es un vrai mouton de Panurge, finit-elle par renchérir avec un début de sourire. Tu es sûr que les dieux ne se sont pas trompés de signe lorsqu'ils t'ont octroyé la garde du troisième temple ?

— Hmm, j'imagine que j'aurais eu fière allure dans l'armure du Bélier. Et peut-être qu'ainsi, tu aurais pu porter celle des Gémeaux. Quel tandem invincible nous aurions formé ! »

Le sourire de Léda se figea sur son visage. Son frère ne pensait pas à mal, s'admonesta-t-elle intérieurement. Malheureusement, il ne mesurait pas le poids de ses paroles et les conséquences dévastatrices que ses plaisanteries insouciantes pouvaient avoir sur ses interlocuteurs. Et jamais il ne pensait à ses sentiments à elle, jamais il n'essayait de se mettre à sa place… Ils étaient frère et sœur, nés le même jour, sous la même étoile, et pourtant le mur d'incompréhension qui se dressait entre eux lui paraissait de plus en plus impossible à franchir.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme Ephraim écartait les mèches noires qui tombaient sur son front. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il posa sur son visage le masque d'acier qu'elle était sensée porter en toutes circonstances.

« Tu ne devrais pas sortir du temple le visage découvert, lui dit-il avec une gentillesse qu'elle trouva écœurante. Que diraient les anciens s'ils te voyaient ainsi ?

— Que je suis ton portrait craché ? ironisa-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

— Sans aucun doute ! Et ensuite ils viendraient me sermonner parce que je suis incapable de tenir à l'œil ma propre sœur. »

D'un geste brusque, presque brutal, elle chassa la main d'Ephraim qui réagençait les longues boucles noires autour de son visage désormais masqué.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que tu peux te permettre de me dicter ma conduite, dit-elle avec véhémence.

— Certains pensent le contraire, Léda, répondit-il, légèrement troublé. Je suis chevalier d'or, je suis le maître du troisième temple et de tout ce qui s'y trouve. Toi y compris.

— Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Comme une possession, une vulgaire servante...

— Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Tu es ma sœur chérie, mon égale. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer mes sentiments à ton égard. »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se déroba à son étreinte et se leva.

« Ton égale... murmura-t-elle en se détournant. C'est si typiquement présomptueux de ta part.

— Léda...

— Tu oublies tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, l'entraînement que nous avons partagé durant de si longues années, les techniques que nous avons étudiées ensemble, sans parler de celles que je t'ai moi-même enseignées.

— Je sais, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas oublié.

— J'ai toujours été plus forte que toi.

— C'était peut-être vrai il y a dix ans. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis celui qui porte l'armure des Gémeaux.

— Seulement parce que je suis une femme, Ephraim.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? s'exclama-t-il en la rejoignant. C'est pour cela que tu m'en veux autant ?

— Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Que tu as tout obtenu sans jamais avoir été à la hauteur ?

— Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur...

— Oui ? Continue, si je n'étais pas ta sœur... Dis plutôt, si ma puissance n'était pas supérieure à la tienne ! Il aurait suffi d'un simple tour du destin, il aurait suffi que je naisse homme, et c'est moi qui serais à ta place.

— Tu dépasses les bornes, avertit son frère d'un ton lourd de menace.

— Non Ephraim, c'est toi qui refuses d'entendre la vérité », rétorqua Léda.

Ses poings se serrèrent, et son cosmos enfla à la manière d'une mer de tempête. Ephraim ne put s'empêcher de reculer. L'onde d'énergie qui environnait sa sœur jumelle le troublait toujours, tant par la force qui couvait derrière les étincelles dorées que par la colère qu'il y décelait. L'âme de Léda ressemblait à ces tourbillons qui naissaient dans le creux des vagues, surprenant les marins les plus aguerris et engloutissant tous les navires qui s'égaraient sur leur passage. Il aurait sacrifié tout ce qu'il était possible de donner pour soulager son tourment, mais il pressentait qu'il était lui-même à l'origine de son attitude toujours hostile et sans cesse révoltée. Aussi finissait-il par s'éloigner d'elle, malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait et l'affection qu'il lui témoignait.

« Je descends au Colisée retrouver Algedi, lâcha-t-il en retournant vers le temple. J'en ai assez de ces disputes stériles, Léda. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, je suis chevalier des Gémeaux. Et quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, tu ne pourras jamais rien y changer. »

Il disparut à l'intérieur du naos, abandonnant sa sœur à une rage qu'elle laissa éclater dans le silence minéral des escaliers sacrés.

oOoOo

Elle était montée jusqu'au douzième temple dans l'espoir d'y trouver la jeune prêtresse, mais n'y avait pas rencontré âme qui vive. Alrescha lui-même était absent. Léda supposa qu'il avait été envoyé en mission hors du Sanctuaire. Le Saint des Poissons quittait rarement sa demeure, et ne fréquentait aucun chevalier de l'ordre, si ce n'étaient ses plus proches voisins, le flegmatique Verseau et l'ombrageux Capricorne. Elle se hâta de traverser le bâtiment inoccupé, et acheva de gravir les escaliers qui menaient au palais. Elle n'accorda qu'un bref regard à la roseraie attenante au temple ; mue par un vieux réflexe, sa main réajusta le masque qui cachait son visage, et elle resserra les pans du grand châle dans lequel elle s'était enveloppée.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, les falaises se firent moins escarpées, s'érodèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un haut plateau qui dominait tout le Domaine sacré. Depuis les dernières marches, d'aucuns pouvaient admirer les magnifiques jardins qui bordaient la demeure du Grand Pope. Une armée de serviteurs était entièrement dévouée à leur entretien quotidien. Dès l'aube et jusqu'aux dernières lueurs du couchant, on pouvait les voir planter, ratisser, bêcher, arroser, courbant leur échine au-dessus de plantes d'un vert tendre et de fleurs aux corolles délicates. C'était un endroit propice aux flâneries et à la méditation, un lieu si différent du reste du Domaine sacré qu'il ressemblait à un curieux intrus dans le paysage aride et inhospitalier qui lui était familier. Le soin méticuleux avec lequel les jardiniers effectuaient leur labeur parfois harassant, toujours ingrat, reflétait selon Léda l'attachement que leur seigneur et maître vouait à ces jardins. Une beauté éphémère, sans conteste futile, mais qui devait certainement agréer au douzième chevalier en particulier, et à tous ceux en général qui se piquaient de flatter le Grand Pope dans le but de lui extorquer quelques rares faveurs.

Rien de tout cela n'intéressait Léda, qui méprisait ces courtisans serviles et sans scrupule, prêts à s'avilir pour un misérable privilège. Quant au chevalier des Poissons... l'élection de sa sœur jumelle à l'une des plus hautes fonctions du Domaine ne la prédisposait pas à la bienveillance à son égard. Son poing se ferma et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette féminine au milieu des massifs d'acanthe. Ses lèvres frémirent en un sourire invisible et moqueur : la robe blanche de Solveig conférait à la jeune fille un air de pureté virginale, encore accentué par la longue chevelure pâle qui flottait librement dans son dos, ainsi que par son visage, nu et dépouillé de tout artifice. Une pointe de jalousie étreignit le cœur de Léda. Plus que jamais, elle détesta ce masque qu'elle était obligée de revêtir, pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle avait suivi l'apprentissage de chevalier dans sa jeunesse. Une entrave de plus à la farouche indépendance à laquelle elle avait toujours aspiré, mais qui lui était sans cesse refusée.

Elle s'avança vers Solveig d'un pas furtif, se sentit un brin rassérénée lorsque la jeune Danoise sursauta à son approche. Une expression de douce innocence flottait sur son visage. Un bref instant, Léda se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas aussi d'un masque.

« Bonjour Solveig, salua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

— Léda, quelle surprise, dit l'autre en feignant un sourire que la plus âgée jugea hypocrite, avant d'ajouter : heureuse surprise, bien sûr.

— Bien sûr, répéta-t-elle sans se priver d'un soupçon d'ironie. Comment se porte notre nouvelle prêtresse ?

— Comme un charme. J'ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur les fonctions qui vont être les miennes d'ici peu, mais le seigneur Shion se montre très patient et compréhensif devant mes incertitudes et mes questions. Tu te promenais... ou peut-être voulais-tu me voir ?

— Cela semble t'étonner.

— Je dois avouer... tu ne m'as jamais donné l'impression de me porter dans ton cœur, fit Solveig en levant vers elle un regard étonnamment aiguisé.

— Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous fréquenter, éluda la Grecque avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

— Tu as raison. C'est d'ailleurs étrange, quand on y pense. Nous sommes les deux seules femmes à vivre dans les temples du zodiaque, on aurait pu croire que cette situation nous aurait rapprochées... mais il n'est pas trop tard pour y remédier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Léda ne put réprimer un soupir agacé.

« Je ne suis pas venue t'offrir mon amitié, Solveig.

— Je m'en doutais, répliqua la blonde avec un petit rire. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne chercherais pas à endormir ma méfiance avec de belles paroles. Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce soudain intérêt ?

— Faut-il vraiment que je te le dise noir sur blanc ?

— Oh, je suppose que c'est inutile. Après tout, tu es loin d'être la première à venir me réclamer des comptes », soupira-t-elle.

Léda haussa un sourcil, sa curiosité piquée au vif par l'imperceptible changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. La plupart des résidents du Sanctuaire, elle y compris, considéraient Solveig comme une gamine ingénue et naïve, surprotégée par un frère qui s'était ingénié à bâtir autour de sa précieuse jumelle un cocon empoisonné. Un pressentiment, cependant, l'incitait à réviser son jugement altéré par les préjugés et les rumeurs qui environnaient le deuxième couple gémellaire du zodiaque. Peut-être était-ce la lueur rusée qu'elle devinait dans les iris gris pâle, ou bien le sourire prudent qu'arborait son visage en apparence placide. Ou encore, l'attitude prudente qu'elle arborait sans pour autant faire montre d'une méfiance qui aurait pu être insultante. Léda soupçonna que la frêle Danoise possédait une force dont elle-même ne se savait pas encore pourvue. Cette même force, cette intelligence avisée qui avait valu au héros Ulysse l'épithète d'aux mille ruses.

Il allait falloir jouer serrer, recourir à une stratégie retorse enrobée d'un semblant de vérité, car son instinct lui soufflait que Solveig devinerait ses mensonges à la seconde même où elle les prononcerait.

« Je suis inquiète », commença-t-elle.

Elle esquissa quelques pas dans l'allée, incitant Solveig à la suivre. Cette dernière la rattrapa sans se hâter, calqua néanmoins son rythme sur le sien.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, Léda ?

— Pour le Sanctuaire, rectifia-t-elle. Dis-moi Solveig, tu ne trouves pas étrange que le Grand Pope rétablisse une tradition tombée dans l'oubli depuis des siècles ?

— Tu veux parler de la charge de prêtresse ?

— En effet. Je ne te critique pas, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. Mais avoue que de la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées, personne n'a eu son mot à dire. Le Pope nous a imposé le retour de la prêtresse d'Athéna sans se garantir l'assentiment des plus anciens, et a par là-même suscité la réprobation, voire la colère de tout ceux qui ne lui ont jamais été totalement favorables.

— Je sais. Et crois-moi lorsque je t'assure que je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il m'octroie cette charge. Je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé les raisons qui avaient motivé son choix, mais il ne m'a jamais fourni de réponse claire et satisfaisante.

— Penses-tu qu'il te manipule ?

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, troublée. Non... Non, pas le seigneur Shion. Il a toujours fait preuve de bonté et de sincérité à mon égard.

— Et qu'en sais-tu ? Qui peut dire ce qui se cache derrière le masque qui le dissimule au regard de tous ?

— Comme toi, par exemple ? » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Rusée comme un renard, songea Léda en son for intérieur, et elle apprécia malgré elle la vivacité d'esprit de son adversaire. Il était temps d'abattre ses cartes.

« Je crois, dit-elle lentement, que le Grand Pope nous cache quelque chose.

— L'accuserais-tu de nous mentir ? demanda Solveig, visiblement choquée par le manque de respect de Léda pour leur seigneur.

— Ou du moins, de passer sous silence certains aspects de la vérité. Tu devrais te montrer prudente, Solveig.

— Quoi, maintenant tu penses qu'il me voudrait du mal !

— Peut-être pas volontairement, rectifia-t-elle, surprise par l'émotion soudaine et incontrôlée de son interlocutrice. Mais si mon pressentiment venait à se concrétiser, tu pourrais subir les conséquences de ses décisions inconsidérées.

— Le seigneur Shion a toute ma confiance, dit Solveig, dont l'attitude exprimait à présent une sourde hostilité. Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, Léda, nous ne sommes pas amies. Et tes paroles me portent à croire que nous ne le serons jamais. »

Un ricanement sarcastique retentit sous le masque inexpressif.

« Allons Solveig, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir froisser ton dévouement à notre seigneur. D'ailleurs, le zèle que tu mets à le défendre me donne à comprendre pourquoi son choix s'est porté sur ta personne.

— Quant à moi, c'est toi que j'ai du mal à comprendre, déclara la jeune blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Que cherches-tu à faire, Léda ? On dirait que tu t'amuses à semer le doute dans mon esprit.

— Je souhaite seulement trouver des réponses à mes questions. Je veux savoir si le Grand Pope nous cache des informations cruciales concernant la sécurité du Sanctuaire.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui demander par toi-même ? » lâcha Solveig avant de tourner les talons d'un mouvement vif qui soulignait son indignation.

Un rire silencieux secoua les épaules de la jeune Grecque. En effet, rien ne l'empêchait de demander audience au Grand Pope et de lui faire part de ses interrogations. Rien, si ce n'était la certitude que Shion n'hésiterait pas à lui mentir pour préserver un pouvoir de plus en plus fragile et vacillant. Solveig n'avait pas encore été mise dans la confidence, mais Léda ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par être au courant des véritables intentions du Pope. Elle se demanda si cette situation pour l'instant fluctuante ne pourrait pas servir ses propres intérêts. Puis elle jugea qu'une alliance, même provisoire, avec la jeune et dévouée prêtresse ne serait peut-être pas le moyen le plus sûr de parvenir à ses fins.

Quels que fussent les desseins du maître du Sanctuaire, elle ne les laisserait pas se mettre en travers du chemin qu'elle avait décidé de se tracer. Elle se battrait envers et contre tous ceux qui oseraient lui faire obstacle, et obtiendrait le rang et les honneurs qu'elle estimait lui être dus. Même si, pour arriver à ses fins, elle devait se débarrasser de son propre frère.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix**

Dans le silence nocturne, Léda entrouvrit sa porte en prenant garde à ne pas la faire grincer sur ses gonds. Elle se glissa pieds nus dans le couloir, et parcourut la faible distance qui la séparait de la chambre de son frère, se mêlant à l'obscurité tel un fantôme. L'oreille collée contre la porte, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration lente et régulière qu'elle percevait faiblement à travers l'épaisseur du bois. Ephraim dormait profondément ; il ne se réveillerait pas lorsqu'elle pénètrerait dans la pièce.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna avec moult précautions. Elle retint son souffle, entra sur la pointe des pieds, repoussa la porte derrière elle sans pour autant la refermer complètement. Le disque de la lune transperçait la pièce de rayons argentés, qui éclairaient doucement la forme paisible enroulée sous les couvertures. Léda s'approcha, puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle le considéra longuement, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ephraim n'avait pas réagi. Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un rictus amer. Elle lui avait toujours reproché son sommeil de pierre, indigne d'un chevalier qui se devait d'être toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à se battre au moindre signal d'attaque. Mais jamais il ne l'avait écoutée, jamais il n'avait tenté de changer ; il se contentait de lui rire au nez, et de critiquer à son tour sa propension à distribuer des conseils qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Son esprit dériva vers le passé tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le profil de son jumeau endormi. Si semblables physiquement : même chevelure de jais, mêmes yeux verts, même nez aquilin, trop prépondérant à son goût pour leur visage aux traits anguleux. Mêmes mains aux doigts longs et nerveux, des mains de musicien qui n'avaient jamais touché le bois d'un instrument mais qui avaient frappé, sans relâche, jusqu'à devenir aussi mortelles que la lame la plus parfaite.

Mon pauvre frère, soupira-t-elle en son for intérieur. Pauvre, pauvre Ephraim, trop confiant, trop orgueilleux, trop ingrat. Oh elle l'avait aimé, adoré même, ce jumeau qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, du plus loin que remontât sa mémoire. Enfants, ils s'étaient forgé leur propre univers dans lequel chacun constituait le centre de l'autre, un soleil aimant et chaleureux qui les protégeait de la lâche cruauté du monde extérieur. Puis un jour, un homme les avait tirés de la misère où ils croupissaient pour semer l'espoir dans leur existence. Shion, seigneur du Domaine sacré, les avait conduits au Sanctuaire, un lieu si extraordinaire qu'il y était donné à chacun la possibilité de s'élever au-dessus des basses contingences humaines. Un monde de miracles et de magie, rythmé par des entraînements brutaux et interminables, mais qui éveillèrent chez Léda la grisante perception de sa puissance. Elle était rapidement devenue plus forte que son frère, moins acharné à l'effort, plus insouciant et dilettante. Ses capacités avaient fini par lui faire caresser le rêve de revêtir une armure d'or. La désillusion fut insupportable lorsque leur maître la prit à part, et brisa ses aspirations en quelques mots lâchés avec condescendance. Impossible qu'une femme soit admise dans le plus haut cercle de la chevalerie ; elle devait freiner ses progrès, mettre un terme à ses ambitions et céder la place à son jumeau.

Ainsi Ephraim était devenu le chevalier des Gémeaux. Et ainsi, ses espoirs à elle s'étaient réduits comme une peau de chagrin, jusqu'à la priver de la plus maigre des consolations, celle de l'espérance. Sa vue se brouilla tandis que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, des larmes de rage et de fureur, tout entières dirigées contre le paisible dormeur. Elle se leva doucement, tendit les bras vers Ephraim et le tourna lentement vers elle. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, saisit l'un de ses poignets.

« Léda...? marmonna-t-il, encore pris dans les filets d'un lourd sommeil.

— Chut, souffla-t-elle. Oui, ce n'est que moi. »

Il inspira profondément, sembla chercher tout au fond de lui-même le courage de recouvrer complètement ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas encore le matin...

— Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit, répondit-elle.

— Bon sang, Léda... J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller. »

Il voulut se redresser, mais elle augmenta la pression de ses mains qui entouraient son visage. Ephraim leva les yeux vers elle, chercha à distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre.

« Léda ? appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Il n'y a rien qui va, murmura-t-elle. Mais je vais y remédier, ne t'en fais pas.

— De quoi parles-tu...

— Ephraim, je suis venue reprendre ce qui me revient de droit.

— Léda, tu...

— Je veux l'armure », asséna-t-elle avant de le repousser brutalement contre le matelas.

Ephraim rejeta ses draps, se leva vivement et tenta d'attraper sa sœur, mais celle-ci avait anticipé son mouvement et reculé hors de sa portée. Ils se firent face dans le silence tendu de la chambre, et il sembla à Léda que le mur qui les séparait ne faisait que grandir, les éloignant irrémédiablement l'un de l'autre. Elle eut un bref instant d'hésitation. L'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre lui serait difficilement pardonnable. Elle savait cependant qu'il n'existait pas d'autre solution. Et même si les hommes la condamnaient, l'armure, quant à elle, saurait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix possible, et que tout serait enfin pour le mieux.

Son cosmos s'enflamma brusquement, rayonnant d'une puissance froide et sombre qui envahit la pièce et déborda des murs pour s'insinuer dans l'espace clos du temple. D'abord surpris, Ephraim finit par l'imiter ; son visage exprimait une sourde inquiétude, alimentée par le comportement qu'avait adopté sa sœur depuis un certain temps déjà.

« J'ignore ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Léda, cependant je te conseille d'abandonner immédiatement cette attitude menaçante à mon encontre.

— Tu veux connaître mes intentions ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton fielleux. Mais je te l'ai dit très clairement. Je veux l'armure des Gémeaux.

— Tu as perdu la tête ! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule, et il baissa la garde. L'armure est mienne !

— Plus pour longtemps. »

Profitant de l'étonnement d'Ephraim, elle lança son attaque. La Galaxian Explosion le frappa de plein fouet ; à peine eut-il le temps de lui opposer son cosmos en guise de bouclier. Toutefois il ne put éviter l'onde de déflagration et fut projeté contre le mur opposé. Léda éprouva une pointe de satisfaction en entendant ses vertèbres craquer et la pierre se fissurer sous le choc. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et prépara aussitôt son coup suivant.

« Another Dimension ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le vortex s'ouvrit au-dessus d'eux et gagna rapidement en puissance. Léda agrippa fermement le devant de la chemise de son frère encore étourdi, et le traîna jusqu'au passage qui tourbillonnait à présent là où aurait dû se trouver le plafond. Alors qu'elle luttait une dernière fois contre la force magnétique qui tentait de les aspirer, elle approcha son visage de celui d'Ephraim, plongea ses yeux d'une pâleur glaciale dans ceux de son jumeau.

« Je vais tout te reprendre, Ephraim, lui dit-elle. Absolument tout. »

oOoOo

« Vous avez tué votre propre frère ! »

L'exclamation horrifiée de Saga rompit le flot des souvenirs et les ramena dans le silence sépulcral du troisième temple. Léda baissa les paupières, l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées et, peut-être, dans la dernière vision qu'elle gardait de son frère défunt.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, murmura-t-elle.

— C'était votre frère, votre jumeau... Comment pouviez-vous le détester à ce point ?

— Ma haine était à la mesure de l'amour que je lui vouais ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu comprendras un jour combien ces deux sentiments sont semblables, et qu'il peut être parfois difficile, voire impossible de les différencier.

— Jamais... souffla Saga en reculant d'un pas, comme pour se détacher de cette femme qui lui faisait horreur. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à Kanon, tout comme il ne s'attaquera jamais à moi. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous... et je suis tout pour lui ! »

Ses derniers mots arrachèrent un minuscule sourire à Léda. Ce garçon était si imbu de sa puissance et de son bon droit. Si sûr de sa vertu, si confiant en son intégrité... Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'à ses oreilles résonne la voix d'Ephraim, tel un écho lointain aux paroles de l'actuel chevalier des Gémeaux. Quant au cadet, le frère caché, elle imaginait sans peine les sombres tourments qui devaient être les siens, ainsi que le chemin sur lequel ses décisions l'engageraient.

L'Histoire n'était rien d'autre que la répétition sans fin des mêmes actions, des mêmes péchés. La quête de ce que l'on ne pouvait posséder : la liberté, le pouvoir, l'amour... Mais tout cela n'était que vaine chimère et désir éphémère. Dieu ou mortel, personne n'était capable de tirer la leçon des erreurs du passé. Sa lucidité l'empêchait de croire qu'elle pouvait échapper à cette règle immuable. Et l'enchaînement des événements qui s'étaient déroulés vingt ans plus tôt n'avait fait que conforter sa croyance en un destin à l'implacable cruauté.

oOoOo

Elle réapparut au milieu de la chambre dans un tourbillon d'énergie cosmique qui se délita presque aussitôt. Le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce ne laissait aucun doute quant aux faits qui avaient pu s'y dérouler : le lit défait n'était guère plus qu'un souvenir, de même que la vieille armoire sous laquelle ils s'étaient amusés à cacher leurs trésors d'enfants, il y avait si longtemps de cela... Le mur du fond disparaissait derrière l'impact en forme d'étoile, juste là où s'était écrasé le corps d'Ephraim.

Le nom de son frère se répercuta comme un écho contre les parois de son crâne. Léda porta une main à sa gorge, se sentant tout à coup incapable de respirer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, avala désespérément de longues goulées d'air. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit, la conduisant au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle fit quelques pas, puis tomba à genoux parmi les gravats. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par des larmes qui refusaient de couler.

« Par les dieux... hoqueta-t-elle. Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, elle se força à retrouver un semblant de calme, respira par le nez, de plus en plus lentement. Sa poitrine se souleva, s'abaissa, une fois, deux fois. La brutale tension qui paralysait ses muscles s'effaça progressivement, bien qu'une douleur terrible sillonnât toujours les méandres de son cerveau.

Elle finit par se relever. Une partie de son masque s'était brisée, et laissait apercevoir l'expression hagarde qui altérait son visage. Le tissu de sa robe déchirée était poisseux de sang ; celui d'Ephraim certainement, mais aussi le sien. Elle constata avec indifférence la longue blessure qui courait sur son flanc, l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement. Sans doute aurait-il fallu qu'elle s'en occupe immédiatement, mais que faire ? Où trouver de l'aide ? Vers qui se tourner ? Elle leva ses mains devant elle, fixa d'un regard halluciné les traînées rouges qui assombrissaient sa peau meurtrie.

Ils s'étaient battus longtemps. Une éternité, à ce qu'il lui avait semblé. Se pouvait-il que mille jours se fussent écoulés dans cette autre dimension où elle les avait envoyés ? Elle l'ignorait, n'avait calculé ni les heures ni les semaines. Ils s'étaient d'abord contentés d'enchaîner les questions et les reproches pour lui, les insultes et les coups pour elle. Ephraim avait essayé de la raisonner, de cerner cette folie qui avait corrompu l'esprit de sa sœur. Cette dernière l'avait détrompé ; non, elle n'était pas folle, bien au contraire. Elle venait de trouver la force de secouer le joug que le destin avait placé sur ses épaules, elle se révoltait enfin contre la servitude abjecte dans laquelle tous l'avaient placée. Oui, même lui, surtout lui, son propre frère, son jumeau ! L'avait-il traitée d'esprit malade, dérangé ? Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment. La voix d'Ephraim bourdonnait encore à ses oreilles, mais elle ne proférait aucun mot compréhensible. C'était juste un son persistant, qui bientôt finirait par s'éteindre tout à fait...

L'une de ses mains, la moins abîmée, s'approcha de son visage et arracha les restes du masque censé le protéger. Les morceaux tombèrent un à un sur le sol, un claquement sec contre le dallage de marbre. Elle drapa ses pensées d'un voile d'illusion, passa le seuil de la chambre en chancelant sous la douleur, et sortit du temple.

Bientôt, les autres gardiens seraient avisés de la situation. Il lui fallait agir au plus vite, et prendre les devants de manière à ne pas leur laisser le temps de formuler leurs propres hypothèses. La vérité devait être camouflée, puis détournée à son avantage. Léda possédait un atout, un arcane qu'elle avait déniché dans les archives, une technique aussi efficace que dangereuse qui était l'apanage exclusif du Grand Pope et de certains représentants des Gémeaux. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à son frère ni à leur maître. Le temps était venu de mettre à profit cette connaissance secrète qui allait lui permettre de manipuler les esprits.

À mesure qu'elle avançait dans la nuit sombre, ses pensées se faisaient plus claires et sa réflexion s'affinait. Un plan se dessinait dans sa tête, et lorsqu'elle parvint sur le seuil du quatrième temple, elle ne pensait pratiquement plus au corps sans vie d'Ephraim, flottant misérablement dans une dimension perdue, appelée à devenir son tombeau jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sa seule crainte avait été que Pietro fût resté dans ses pénates, mais un heureux concours de circonstances avait amené celui-ci à passer la nuit dans la maison du Bélier, occupée par son jeune disciple. Léda ne put réprimer un sourire de mépris. L'inexpérience et l'immaturité du nouveau Bélier en ferait un piètre adversaire ; quant à Pietro, il ne serait sans doute pas bien compliqué d'en venir à bout.

Les Saints des Poissons, du Verseau, du Scorpion et du Taureau étaient absents, envoyés en mission à l'extérieur du Domaine sacré ; le temps qu'ils mettraient à rentrer en Grèce jouerait en sa faveur. Il lui restait donc à affronter six chevaliers d'or. Sans compter le Pope. Et Solveig... En tant que prêtresse d'Athéna, Léda la soupçonnait douée d'un cosmos dont elle devrait se méfier, ainsi que d'une empathie propre à son signe.

Mais je suis plus forte qu'eux tous réunis, songea-t-elle. Bien plus forte, bien plus puissante... Aucun d'entre eux ne m'arrêtera. Peut-être même que l'un d'eux m'apportera son soutien... Oui, quelle excellente idée !

Elle poursuivit son chemin et arriva sur le seuil de la cinquième maison. Les grands lions de pierre qui encadraient l'entrée du bâtiment semblaient l'attendre. Presque joyeuse, elle leur adressa un signe de tête, puis pénétra dans le naos. À présent, il était temps de jouer la comédie.

Ses pas se firent alors précipités, sa respiration devint haletante, et son regard terrifié balaya les alentours à la recherche de celui qui vivait dans le temple.

« À... À l'aide ! hurla-t-elle. Chevalier du Lion ! »

Son cri se répercuta contre les colonnes de marbre. L'écho n'avait pas eu le temps de mourir qu'une haute silhouette émergeait des appartements personnels. Léda fit mine de ne pas le voir, et poussa un hurlement aigu lorsque de larges mains se refermèrent sur ses bras ensanglantés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans mon temple... et dans cet état ! s'exclama le chevalier. Allons, calmez-vous et répondez-moi. »

Il se pencha vers elle et scruta son visage dépouillé du masque. Évidemment qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas ! Personne à part son frère n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses traits. Maudit masque, jura-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Le chevalier finit par la secouer plus énergiquement, sans doute à bout de patience. Il allait lever la main pour la gifler, ultime ressort d'un homme désemparé face à ce qu'il croyait être une crise d'hystérie typiquement féminine, lorsqu'elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard.

« Marko, aide-moi... » souffla-t-elle, comme à bout de forces.

L'autre suspendit son geste, puis elle sentit la chaleur de sa paume entourer sa mâchoire endolorie. Il se courba un peu plus vers elle. Une étincelle de triomphe jaillit en elle lorsqu'il la reconnut enfin.

« Léda ? »

Elle acquiesça frénétiquement.

« Par les dieux, Léda... que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais ne laissa échapper rien d'autre qu'un hululement terrifié.

Les bras du chevalier serrèrent la jeune femme plus étroitement. L'une de ses mains glissa sur ses longs cheveux noirs. D'une pression douce et ferme à la fois, il ramena la tête de Léda contre son torse, avant de poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Voulait-il, par ce geste, lui offrir réconfort et protection ? Elle pinça les lèvres, dissimula plus encore son visage dans les plis de la chemise qu'il portait. Son rire silencieux, qu'il prit sans doute pour des sanglots étouffés, salua l'incurable naïveté de Marko du Lion.

Il l'aida à se remettre debout, enroula un bras prévenant sous ses épaules. Lorsqu'il se baissa et fit mine de la soulever, c'en fut plus que sa fierté ne pouvait supporter. Ses traits se durcirent imperceptiblement, et elle le repoussa avec une sauvagerie qu'elle eut du mal à maîtriser.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire mal », s'excusa Marko, se méprenant sur sa réaction.

Elle secoua la tête, tant pour recouvrer ses esprits que pour répondre au ton empreint d'inquiétude du Finlandais. Le visage de celui-ci était penché vers elle, et chacun de ses traits exprimait des sentiments si multiples, si changeants que Léda eut quelque difficulté à les décrypter. Il y avait l'angoisse bien sûr, teintée d'une immense sollicitude. Mais aussi une affection qui la mit vaguement mal à l'aise. Car mêlée à cette dernière persistait l'ombre d'un désir terriblement malvenu dans ces circonstances dramatiques. Elle sentit ses larges mains autour de son corps mince, sa chaleur et son odeur masculines qui semblaient l'emprisonner toujours plus sûrement... Il lui fallut lutter contre un frémissement de dégoût, inspiré par la proximité de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours méprisé pour son manque de raffinement et ses origines nordiques. Marko était l'étranger, le Viking, trop grand, trop blond, trop rude, un mâle dominant prêt à la dompter et la brimer pour mieux l'assujettir à ses plus vils instincts.

Le sang coulait toujours le long de sa jambe, et ses pieds nus barbouillaient de taches glissantes le marbre immaculé du temple. Une indicible faiblesse la saisit. Une brume opaque envahit son esprit, entrava ses pensées et commença à l'emporter loin de là. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle se sentit tomber, et ne dut son salut qu'à la vigilance angoissée du cinquième gardien. Cette fois, elle ne put protester lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras.

« Il faut que tu t'allonges, déclara-t-il. Tu es blessée, Léda. On va d'abord te soigner, ensuite tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé.

— Mon frère... eut-elle la force de murmurer.

— Ephraim ? C'est lui qui...

— Non.

— Est-il blessé, dans ce cas ?

— Tu dois l'aider, exhala-t-elle dans un souffle tremblant. Va... dans le troisième temple.

— Il est resté là-bas ? s'enquit Marko en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il a disparu. »

oOoOo

Les torches furent allumées une à une. Leurs flammes ponctuèrent le chemin tracé par l'escalier sacré au flanc des collines, du premier temple jusqu'au palais. Un serpent de lumière commença à se mouvoir au rythme des allées et venues de la garde. La perplexité bourdonnait dans le silence nocturne. Très vite, elle céda la place à une vive inquiétude et un sentiment d'alerte.

Le Cancer et le Bélier furent envoyés inspecter la troisième maison. Ils trouvèrent les évidentes traces de lutte dans la chambre d'Ephraim. L'atmosphère vibrait encore des deux cosmos qui s'étaient entrechoqués dans la pièce trop petite pour un combat de cette envergure. Deux énergies dont l'une appartenait au chevalier des Gémeaux ; quant à l'autre, elle lui était en apparence semblable, tout en éveillant chez les deux guerriers l'ombre d'une angoisse qui augmenta au fur et à mesure que les indices se succédèrent.

Pietro rapporta ses découvertes au Grand Pope, et ajouta qu'un passage avait été ouvert sur une autre dimension. Il jura qu'il n'était pas le fait de son frère d'armes ; les techniques d'Ephraim lui étaient bien connues, et jamais le jeune homme n'aurait créé une ouverture qui laissât des traces si incongrues. Dayaram du Bélier acquiesça, puis porta l'attention de leur seigneur sur l'étrangeté d'une telle attaque. Il était le gardien du premier temple ; à ce moment-là, Pietro et lui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Celui qui avait attaqué le chevalier des Gémeaux n'avait pu arriver par les escaliers sacrés sous peine d'être immédiatement repéré et arrêté par les forces conjuguées du Bélier et du Cancer. L'intrus avait-il usé de l'ouverture dimensionnelle pour apparaître directement dans le troisième temple ? Dans ce dernier cas, cela signifiait que la défaillance n'était pas le fait des chevaliers d'or. Dayaram n'osa poursuivre, mais dans l'esprit des trois hommes, l'origine de la faille était claire : le Péribole n'avait pas assuré sa fonction de barrière de protection.

Pendant ce temps, Léda n'avait pas tout à fait perdu connaissance. Elle avait laissé Marko la porter jusqu'aux appartements de celui-ci, puis l'avait entendu s'éloigner pour trouver du secours. Alors qu'elle reposait, allongée sur le lit, des mains douces et expertes s'étaient occupées de panser sa blessure, puis avaient sommairement nettoyé le sang qui maculait son visage et ses bras. Solveig. La jeune Grecque avait déployé un mur d'illusion autour de ses pensées, étouffant son cosmos au point de le rendre aussi imperceptible qu'un grain de poussière flottant dans un rai de lumière. La prêtresse avait chassé Marko de sa propre chambre, car il ne cessait de s'agiter inutilement autour de la victime. Léda lui en sut presque gré.

Un moment plus tard, elle perçut la présence de Shion non loin de là. Affinant son ouïe, elle grappilla des bribes de la conversation qu'il tenait avec Solveig. Un discret sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Son plan se mettait en branle comme elle l'avait espéré. L'incompréhension face à une situation inédite soulevait nombre de questions. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu, Shion et Solveig ne cessaient de s'interroger sur l'attaque qui était survenue, aussitôt suivie de la disparition du troisième gardien. Quel ennemi invisible s'en était pris à l'un des plus puissants soldats d'Athéna ? Quelle puissance obscure avait eu l'audace de pénétrer les défenses du Sanctuaire, supposées inviolables ? Les questions semaient le doute, et le doute à son tour compromettait l'assise du pouvoir. Au-delà de la défaite d'Ephraim, c'était la puissance de Shion lui-même qui était mise à mal.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva enfin seule et que la tension autour du troisième temple se fut amenuisée, Léda quitta la maison du Lion pour rentrer chez elle. Le chemin du retour fut compliqué par sa blessure, dont elle avait sous-estimé la gravité. Elle savait cependant qu'une fois à l'abri de ses murs, elle pourrait user de son cosmos pour en atténuer les effets pernicieux et accélérer sa guérison. Quelques gardes en faction croisèrent sa route mais ne dirent rien, trop choqués par l'événement majeur qui venait d'ébranler leurs existences médiocres. Léda ne leur accorda pas un regard.

L'obscurité du naos l'accueillit enfin. Elle inspira profondément et abandonna une à une ses barrières mentales. Son cosmos s'enflamma presque aussitôt, cicatrisant son flanc, illuminant de son éclat froid les imposantes colonnes de marbre. Il lui restait une chose à faire.

D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers l'adyton, la salle secrète où était conservée l'armure. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de convoitise mal contenue. Ses mains poussèrent les lourds battants ouvragés, et elle pénétra dans cet antre dont l'accès lui avait été jusque-là interdit.

Elle était toujours là, sculpture d'or et de feu reposant sur son autel sacré. L'orichalque palpitait comme une bête vivante, les deux visages qui ornaient le casque regardaient chacun dans une direction opposée. Le bien et le mal. La sagesse et la démesure. La justice et le chaos. Le passé et l'avenir. Léda s'avança d'une démarche solennelle et se sentit peu à peu englobée dans la puissante énergie qui auréolait l'armure, somme des cosmos de tous les chevaliers qui avaient endossé le rôle de troisième gardien. Un rôle ô combien difficile et dangereux, qui pouvait vous emporter vers la plus haute gloire, ou bien vous entraîner dans les tréfonds d'une amère déchéance.

Sa main voulut caresser le plastron de l'armure, à la manière d'un dompteur cherchant à amadouer une bête sauvage.

« Nous sommes à présent l'une à l'autre, ma belle », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle fébrile.

Ses doigts se crispèrent soudain. Une violente décharge tétanisa ses membres, pénétra son esprit et finit par la repousser à l'autre bout de la salle. Son dos heurta le tronc d'une colonne, et elle s'affaissa à ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffon. Le choc lui avait coupé la respiration. Le corps tremblant, elle tenta de se relever, mais se sentit écrasée par une aura à la puissance colossale... et définitivement hostile.

Son regard accrocha l'or flamboyant de l'armure, et Léda comprit subitement ce qui se passait.

Elle la rejetait.

« Non, non, non... », souffla-t-elle tout bas, son ton devenant de plus en plus frénétique.

La jeune Grecque se redressa sur ses coudes, parvint à ramper vers l'autel, s'agrippa vainement aux dorures.

« Tu ne peux pas te refuser à moi... pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi... balbutia-t-elle. Tu es à moi, à moi ! Il n'a jamais été digne de te porter, et moi je t'ai attendue si longtemps, trop longtemps... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

Son hurlement s'éleva jusqu'au plafond, emplissant l'adyton de ses terribles échos, renvoyant à ses oreilles le reflet de sa propre douleur, de son déchirement. L'armure trônait toujours sur son autel, implacable dans son immobilité, rayonnante d'une haine tout entière dirigée contre la meurtrière de celui qu'elle avait choisi depuis le début. Léda se recroquevilla contre le bas du piédestal, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Ses longs cheveux retombèrent autour d'elle comme elle enfouissait son visage au creux de sa poitrine. Sur ses lèvres craquelées naquit bientôt le goût amer et salé de ses larmes.

Le temps s'écoula, et ses sanglots finirent par se tarir. Lorsqu'elle trouva la force de se relever et de retourner sur ses pas, l'Autre était là, tel un miroir parfait de l'armure des Gémeaux. Chaque pièce se répondait, chaque ornement était en place. En tout point identique à sa jumelle, si ce n'était sa couleur. Aussi noire que les terres maudites du royaume infernal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze**

Une ombre furtive gravissait d'un pas hâtif les imposantes marches de l'escalier sacré. La nuit était claire ; au rayonnement de l'astre lunaire serti dans la voûte céleste répondaient sur terre les feux allumés par les gardes du Domaine sacré. Nulle intrusion n'était censée passer inaperçue sous le regard attentif des sentinelles. Pourtant, aucune de celles postées entre les premier et deuxième temples ne remarqua la silhouette qui les dépassa silencieusement. Peut-être sentirent-elles un faible mouvement d'air, si semblable à la brise qui s'insinuait entre les falaises abruptes. Ou bien perçurent-elles le léger frottement d'une sandale contre le marbre, pareil aux reptations d'un animal nocturne.

L'esprit de Dayaram tourbillonnait de pensées fébriles. Une vague appréhension l'avait étreint tout au long de la journée, peu à peu amplifiée par le sentiment d'urgence qui agitait le Sanctuaire depuis la découverte de la disparition d'Ephraim des Gémeaux. À présent elle s'était muée en une sourde angoisse, alimentée par l'obsession de minuscules détails qui ne cadraient pas avec ce qu'il savait du troisième gardien.

Le jeune Bélier n'avait que très peu côtoyé son pair. Cela faisait quelques mois à peine qu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire, revêtu de son armure d'or si ardemment convoitée mais si chèrement gagnée. L'entraînement que lui avait fait subir son maître, Pietro du Cancer, avait été particulièrement rude... à la demande même de leur Pope, avait appris Dayaram, car leur seigneur tenait à ce que le premier gardien soit à la hauteur de l'immense tâche qui lui incombait : protéger le premier palier de l'escalier sacré qui menait au palais et, tout au bout, au temple d'Athéna. Il était la première ligne, le rempart liminaire du Domaine sacré. Tout échec de sa part ouvrait une brèche dans les défenses de la citadelle réputée imprenable. Une faute impardonnable dont les conséquences terribles rejaillissaient immanquablement sur ses compagnons d'armes.

Dayaram ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité, même s'il pressentait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'étrange disparation du chevalier des Gémeaux. Coupable et impuissant, autant de sentiments le poussant à chercher les réponses qui lui permettraient d'élucider le mystère. Il savait aussi qu'il était en train de commettre une énorme bêtise en désertant le temple du Bélier, alors même que la plus grande vigilance était exigée de chacun des chevaliers. Croisant les doigts, il espéra que personne ne le surprendrait en flagrant délit de désobéissance, et surtout pas son maître qu'il craignait tant de décevoir, car il lui vouait une adoration sans borne malgré son intransigeante dureté. Et après tout, la plupart des temples n'étaient-ils pas vides, leurs résidents ayant été envoyés en mission aux quatre coins du monde ?

Comme il traversait la maison du Taureau au milieu d'un silence sombre et désolé, il se prit à regretter l'absence de Pyrrhos. Étant les deux plus jeunes chevaliers au sein de la garde dorée, ils s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié. Leurs personnalités si différentes faisaient qu'ils se complétaient à merveille. Plus mature et avisé, Pyrrhos aurait su quoi faire et l'aurait aidé à prendre la bonne décision. Dayaram ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son maître l'avait traité de tête brûlée...

Il arriva enfin sur le palier du troisième temple. L'illusion qui dédoublait la façade s'était dissipée ; un calme irréel enveloppait l'immense et unique bâtiment qui barrait l'accès aux étages supérieurs. Le silence régnant sur les environs, l'immobilité minérale du paysage prirent l'adolescent à la gorge, augmentèrent son impression de malaise.

D'un pas raide, il monta les marches de la rampe d'accès. Parvenu sur le seuil, il leva instinctivement son regard vers les cieux. Là, au nord-ouest de la Voie lactée, juste à la limite des crêtes, brillait encore Hamal, l'étoile principale de la constellation du Bélier. D'ici quelques heures elle passerait sous la ligne de l'horizon et deviendrait invisible, laissant définitivement la place aux étoiles du ciel de printemps. La vision de l'astre lumineux, à l'éclat dur et brillant, le réconforta, et ce fut avec un regain de détermination qu'il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du naos.

Un lieu sans vie, dominé par un noir presque poisseux, vous collant à la peau et à l'esprit comme un mal insidieux. Dayaram frissonna. Ses semelles souples n'émettaient rien de plus qu'un chuintement étouffé sur les dalles de marbre, et pourtant il lui semblait faire autant de bruit qu'une vieille armure rouillée. À tâtons, il se dirigea vers les quartiers privés d'Ephraim.

Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, pas comme il connaissait Pietro et Pyrrhos. Un homme d'apparence affable, mais un peu trop nonchalante ; les soucis paraissaient toujours glisser sur lui comme l'eau sur le plumage d'un oiseau. Parfois, Dayaram se faisait la réflexion que sa voix sonnait faux, que ses sourires dissimulaient autre chose qu'une marque de sympathie. Pietro ne l'appréciait que modérément, aussi son élève n'avait-il jamais cherché à le fréquenter, que ce fût par simple politesse ou bien lors des entraînements. Et puis il y avait sa sœur, si bizarre, presque effrayante avec ce masque inexpressif qui occultait son visage ! Plus encore, c'était une femme, et Dayaram, qui durant ses seize années d'existence avait évolué dans un univers spécifiquement masculin, trouvait sa présence incongrue et déplacée au sein des douze maisons. On disait que ces masques servaient à faire oublier la féminité de leurs porteurs, mais le garçon pensait au contraire qu'ils ne faisaient que stigmatiser ce qu'ils étaient censés cacher. Un paradoxe qui le troublait profondément mais dont il n'osait faire part à son mentor.

Il se posta sur le seuil de la chambre et scruta la pénombre d'un regard aiguisé. Rien n'avait été touché ni déplacé depuis leur inspection des lieux plus tôt dans la journée. Le même désordre régnait, lit renversé, meubles éparpillés, pulvérisés, mur du fond à moitié détruit par un coup d'une puissance surhumaine. Dayaram s'approcha et frôla de ses doigts les aspérités sur lesquelles s'était imprimée la force du coup. Des étincelles de cosmos, pas plus grandes que des grains de poussière, frôlèrent ses doigts. Il libéra une infime quantité de sa propre énergie, ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les rémanences du combat qui avait eu lieu dans cette chambre. Pietro avait dit reconnaître là l'impact d'une Galaxian Explosion, l'attaque dévolue aux gardiens du troisième temple. Un pli soucieux barra le front de son disciple. Ce n'était pas le cosmos d'Ephraim dont il ressentait les fugitives traces. Il était semblable certes, tout en étant curieusement autre. La vibration des molécules, les palpitations irrégulières de l'aura... Son esprit percevait la différence sans pour autant parvenir à la mettre en mots.

Un soupir dans les ténèbres. Tournant les talons, il songea qu'il était temps de regagner son temple. Peut-être pouvait-il toutefois monter jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et faire part de ses doutes à son maître ? Cela ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes...

Ses pieds se figèrent alors qu'il sortait des appartements personnels du troisième gardien. Une présence, là, tout près de lui. Il reconnut le cosmos au moment même où son instinct lui criait qu'il était trop tard pour regretter son erreur.

L'adolescent se tourna à demi, retenant son souffle.

Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de lui ; sur son visage nu flottait une expression indéfinissable, entre tristesse désabusée, mépris hautain et détermination tragique. Dayaram ne bougea pas, pétrifié sur place, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas mesuré. Face à face, il constata qu'elle faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Grande, elle l'avait toujours été, silhouette longiligne défiant celle, plus carrée, de son frère jumeau. Les pupilles du garçon détaillèrent l'armure sombre en mouvements saccadés et anarchiques.

Léda se pencha vers le jeune chevalier.

« Que fais-tu si loin de ta maison, petit Bélier ? » fredonna-t-elle à son oreille.

Dayaram entrouvrit les lèvres, mais ne put prononcer aucune parole.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Une main gantée de métal noir caressa l'ovale de son visage puis glissa dans sa chevelure claire, emprisonna les mèches ornées des perles traditionnelles sur lesquelles étaient gravées les prières de son peuple. Un peuple perdu, décimé par les guerres et le passage du temps, lui avait dit le Grand Pope au premier jour de son arrivée au Sanctuaire... Si précieuses étaient ces reliques, si fragiles aussi, songea-t-il en les entendant se briser entre les doigts de Léda.

Celle-ci effleura les points de vie qui ornaient le front lisse.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû céder à la curiosité, Dayaram du Bélier, dit-elle avant d'ajouter d'un ton sarcastique. Il est plus prudent de savoir rester à sa place, dans ce monde qui est le nôtre.

— Je... je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

— Il n'y avait que deux cosmos dans cette chambre, celui du troisième gardien et le vôtre... Il n'y a jamais eu d'intrusion extérieure, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, fit-elle en agrippant fortement sa mâchoire, menaçant d'en briser les os comme elle avait brisé les perles.

— C'est vous... souffla-t-il. C'est vous qui avez fait disparaître votre frère ! »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire glacial. Desserrant son étreinte, elle plongea aussitôt son poing en direction du Bélier. Ce dernier retrouva aussitôt ses esprits. D'un mouvement vif, il se déroba et esquiva le coup alors que le poing de Léda fendait l'air, à quelques millimètres à peine de sa joue. Il s'empressa de mettre une distance suffisante entre eux et para l'attaque suivante.

Léda ne lui laissa aucun répit, multipliant les assauts sans relâche afin de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité d'appeler l'armure du Bélier.

Dayaram se sentit acculé comme un vulgaire gibier. Il comprit que Léda le repoussait vers les profondeurs du temple, un mètre après l'autre. Sa puissance dépassait de loin celle de son jumeau, dont il avait assisté aux exploits sur l'arène de sable du Colisée. Par quel subterfuge était-elle parvenue à dissimuler pareil pouvoir ? Comment diable avait-elle réussi à s'élever à un tel niveau, elle, une femme, pas même chevalier d'argent ni de bronze ?

Par miracle, il réussit à dévier l'attaque suivante en faisant appel au Crystal Wall. Il ne disposait que de quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses parades, et peut-être tenter une contre-offensive... Non, sans son armure, il n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant et d'alerter ses maîtres. Il lui fallait ruser, mais ignorait presque tout de son adversaire. Ses arcanes semblaient identiques à ceux utilisés par Ephraim, cependant l'armure qu'elle portait ne ressemblait en rien à celles de la garde d'Athéna. Où l'avait-elle trouvée ? Qui la lui avait donné ?

Tant de questions, et le silence pour toute réponse.

Son trouble devait être profond, car il ne vit pas le poing de Léda se porter vers un endroit précis du mur psychique qu'il avait érigé. Le cristal se brisa dans un grand crissement de verre, les éclats volèrent tout autour de lui avant de se dissiper en poussière brillante.

Léda releva sa garde tandis qu'il tombait dans une attitude défensive, mais lentement, trop lentement... Il vit son poing se diriger vers son visage, sentit son cosmos traverser son crâne de part en part...

Et puis plus rien. Le chaos suivi d'un inexplicable néant.

Plus de conscience. Plus de pensées.

oOoOo

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réussi. Une prudence calculée guida ses pas vers la silhouette immobile du Bélier, puis elle s'arrêta et sonda son adversaire en déployant son cosmos dans sa direction. Les rayons dorés s'étirèrent autour d'elle comme des filaments de méduse, se tordant et se recroquevillant sur eux-mêmes avant de caresser l'aura du Bélier. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en subsistait, car l'énergie de Dayaram semblait se dissoudre peu à peu dans le temps et dans l'espace.

Enfin elle s'approcha et scruta le visage juvénile, ses traits à peine tendus, et l'expression de légère surprise qui transparaissait jusque dans ses prunelles. Dayaram ne broncha pas, aucun de ses muscles ne frémit alors qu'elle se trouvait si près de lui. Son esprit et sa volonté avaient été annihilés par l'Illusion Démoniaque.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant, faible et inutile. Mais il pourrait encore lui servir, ne serait-ce que pour détourner l'attention de l'ennemi et jeter un voile sur ses propres intentions.

Penchant la tête, elle murmura à l'oreille du garçon des paroles emplies de venin.

« Un grand malheur s'est produit, Dayaram du Bélier, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce. L'ennemi de la déesse a pénétré les défenses du Sanctuaire. Il est aussi dangereux que sournois, et menace la sécurité même du Grand Pope. Il se croit indétectable, car il a pris le visage de nos amis et alliés. Nous avons réussi à éliminer l'un d'entre eux, le chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais il y en a un autre. Toi seul peux le vaincre, jeune Bélier. »

Elle observa une seconde de silence, attendit que le poison envahisse chaque méandre du cerveau de sa victime. Puis...

« Il s'agit de ton maître, le Cancer. C'est à toi de le tuer. »

Dayaram battit lentement des paupières. Son regard demeura fixé quelques instants sur un point invisible et lointain.

« Tuer… mon maître… » murmura-t-il.

Le garçon pivota sur ses talons, et, sans ajouter un mot de plus, marcha en direction de l'arrière-cour du temple.

Tout était inéluctable à présent, ses propres pas la menaient vers une voie dont la seule et unique issue reposait sur la force de son cosmos et de sa volonté. Elle avait éliminé son frère, et bientôt le Cancer et le Bélier ne seraient plus que de vagues souvenirs.

Quant aux autres…

oOoOo

« C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Saga en levant vers elle un regard farouche. C'est à cause de vous… »

Léda détourna les yeux.

« Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de recourir à l'Illusion Démoniaque pour convaincre Marko de me rejoindre, dit-elle d'un ton amer. Lorsque je suis sortie à mon tour du temple des Gémeaux, il m'attendait. »

Le Lion n'avait pas prononcé une parole. Léda se doutait qu'il avait croisé le jeune Dayaram, mais que pouvait-il encore savoir des pensées qu'elle avait implantées dans l'esprit du garçon ? Il ne lui avait posé aucune question, alors même qu'elle portait le sombre surplis des Enfers. Il n'avait pas questionné ses choix, encore moins tenté de l'arrêter dans ce qui semblait être une absurde et vaine folie. Les bras croisés, adossé contre un pilier, il s'était contenté d'attendre aux côtés de la jeune femme la venue des autres chevaliers.

Pietro était à présent occupé avec son ancien disciple. Pour ce qu'elle en supposait, il avait dû l'entraîner vers la Colline du Puits des Âmes et tentait certainement de le ramener à la raison. Léda ignorait la durée des effets de son arcane, sa puissance, ses répercussions sur la psyché du jeune Tibétain. Quelle importance d'ailleurs, puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, Pietro serait finalement contraint de le tuer.

Iason du Sagittaire était arrivé le premier. Elle avait lu sur son visage l'incrédulité accompagnée d'une douloureuse incompréhension. Puis la colère, un tourbillon d'émotions violentes qui, elle le savait, causerait sa perte à lui aussi. Il avait fait mine de l'attaquer. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, persuadée que le brave et stupide Lion ne permettrait jamais que l'on touche à un seul de ses cheveux.

Stupide car amoureux.

Stupide elle aussi, parce qu'elle avait toujours admiré Iason, son intelligence, sa droiture, sa beauté qui faisait pâlir les plus belles statues de Praxitèle. Elle l'avait haï également, lorsqu'elle avait perçu son regard bleu comme la mer accroché à la silhouette blanche de Solveig. Un amour plein de silence et de révérence, une affection à sens unique qui ne serait jamais concrétisée, parce que déjà à cette époque, la prêtresse n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre, à jamais inaccessible.

Elle les avait regardés s'entretuer, celui qu'elle aimait contre celui qui l'aimait. Une joute qui n'avait de sens que pour elle, et encore… Un combat si absurde en fin de compte, si futile, si tragique. Marko n'avait sans doute aucune envie de tuer Iason, tout comme Iason avait toujours apprécié la compagnie du Lion.

Elle les avait regardés mourir à ses pieds.

Puis elle avait fait exploser son propre cosmos lorsque Darshan de la Vierge et Algedi du Capricorne s'étaient interposés. Elle les avait vus se battre dans l'arène, elle connaissait leur style de combat, leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses. Elle-même avait encaissé le choc de leurs premières attaques avant de riposter à son tour.

Léda possédait un atout : celui de la surprise. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vue à l'œuvre. Sa force et sa technique leur étaient inconnues. Elle chercha d'abord à les abuser en imitant le comportement d'Ephraim. Algedi se laissa tromper, et elle crut avoir remporté un avantage durable lorsqu'elle parvint à reléguer le Capricorne dans une autre dimension.

C'était sans compter Darshan, le plus âgé et le plus expérimenté des chevaliers d'or. Le septième sens n'avait aucun secret pour lui, on disait même qu'il frôlait la compréhension du huitième, dont seuls les plus initiés des Saints connaissaient l'existence sans jamais l'avoir éprouvé. Léda se méfiait de lui, avec raison. D'une parole murmurée d'une voix calme, d'un simple geste, il bloqua l'attaque de la jeune femme, puis se tourna vers les falaises. Traçant un signe dans les airs, il ouvrit les portes de la dimension parallèle dans laquelle était enfermé Algedi, et permit à celui-ci de retrouver la terre aride et familière du Sanctuaire.

À deux contre une, la partie était définitivement inégale, et plus encore lorsque Shion et Solveig parvinrent enfin sur les lieux.

Elle fut maîtrisée, dans la violence et dans la peine.

Maintenue à terre par Algedi, privée de ses sens par Darshan, humiliée plus encore par l'expression grave et résignée de Shion et par celle, plus triste que jamais, de Solveig.

Un hurlement sauvage, inhumain happa leur attention.

Pietro du Cancer apparut au milieu des marches qui reliait son temple à celui des Gémeaux. Dans ses bras gisait le corps sans vie de Dayaram, brisé comme Léda avait réduit ses perles en poussière. Le visage de l'Italien n'était plus que chair à vif, sanguinolente, labouré d'un profond sillon de la tempe à la mâchoire, et dont les bords pendaient affreusement. Un masque de souffrance, de haine et de vengeance inassouvie.

Ce n'était plus un homme, mais un fauve blessé qui avançait vers eux, d'un pas lourd, vacillant et pourtant terriblement dangereux.

Darshan fit un pas de côté, et le Pope se plaça devant la silhouette fragile de sa prêtresse. Malgré la perte du toucher, Léda devina que le Capricorne augmentait son emprise, la poussant plus avant vers le sol de marbre.

Le Bélier glissa des bras de son maître et s'effondra à terre comme un pantin désarticulé.

« Contemple ton œuvre, maudite ! s'écria le Cancer. La vie de ton frère ne te suffisait pas, il fallait que tu détruises tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te tuer, chienne, encore et encore ! Je te ferai traverser chaque cercle de l'enfer cent fois, mille fois ! Aucun tourment ne sera assez cruel, nul châtiment ne pourra jamais expier tes fautes !

— Pietro, appela Darshan. Écarte-toi. »

Aveuglé par la douleur d'avoir perdu son disciple, le chevalier ne perçut pas la menace latente dans la voix douce de l'Indien. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer Léda et Algedi lorsque Darshan surgit derrière lui, calme et silencieux. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, l'Italien sombra dans l'inconscience, bascula en arrière et fut rattrapé de justesse par son pair. Plus mort que vif, Pietro avait parcouru les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de ses compagnons uniquement porté par l'obsession de sa vengeance.

oOoOo

Les atroces révélations de ce passé qui était aussi le sien obligèrent Saga à fermer les yeux. Cela ne suffit pas à bloquer le flot d'images et d'émotions, car Léda n'avait pas coupé le lien psychique qui maintenait l'adolescent dans ses souvenirs.

Étaient-ils vraiment le reflet exact de la réalité, d'ailleurs ? Un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de lui, un malaise auquel il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication satisfaisante. Les événements semblaient couler de source et s'enchaînaient avec une précision implacable. Et malgré tout… quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, n'allait pas. Comme une ombre dans un tableau qui n'aurait pas dû être là, un détail invisible à l'œil nu qui déséquilibrait la scène.

Les raisons de Léda lui apparaissaient de plus en plus obscures. Il y avait d'abord cette haine, profonde et implacable, qu'elle semblait vouer au Sanctuaire et au Grand Pope. Et puis ce frère, ce jumeau, qui d'après elle l'avait lésée de ses prérogatives. Enfin, l'antagonisme qui l'opposait à Solveig, nourri par une jalousie aux multiples facettes.

D'un autre côté, elle s'était présentée à lui pour le mettre en garde contre la soi-disant malédiction de leur signe et pour l'empêcher – lui, le plus loyal et le plus dévoué des protecteurs du Domaine sacré ! – de détruire de ses propres mains tout ce qu'il chérissait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? D'où vient ce surplis ? »

Les questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit, franchirent ses limites ténues pour se communiquer à celui de Léda, qui fronça les sourcils, troublée.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que tu répètes mes erreurs, hésita-t-elle.

— Mais cela n'a aucun sens, insista-t-il. Vous avez cherché par tous les moyens à nuire au Sanctuaire, vous avez tué votre frère, manipulé les autres chevaliers ! Et maintenant, vous voudriez que je fasse exactement le contraire… À votre place, ajouta-t-il avec une noire amertume, je tenterais plutôt de me servir de vous pour achever mes desseins.

— C'est peut-être ce que je suis en train de faire, songea-t-elle à voix basse. Mais non. Non, il faut préserver le Domaine sacré et ses gardiens. Il faut briser la malédiction de l'étoile double, et rassembler les forces du Sanctuaire en prévision de la nouvelle guerre qui approche.

— Cette fameuse Guerre sainte ? s'enquit le Gémeau, qui sentit à nouveau la colère enfler dans son cœur. Cette menace existe-t-elle vraiment ? Est-elle seulement un mythe, ou bien le plus grand mensonge du Grand Pope ? S'il s'avère que le vénérable Shion est au courant…

— Il sait, coupa Léda. Il est forcément au courant. Sinon, plus rien n'aurait de sens. Le rétablissement des fonctions de la prêtresse, et sa foi inébranlable concernant le retour de la déesse…

— Athéna ? Ce n'est guère plus qu'un nouveau-né.

— Alors Elle est déjà là ? souffla Léda, dont le visage s'illumina d'une compréhension nouvelle. J'avais donc raison !

— Je ne crois pas qu'il soit raisonnable de faire reposer vos suppositions sur un simple bébé. Moi, je ne commettrai pas cette imprudence.

— Tu ne crois pas en la renaissance de ta déesse ? se moqua-t-elle. Alors tu es sans nul doute le digne représentant des Gémeaux. Ephraim non plus n'y croyait pas.

— À propos de votre frère, l'ancien Bélier semblait avoir une tout autre opinion sur lui que la vôtre. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir accès à ses souvenirs…

— Des pensées parasites, de simples déformations psychiques, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Non, c'était bien trop présent, et beaucoup trop précis pour n'être que cela. Il voyait votre frère comme un dissimulateur. Êtes-vous certaine de m'avoir tout dit ? Plus je réfléchis, et plus il me semble que vous ne me dites pas tout.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, jeune chevalier.

— Et moi au contraire, j'en devine plusieurs. Allons, continuons dans le mensonge et racontez-moi la suite.

— Un mensonge… répéta Léda avec une grimace. Le seul menteur dans l'histoire, c'est Shion. »

La voix du Pope, grave et chevrotante, emplit leurs pensées.

« Il est temps d'en finir, Léda.

— Allez-vous me tuer, Grand Pope ? répliqua-t-elle à son tour, usant du lien télépathique qui s'était établi entre eux. Comptez-vous vous salir les mains en les rougissant de mon sang, ou bien laisserez-vous l'un de vos fidèles sujets accomplir cette basse besogne à votre place ?

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me dérober à ma tâche.

— En êtes-vous sûr, vénérable Shion ?

— Ce que tu as fait, Léda… _était nécessaire…_ est un crime impardonnable. Il faut _aller jusqu'au bout…_ payer pour tes crimes. »

Les mots se superposaient les uns aux autres, révélant tout et son contraire. Attentif, Saga s'employa à garder en mémoire chaque nuance. Il pressentait la vérité, mais n'était pas encore en mesure de retirer le voile qui la masquait.

Shion s'avança vers la jeune femme, toujours à terre. Algedi inclina la tête et recula, relâchant lentement sa prisonnière. Non loin d'eux, Solveig contemplait la scène de ses grands yeux pâles. Une main blanche et décharnée se tendit vers elle. Muette d'appréhension, elle approcha à son tour, et noua entre les siens les doigts du Grand Pope. Celui-ci lui adressa un imperceptible signe de tête, minuscule encouragement alors que sa terreur était immense.

Ensemble, le Pope et la prêtresse accomplirent un rituel ancien, tombé depuis longtemps en désuétude. Il avait été largement pratiqué aux premiers temps du Sanctuaire, lorsque la déesse avait entrepris de réunir autour d'elle les prémices de sa garde sacrée. La grande bataille qui avait opposé les dieux s'était à peine achevée, les serments n'étaient encore que des mots, les loyautés demeuraient troubles. Les divinités se disputaient encore la prééminence sur la terre des mortels, et la déesse guerrière avait dû établir une sanction suffisamment forte pour endiguer les traîtrises futures.

Un châtiment pour l'exemple : l'ostracisme.

« Ni vivante ni morte, privée de l'égide de la déesse et de la protection du Sanctuaire, interdite de toute terre d'asile, expliqua Léda d'un ton absent. Voilà le sort réservé à ceux qui ont trahi l'idéal d'Athéna et se sont trahis eux-mêmes.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Saga.

— Le bannissement éternel et définitif de l'Humanité. Shion et Solveig m'ont privée du droit de vivre et de celui de mourir. Cela fait vingt années que j'erre entre ce monde et les Enfers, qu'il m'est impossible de demeurer plus de quelques heures dans une même dimension. Mes actions se limitent à de pâles souvenirs et de fugitives pensées. Je n'ai plus ma place dans la roue du destin. »

Ses paupières se baissèrent sur son regard clair. La lumière vacilla, les alentours se troublèrent, et les contours du troisième temple s'évanouirent. Le royaume infernal les accueillit à nouveau en son sein, ses paysages sombres et tourmentés s'étendant sans fin à l'horizon. Les pieds de Saga s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le champ de cendres.

« Il est temps pour moi de reprendre le chemin de mon exil, reprit Léda. Quant à toi, jeune chevalier, promets-moi de garder chacune de mes paroles en mémoire. Je sais... je sais que ma demande est sans doute vaine au regard des événements qui se produiront tôt ou tard. Mais s'il te plaît, lorsque tu te retrouveras comme moi à la croisée des chemins, ne te trompe pas. Fais le bon choix.

— Mes choix ont toujours été les bons », répliqua l'adolescent.

Léda le considéra avec une expression de douleur résignée. Ses mains se joignirent devant elle, et Saga comprit qu'elle appelait l'arcane ouvrant les portes d'une autre dimension.

« Il est temps de rentrer chez toi, chevalier des Gémeaux, murmura la femme. Ma tâche est accomplie, je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il m'était possible de te révéler. À présent, il ne tient plus qu'à toi de prendre la bonne décision.

— Attendez, où est Angelo ? demanda-il tout en fouillant du regard les alentours. Il est hors de question que je reparte sans lui.

— Je l'ai déjà renvoyé dans son temple. Tu l'y trouveras sans doute encore inconscient... Prends soin de lui », ajouta-t-elle alors que son cosmos le balayait de sa puissance.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et se sentit frappé de plein fouet par cette technique qu'il avait lui-même employé tant et tant de fois.

oOoOo

Seule à nouveau, dans cet entre-monde qui n'existait que pour elle, une prison plus sûre que tous murs érigés contre une liberté éphémère. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, et tout autour d'elle s'élevèrent des volutes de cendre noire. Il lui fallait partir, sans trop tarder ; d'ici peu, les Kères reviendraient, plus fortes et plus furieuses que jamais, et s'emploieraient à chasser l'intruse qu'elle était. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, se sentant privée peu à peu de son énergie. Même sa volonté s'effaçait progressivement, cédant la place à un immense vide qui ne serait plus jamais comblé.

Non loin d'elle une silhouette se matérialisa. Mêmes yeux clairs, même chevelure de jais, haute stature mais épaules plus carrées, drapée dans l'or d'une armure qui peu à peu s'assombrit, en même temps que le surplis de Léda tombait en poussière. Son regard sembla s'éteindre, ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

L'homme se pencha vers elle. Sa main caressa les longues boucles qui tombaient sur son épaule, occultant son visage. Il glissa les mèches derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Tu as bien raison, murmura-t-il tout près de son visage. Shion n'est un sinistre menteur. Mais avoue que nous ne sommes pas mal non plus. »

Ses paroles ne lui arrachèrent aucune réaction. De toute manière, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, le comportement de Léda oscillait entre épisodes de lucidité passagère, parsemée de faux souvenirs, et longues périodes catatoniques. Encore une chose que le Pope et la prêtresse n'avaient pas prévue lorsqu'ils avaient suivi la décision de la jeune femme.

Un ostracisme volontaire, dans l'unique but de le traquer à travers les dimensions pour l'empêcher de retourner en ce bas monde.

Leur plan aurait pu fonctionner, si l'esprit de Léda n'avait pas lentement sombré dans la folie. Risible mortelle, trop faible et trop fragile pour supporter la perte de sa propre humanité et la trahison de son jumeau bien-aimé ! Elle était allée jusqu'à réinventer le passé, modifiant sa mémoire de manière à endosser les péchés d'Ephraim et à s'investir du fardeau de sa trahison. Parce que c'était lui, le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui avait nourri en secret cette haine implacable du Sanctuaire et de tout ce qu'il représentait, de ses traditions, de ses règles, de sa rigidité compassée et de sa chevalerie gangrenée par l'orgueil et la passivité.

Lui qui avait usé de l'Illusion Démoniaque pour forcer Pietro à tuer Dayaram.

Lui qui avait poussé Marko et Iason à se livrer un combat désespéré et sans issue, sous le regard horrifié et impuissant de Léda.

Lui qui, enfin, avait frôlé la victoire en expédiant Algedi dans un monde parallèle, avant que l'intervention de ce maudit Darshan ne vînt renverser le rapport des forces en présence.

Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'ultime recours à l'Another Dimension, fuyant comme un lâche tout en se jurant de revenir pour achever ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il y avait perdu son armure, demeurée dans le temple des Gémeaux, mais en avait gagné une autre, moins puissante mais plus en accord avec ses noirs desseins. Aujourd'hui cependant, il entrevoyait la possibilité de parachever son œuvre de destruction et de vengeance.

« Et c'est toi, ma chère Léda, qui viens de précipiter la chute de celui-là même que tu cherchais à sauver. »

Ce même destin qui les avait rejetés venait de prendre un tour cruellement ironique. Car sans le vouloir, Léda lui avait livré l'instrument idéal de sa vengeance en la personne de leur jeune successeur, Saga des Gémeaux.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue de sa sœur en un baiser moqueur, puis il se releva.

« Vois-tu, chère sœur, la roue du destin finit toujours par rattraper ceux qui croient lui échapper. Même les meilleurs d'entre nous. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze**

Il y eut d'abord le Chaos, immuable et infini, sans couleur, sans bruit et sans odeur. Ses sens ne lui servaient à rien car il n'y avait rien à sentir. Il baignait dans un monde qui n'était pas encore monde, et seuls les mots tournaient dans sa tête, bribes éparses échappées de ses souvenirs d'enfant studieux et prêtant une oreille attentive à la leçon énoncée par son maître. Peu à peu, son esprit engourdi s'agrippa aux sonorités rocailleuses, au claquement des syllabes et à la rythmique sentencieuse des phrases qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

De l'Abîme-Béant s'extirpa Gaïa, déesse-Terre aux flancs larges et féconds, assise stable sous la plante de ses pieds qui reposèrent enfin avec soulagement sur l'humus réconfortant. La gravité était un phénomène merveilleux et rassurant, tellement plus rassurant que de flotter dans un grand vide – pas tout à fait vide, il y avait des choses qui chuchotaient et soupiraient dans le silence assourdissant de la naissance de l'univers. Car c'était bien là où il se trouvait, tout près du point zéro, plus près qu'il ne serait jamais des premiers instants de la cosmogonie.

Comment était-il parvenu là ? Et d'ailleurs, « là » était-il vraiment un lieu, un endroit physique où il aurait échoué ? Ou bien... il avala péniblement sa salive, du moins était-ce la sensation qui se forma dans son esprit. L'alternative lui semblait extrêmement terrifiante, mais si l'ouverture dimensionnelle effectuée par Léda depuis les terres infernales avait échoué, cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Qu'il n'appartenait plus à aucun monde.

Gaïa n'était plus seule, à présent. Le Tartare s'écoulait de la Béance, noir et brumeux, encore inhabité car pour l'instant, rien n'était vivant et rien ne pouvait donc mourir. Éros fut un souffle infiniment chaud et enveloppant autour de lui, en lui, à travers lui, aussi vite parti qu'arrivé, comme si l'immortel ne le jugeait pas digne de sa présence. Il en frissonna. L'Érèbe et la Nuit puis l'Éther et Héméré furent enfantés tour à tour, du Chaos puis de Nyx. Ce n'étaient pas encore le jour et la nuit tels qu'ils s'alternaient dans le monde qui lui était familier, mais cela apportait un peu plus de tangibilité à ses sensations, et sa raison tentait de se raccrocher aux moindres repères avec un désespoir qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Enfin, Gaïa libéra le Ciel étoilé de ses entrailles, et tout sembla se figer durant l'éternité d'un instant. Il leva les bras dans un irrépressible élan, assailli par une allégresse nouvelle et ancienne à la fois. Il se retrouva lové au creux d'un berceau d'étoiles, et reconnut des galaxies tourbillonnantes, des systèmes en formation, des voiles de gaz s'étirant comme d'inextricables dentelles sous les doigts d'un habile et divin artisan. Il éprouva un infini bien-être, alors qu'autour de lui s'agençaient des structures cosmologiques qu'il n'était pas toutes capable de nommer. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas important, car son sens de l'ouïe s'éveilla peu à peu, et il commença à percevoir un infime bourdonnement venu des tréfonds de l'univers, qui s'amplifia à mesure que le temps entamait son implacable marche.

Le bruit devint son, se fit chant, et tout autour de lui l'univers se structura avec plus de netteté, les liens se tissèrent avec une assurance accrue. Il reconnut brièvement les contours indistincts qui formeraient bientôt la Voie Lactée, puis Andromède un peu plus loin – cela évoquait chez lui une distance qui se mesurait en années-lumière, qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ?

D'autres que lui auraient sans doute compris, et pourtant c'était à lui et lui seul que s'offrait ce spectacle, non de fin du monde mais de début du monde. Il y avait là quelque chose à saisir, et qui était-il pour nier ce privilège extraordinaire qui lui était offert ?

Aux soubresauts primordiaux avaient succédé des fluctuations de plus en plus régulières et rigoureuses. Les interactions entre les étoiles prenaient place dans le noir tissu de l'univers, dessinaient les constellations, réunissaient les galaxies, les englobaient pour finir dans d'immenses filaments galactiques.

Noir. Du noir entre les étoiles. Un tissu qui n'était pas du vide, mais de la matière, invisible et intangible. Et au-delà, en-deçà, sous-tendant tous les phénomènes comme un squelette supportant les muscles et organes d'un corps immense : une énergie. Elle faisait vibrer chacune de ses cellules indépendamment les unes des autres. Modelait son être tout entier comme elle modelait chaque chose, organique et minérale. La main faisant bouger les pions sur le grand échiquier universel : le cosmos.

L'univers n'était pas fait que de matière, loin de là. Tout le reste, tellement vaste et impossible à saisir pour l'intellect étriqué des faibles mortels, consistait en cette énergie qu'il avait appris – apprenait encore – à maîtriser. Le cosmos n'était sans doute rien aux yeux de la plupart des êtres vivants, et pourtant résidait en lui la condition _sine qua non_ de toute vie.

Il ferma les yeux, pris d'un soudain vertige. Le cosmos était toujours là, il le voyait à présent, même derrière ses paupières closes, parce qu'il savait qu'il était en lui tout comme il était hors de lui. C'était impossible à traduire, à expliquer, pas avec ses yeux, pas avec des mots. Malgré cette incapacité terriblement frustrante et humiliante, il commençait à comprendre.

Ses paupières se plissèrent, scrutèrent l'impénétrable manteau qui enveloppait tous les objets cosmiques, du plus simple astéroïde au plus complexe des amas stellaires. Sa vision s'ajusta progressivement à l'infiniment petit comme elle avait embrassé l'infiniment grand. Il vit les particules s'agiter, entrer en vibration les unes avec les autres. Il isola chaque particule dans son point d'espace-temps, et chaque singularité devint une corde vibrant à l'unisson avec le grand chant d'agencement de l'univers, se tordant et se déroulant au rythme des multiples dimensions qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient sous les pulsations et les ondulations du cosmos.

Oui, c'était à présent évident. Le cosmos était source de tout. Le cosmos était l'énergie primordiale et absolue qui avait arraché la Terre et le Ciel à l'informe Chaos. Ce n'étaient pas des entités divines, jamais il n'y avait eu de dieu ou alors seulement ceux que les hommes avaient créé dans les méandres de leur imagination fiévreuse, perdue dans l'immensité d'un univers qui se dérobait à leur compréhension, à la fois trop immense et trop minuscule pour être saisi par les pitoyables créatures qu'ils étaient.

Il n'y avait pas de dieux. Athéna n'existait pas elle n'était qu'un mirage noyé sous la masse des croyances et des superstitions, un leurre inventé pour servir les desseins et ambitions de quelques uns. Un instrument au service du Grand Pope, un outil entre les mains de Shion.

La certitude d'avoir enfin accédé à la vérité lui fit mal, comme si les doigts de son maître disparu depuis si longtemps avaient plongé dans sa poitrine pour en tirer son cœur encore palpitant, gonflé de vie et de sang. Une douleur terrible, insupportable, alors que ses pensées s'emplissaient d'un sentiment de trahison et de chagrin. Il songea à son frère et à son meilleur ami, les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur, elles aussi trahies et abusées de la plus lâche manière qui fût.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains, et la souffrance jusque-là psychique glissa vers le terrain physique. Il en ressentit aussitôt une grande libération.

Il n'y avait pas de dieux. Et donc, il n'y avait pas de destin.

oOoOo

Le froid contact du marbre le tira de son inconscience. Le coton usé de ses vêtements était glacé de sueur, et il se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son retour dans le quatrième temple. En apparence, rien n'avait changé : c'était toujours la même atmosphère opaque et brumeuse, saturée d'humidité et d'effluves lui rappelant les terres poudreuses de cendres qu'il venait de quitter.

Saga poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. L'obscurité voilait le plafond et la masse solide des colonnes, mais d'ici quelques secondes ses pupilles s'habitueraient à l'absence de lumière. Il roula sur le côté, étouffa un gémissement en se sentant submergé par une vague nauséeuse qui finit par lui nouer les tripes. Son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et il serra les poings et les paupières. Enfin, la sensation de vertige fut lentement repoussée. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

La femme n'avait pas menti, songea-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut Angelo un peu plus loin, affaissé contre le pied d'une colonne comme une poupée de chiffon. Le garçon était toujours évanoui la ligne de ses épaules ne dénotait aucune tension et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, tandis que son menton reposait contre sa poitrine. Saga se remit péniblement debout et avança jusqu'au jeune chevalier.

« Angelo ? » appela-t-il.

Sa voix rauque déchira le silence sépulcral de la demeure du Cancer, mais son propriétaire ne remua pas un cil. Serrant les mâchoires, Saga s'agenouilla près de son camarade. Il l'étudia à travers la pénombre brumeuse, distinguant avec peine les traits éprouvés et les lignes douloureuses barrant son front sous la frange... Un mouvement de recul le fit presque trébucher. Ses doigts se portèrent vers les mèches bleutées, entre lesquelles se dévoilaient des fils argentés. Ce n'était pas un simple reflet, car il n'y avait aucune source de lumière suffisamment forte pour provoquer ce type de phénomène. Et d'ailleurs, la chevelure du garçon semblait changer de couleur à vue d'œil, passant du bleu profond à un gris maladif. Voilà qui compliquait sérieusement une situation déjà difficile.

Il avança à nouveau la main vers l'épaule d'Angelo, réitéra son appel d'une voix plus ferme. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à effleurer son bras, les yeux d'Angelo s'ouvrirent brusquement et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

Un cri, un seul s'échappa de sa bouche écumante. Mais un cri inhumain, un long hululement, tremblant dans ses premières notes hésitantes, puis gonflant, s'amplifiant, montant vers la cime du temple, nourri par toute la terreur irraisonnée que Saga déchiffra dans ses prunelles exorbitées.

« Angelo, reprends-toi ! » s'exclama le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Il tenta de l'agripper par les épaules, pour le secouer ou le calmer, il ne savait trop. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de faire taire le garçon, d'effacer de son visage cette expression de pure terreur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Loin de se laisser faire, Angelo le repoussa avec une force née de son instinct le plus primitif, et continua de hurler, encore et encore, à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Saga tomba sur les fesses, surpris par la réaction de son jeune pair. Il se reprit aussitôt, remonta à l'assaut et s'empressa de ceinturer Angelo avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le blesser. Ou de se blesser lui-même. Horrifié, le Gémeau constata que l'autre commençait à se labourer les bras, le torse et le visage de ses ongles, arrachant de longs sillons d'épiderme sur lesquels se mirent à perler des gouttes de sang.

« Arrête, Angelo ! Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu es dans ton temple, tu es sain et sauf... Je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! »

Les paroles se voulaient rassurantes, apaisantes, mais l'accent de légère hystérie qui voilait son ton ruinaient ses tentatives. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas du tout sûr que sa voix atteignait l'esprit d'Angelo, prisonnier des visions cauchemardesques qui avaient été les siennes dans le royaume des morts. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête lorsque sa mémoire le prit en traître, évoquant les silhouettes monstrueuses des Kères penchées sur le corps déchiqueté d'Angelo.

Il immobilisa les poignets du chevalier du Cancer dans ses mains et le plaqua de tout son poids contre les dalles glacées. Le plus jeune ne le regardait pas, secouant la tête de droite et de gauche, incapable de se focaliser. Sa bouche et sa mâchoire étaient maculées d'une salive mousseuse, légèrement rosie. Saga réalisa qu'il s'était sans doute mordu la langue.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, sa voix réduite à un sanglot.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles si mal tournées ? Était-ce sa faute ? Avait-il été trop présomptueux, trop inconscient des dangers qui pouvaient faire pencher la balance en sa défaveur ? Sans doute... certainement. À présent, il ne tenait qu'à lui et à lui seul de rétablir l'équilibre, d'inverser le mouvement et de faire revenir la chance dans son camp.

Il lui était impossible de laisser Angelo dans cet état. Les autres – Shion, les anciens, Aiolos aussi – se douteraient que quelque chose était arrivé. Kanon l'avait vu partir en direction du temple du Cancer. Son frère était intelligent en dépit de ses manières brusques et de sa morgue. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que Saga n'était pas étranger à l'état d'Angelo, même s'il n'éprouvait aucune empathie pour aucun des habitants du Sanctuaire. Il devinerait les tourments de son aîné, finirait par comprendre les plans encore confus que Saga caressait dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Que décider ? Kanon était un élément instable et inconnu dans la séquence d'événements qui se mettait progressivement en place. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, les paroles de Léda et du devin restaient gravées dans sa mémoire, et il avait beau ne leur prêter aucune foi, il lui était cependant difficile de leur nier une étincelle de vérité.

Le signe des Gémeaux était double et antithétique. Les anciens Grecs s'étaient toujours appliqués à confronter les contraires, à les accepter tels quels jusqu'à pouvoir les laisser cohabiter dans leur civilisation et leur philosophie. Cela était-il encore possible les concernant, son frère et lui ? Pouvaient-ils cohabiter dans un même espace-temps sans que ses propres desseins et ses ambitions personnelles en soient affectées ? Saga commençait à en douter. Il se sentait aujourd'hui incapable de se fier à Kanon. S'il devait mener une croisade contre Shion et sa pseudo-déesse, alors il lui fallait agir seul. En solitaire.

Son attention se reporta lentement sur le Cancer. Il lui fallait s'occuper de lui aussi, user de n'importe quel moyen pour lui faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Laisser un témoin aussi incontrôlable que le petit Italien était une erreur qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de commettre.

La souffrance qu'il lisait sur le visage et sur le corps du garçon lui fit fermer les yeux un bref instant. De sa gorge asséchée montèrent des murmures d'excuses, lourds de culpabilité. Il se rendit compte qu'avant toute chose il avait considéré l'état d'Angelo comme un dommage collatéral. Quel chevalier, quel protecteur de l'humanité était-il pour avoir manqué à ce point de compassion et de sollicitude ? Il se donna le temps de réfléchir, alors que les hurlements de l'Italien mouraient peu à peu au bord de ses lèvres tordues par une grimace. La tension qui martyrisait ses membres le quittait elle aussi il ne restait sans doute beaucoup plus de temps avant qu'Angelo n'entrât en catatonie.

Lorsqu'il sentit son camarade suffisamment calmé, Saga se releva. Il vacilla imperceptiblement dans la pénombre profonde qui les entourait. Une inspiration frémissante gonfla sa poitrine, puis il s'appliqua à relâcher ses muscles, un à un. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres craquelées, et son dos se redressa, son maintien se fit plus droit. Il recula de quelques pas.

Chaque détail de l'arcane utilisé par Léda pour lui montrer son passé lui revint en mémoire. Considérant chacun séparément et les effets qu'il en avait résulté, il supposa qu'il pouvait se servir de l'Illusion Démoniaque pour agir sur l'esprit d'autrui. Évoquer des souvenirs, provoquer des hallucinations, altérer la perception d'un événement ou d'un phénomène, peut-être même plier la volonté d'un adversaire sous la sienne... Pour l'instant, il avait surtout besoin d'effacer les souvenirs d'Angelo.

Son regard brillait d'une assurance retrouvée lorsqu'il se posa sur le chevalier du Cancer. Il visualisa dans son esprit les différentes parties du cerveau, du moins les quelques vagues connaissances qu'il en avait – il nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait entreprendre des recherches approfondies sur le sujet, mieux valait se montrer prudent si d'aventure il était amené à renouveler l'expérience. Cortex, neurones, synapses, bientôt la structure cérébrale se mit en place, certes confuse et incomplète, mais cependant suffisante pour ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Son cosmos se mit à onduler autour de lui, d'abord ténu, puis s'amplifiant progressivement jusqu'à l'envelopper comme un invisible manteau d'or. Enfin il concentra son énergie en un point précis, sentit chaque point minuscule et infini de l'univers vibrer à l'unisson avec son cosmos. Il lui sembla que des portes s'ouvraient, quelque part, peut-être dans une autre dimension, pour lui montrer le chemin. Il leva son poing serré.

« Genrô Maô Ken ! »

oOoOo

Une ombre rôdait autour du téménos. Il était tard, bien trop tard pour que quiconque eût une raison légitime de se rendre sur l'un des lieux les plus secrets et les mieux protégés du Sanctuaire. Le rôdeur était parvenu à déjouer la surveillance des gardes postés sur le sentier menant au petit temple. À présent, il évoluait à l'abri des regards qui auraient pu s'attarder dans cette direction, depuis les fenêtres encore éclairées du palais du Pope. Caché derrière l'angle d'un mur, il lança un coup d'œil curieux en direction du treizième temple, se demandant soucieusement si le vieux maître du Domaine sacré comptait veiller toute la nuit, penché sur son fastidieux ouvrage.

Aiolos laissa échapper un soupir inquiet. Shion méprisait les soucis qu'il pouvait causer à ses plus proches collaborateurs, gardes personnels, secrétaires dévoués, et bien sûr chevaliers d'or. L'âge semblait peser plus que jamais sur sa silhouette fragile et voûtée le manteau papal se faisait plus lourd sur ses épaules, de même que le stress engendré par les tâches quotidiennes relevant de sa fonction. Lui qui était jeune et débordant d'enthousiasme autant que de sollicitude, mourait d'envie de soulager le Pope du terrible travail qui était le sien.

Cela aurait pu paraître une folie prétentieuse de sa part, alors qu'il n'avait aucune expérience et n'avait mené aucune guerre. Cependant, son sentiment partait d'une véritable envie de bien faire et d'un amour inconditionnel pour le vieil homme. Aiolos eut un petit sourire, car il pressentait que cela ne serait pas assez pour briguer avec succès la charge de Grand Pope. Sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt lorsqu'il pensa à son concurrent. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, et il se força à repousser ses noires pensées avant de pénétrer dans le téménos.

Il trouva facilement le chemin vers la chambre, passant devant la nourrice endormie sans un bruit ni même un froissement d'étoffe. Une seule bougie éclairait la pièce, la cire fondant peu à peu dans sa coupelle.

Avec déférence, il s'agenouilla devant le berceau et pencha la tête vers l'enfant plongée dans un sommeil innocent. Son visage s'illumina.

« Bonsoir, ma déesse », murmura-t-il dans un souffle religieux.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, et il lui sembla que le visage du bébé imitait sa propre expression. Ses doigts écartèrent une douce mèche mauve du front blanc, jouèrent avec les boucles qui frisaient légèrement autour de sa figure endormie. Elle était un baume apaisant sur son cœur blessé, une brise bienvenue qui soufflait sur ses pensées confuses. Il avait honte de s'être faufilé dans le temple comme un vulgaire voleur, et redoutait que sa présence ne troublât le repos de Celle qui allait devenir l'incarnation terrestre de la gardienne et protectrice du Domaine sacré.

Mais il savait également que ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il trouverait le sommeil, pas après sa rencontre avec Kanon, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Après cela, il lui avait fallu retourner au Sanctuaire, affronter le regard et les poings de ses pairs sur l'arène du Colisée, mentir et jouer la comédie en prétendant que tout allait pour le mieux. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en constatant l'absence de Saga l'avait presque pris de court. Par la suite, il n'avait pas touché à son dîner, et avait fini par se retrancher dans sa chambre sous le regard perplexe et inquisiteur de son cadet.

D'ici trois jours, il retrouverait Kanon sur la plage pour de plus amples explications, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force et le courage de faire face à la vérité de l'un et aux mensonges de l'autre.

Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Toute sa vie durant, Saga, son frère d'armes, son meilleur ami, lui avait menti.

« J'ai été trahi », soupira-t-il.

Il se laissa glisser par terre, ses doigts se raccrochant aux bords de bois tressé du berceau. Son front se posa contre le dos de ses mains, et il ferma les yeux.

« Saga m'a trahi. Depuis toutes ces années durant lesquelles nous nous sommes côtoyés... battus ensemble... Jamais il ne m'a parlé de l'existence de son frère jumeau. Peux-Tu le croire ? »

Ses traits se crispèrent.

« Toutes ces années, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, m'a parlé, a ri avec moi, pleuré de rage et désespoir parfois... et il a osé me cacher la vérité. Pourquoi... ? Est-ce qu'il ne me jugeait pas digne de sa confiance ? Ou bien l'avait-on forcé au mensonge ? Mais il est fort... qui serait assez puissant pour le contraindre à un tel acte ? Son ancien maître ? Il y a longtemps qu'il est mort. Le Grand Pope, alors... »

Sa bouche exhala un soupir tremblant. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Shion. Le vieil homme était un modèle de vertu et d'honnêteté aux yeux d'Aiolos. Il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il pût tremper dans une quelconque machination, une conspiration dans laquelle il aurait décidé d'occulter la vie d'un enfant aux yeux de tous. Un geste d'une cruauté impensable, et il se sentit brusquement rougir de honte à l'idée d'avoir pu y associer son seigneur.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Kanon.

À quel point il avait dû se sentir seul, exilé des autres apprentis et chevaliers. De son propre frère, même. Avait-il pu au moins trouver du réconfort dans la présence de Saga à ses côtés ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer. Il se demanda si Kanon avait reçu l'éducation d'un chevalier, et jugea presque aussitôt qu'il avait dû bénéficier d'une formation comparable à celle de Saga. Comment aurait-il pu utiliser l'Another Dimension, si tel n'était pas le cas ? Avait-il été en lice pour la possession de l'armure des Gémeaux ? Peut-être avait-il échoué, ou bien le maître de Saga ne l'avait-il pas jugé suffisamment prometteur.

Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que rencontrer Kanon pour la seconde fois. Non seulement il avait donné sa parole, mais sa curiosité brûlait de nombreuses questions qui exigeaient des réponses. Il voulait... que Kanon lui offrît des raisons de pardonner à Saga ses mensonges, il désirait que ce jumeau caché lavât son frère des terribles soupçons qui paralysaient Aiolos.

Un frisson fit trembler ses épaules, parce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ses motivations étaient égoïstes et peu charitables envers Kanon, qui avait sans doute horriblement souffert durant ces longues années de réclusion forcée.

Sa compassion reprit peu à peu le dessus. Peut-être que s'il y pensait assez fort, il parviendrait à se convaincre qu'il faisait cela autant pour Kanon que pour Saga et lui.

Le frémissement d'une robe de lin se fit entendre derrière lui. Son esprit se vida aussitôt de ses pensées et ses muscles se tendirent. D'un mouvement souple et vif, il pivota sur la plante de ses pieds et tomba dans une attitude défensive, faisant de son corps un rempart entre le visiteur et la déesse toujours endormie.

Shion lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« L'heure me semble peu propice à une visite de courtoisie, dit le Pope à voix basse, tout en inclinant la tête en direction du bébé.

— Oh, je ne voulais pas... balbutia le chevalier en se relevant brusquement. Je ne voulais pas La déranger. J'avais juste besoin...

— D'une certaine forme de réconfort ? termina l'autre.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être », avoua Aiolos.

Les doigts du Pope se posèrent sur son épaule.

« Et si nous laissions notre déesse aux bons soins de Morphée et profitions de l'air rafraîchissant de la nuit ? » proposa-t-il.

Sans laisser à son jeune chevalier le temps de répondre, il l'orienta vers la sortie du téménos d'une main paternelle. Aiolos se fit guider sans rien dire, la tête basse et perdu dans des pensées qui refusaient de le quitter. Des pensées qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas partager avec Shion.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il fut accueilli par les sombres contours du Sanctuaire, immobiles sous la clarté diffuse des étoiles, qui parfois se cachaient sous les voiles effilochés des nuages.

« Je suis désolé, seigneur Shion, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le vieillard. Je n'aurais pas dû me rendre ainsi dans le téménos.

— Certainement pas, acquiesça Shion son visage reflétait une bienveillance qui démentait ses paroles. Je dois malgré tout reconnaître que tes talents pour tromper la vigilance des gardes est remarquable. »

Aiolos eut la décence de rougir, et marmonna de nouveaux mots d'excuse, que l'autre chassa d'un vague geste de la main.

« Je ne suis pas venu te sermonner. Tu sembles troublé, chevalier du Sagittaire. Avais-tu l'intention de trouver des réponses auprès de l'enfant ? Elle n'est pas encore Athéna, tu sais.

— Je sais. Je désirais juste... me raccrocher à quelque chose. À ma foi.

— Quels soucis te tourmentent, Aiolos ? » réitéra Shion en l'observant avec une intensité qui le fit presque reculer.

L'archer pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Kanon. Il devrait également confronter Saga avec ses mensonges, ou du moins ses dissimulations, lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Le Pope le vrillait de son regard clair et ancien, son attention tout entière focalisée sur son jeune serviteur.

Il déglutit péniblement. Il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, trouver des paroles qui apaiseraient la curiosité de son maître à son égard. Impossible de parler de Saga et de Kanon. Son regard se porta inconsciemment vers le petit temple désormais tranquille et silencieux. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Je doute de ne pas être à la hauteur, lâcha-t-il avec un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot. J'ai peur de ne pas être digne... de servir la déesse. »

_Parce que Saga ne m'a pas jugé digne de son amitié, ni de ses secrets. Alors si je ne suis pas capable de l'aider, lui et son frère, sans doute suis-je encore moins apte à protéger le Sanctuaire et Athéna._

Une ombre de surprise passa sur le visage de Shion, mais Aiolos ne la vit pas. Il sentit seulement la main du Pope tapoter son dos, comme pour le rassurer.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision concernant la nomination de mon successeur, dit finalement le plus âgé. Ce choix m'appartient, à moi et moi seul. Tu n'as pas à te tourmenter pour un problème qui n'est pas de ton ressort.

— Le Sanctuaire me tient à cœur, seigneur Shion. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

— Je sais », dit simplement le vieil homme, et Aiolos crut déceler de la tristesse dans le son de sa voix.

**~Inachevé~**


End file.
